A New World, A New Adventure
by AnimeXLovers
Summary: Naru received a case so the SPR team went to the Phantomhive Mansion to investigate it however as soon as they arrive, Mai got into trouble and fell unconscious. When she woke up, she found herself in the past. What will happen to her? Will she ever come back to the future? Is this the starts of a new love blossoming? Read to find out! Based on anime & manga with slight changes.
1. Chapter I

**Ai-chan: Yo! I'm back~**

**Gene: Yep we are back with new characters. *points at Ciel* this shorty here is Ciel while the tall one over there is Sebastian. *points at Sebastian***

**Ciel: *popped a vein* Hey I'm not short! You bastard!**

**Sebastian: *sighed and shakes his head* now, now… Young Master, mind your language…**

**Ciel: Whatever…**

**Ai-chan: SO I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT AND KUROSHITSUJI and here's is the first chapter.**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – Normal Texts

**Mai's POV**

Ring! Ring! "Shut up you damn clock…" I muttered as I reached out to turn off the alarm."Let's see… WHAT IT'S 9 O'CLOCK ALREADY?! Oh shit, I'm late!" I shouted as I took out a tank top and mini skirt before dashing into the bathroom to take a quick shower. _Naru is so going to scold me… I hate my sleeping habits… _I decided to skip breakfast and quickly head toward the office.

"Mai, you're late. Tea," my narcissistic boss ordered. "Sorry Naru," I apologized and immediately brew his tea. _How long has it been seen we have our last case? Naru is also so picky but then… I don't blame him since most of the clients that came don't have interesting cases… _

The kettle whistled loudly and broke my train of thoughts. I stumbled to pour the water but accidentally spill some on my hand. "Ouch!" I yelped. Ignoring the pain, I knock on the door to Naru's lair, ermm… office and enter. I place the tea cup on his table and waited for a 'thank you' but of course it didn't come. He reached over to the cup and wanted to take a sip but I pulled it away from his grasp. "Mai, give my tea," he ordered calmly. "Not until you say thank you!" I replied. "Mai, give me my tea now or else I'll cut of your pay check," Naru said smirking. "Fine!" I huffed and turn away to leave. Just before I left his cave/office/lair, I heard his whisper the word 'baka'.

As soon as I left the office, I was tackled by Bou-san. "B-Bou-s-san, c-can't b-breathe…" I said. THUNK! As usual Ayako hit him on his head using her purse filled with bricks? "Oi! Onibaba! Stop hitting me!" Bou-san whined which is a wrong move. "I AM NOT AN ONIBABA YOU OLD MAN!" Ayako shrieked. _Geez… When will they confess to each other? It's so obvious already… Unlike me who have been rejected… _

_**Flashback**_

_**Mai: … You Know, I like you…**_

_**Naru: I just said that I don't like it when people care about me.**_

_**Mai: *fuming* Idiot! That's not what I meant.**_

_**Naru: *stare***_

_**Mai: Jeez- You're so slow… I meant I like you in a very special way.**_

_**Naru: *smiles* Me? Or Gene?**_

_**Mai: *shocks* ... Wha…What, are you saying? Isn't it obvious? I... I mean… I didn't know… *started to cry***_

_I didn't know that he is Naru. I thought that Naru will smile like him to. Even though Naru would never smile. _I sighed deeply and shift my attention back to the arguing couple. Suddenly the SPR door burst open and Madoka entered. "Noll~ I've got a case for you~" she said in a sing song voice as she enter Naru's office. "Mai, tea!" Naru demanded as Madoka drag him out of his office. "What?! Already! It's been only… let's see… 5 minutes since the last cup!" I shouted in dismay. _How could he drink all those tea without going to the toilet every ten minutes? _"Just do it!" There came his short answer and I trudged to the kitchen while asking, "Who wants tea?" _Let's see… 1… 2… 3 and plus 3 for me, Naru and Lin-san. _

I brewed 4 cups of tea for the occupants in the other room and one for myself. I strolled into the room and hand them their tea. A chorus of "Thanks, Mai/Mai-chan/Jou-chan/ Taniyama-san," rang around the room from everyone except for the jerky tea addict. "No prob!" I said cheerfully before sitting down.

"So now that everyone is here, I will start. A friend of Martin called him and gave him a case in London but the BSPR are all busy and this friend is a very close friend so he decided for the Japan SPR to take care of it." Madoka started. "Who is the client?" Naru enquired. "The current owner of the Phantomhive Mansion, Mr. David Smith. From my research, this mansion has been infamous for its haunting. Many teams came but none succeed in solving this case." Madoka supplied. "Cupboard fell by themselves and sometime injured people. Heavy things like a statue floated up by themselves and charged at people. The garden often caught fire and explosions happen in the kitchen. At night you can hear a dog's howl and people's chattering. On in a while when someone is walking down stairs, he/she felt someone bumped him/her and that person fell roll down the stairs. They usually get bruises but some have worse like broken leg or head injury. So far no one has died but it is quite dangerous."

When Madoka finished telling us the case, everyone is silent. "I'm not taking it. It's too dangerous," Naru decided, breaking the silence. "Too bad, Oliver~ this case is a must! We're leaving tomorrow at 12 noon~ I already bought tickets for 10 people~" Madoka chimed. _Ten people?! She bought too much!_ Naru sighed, "Everyone can go home and pack up. I don't know how long this case will take so pack up enough things for about two weeks. Mai, call Yasuhara, John and Hara-san before you leave. Everyone come at 9 a.m. and don't be late!" _He must have said that line for annoying me… _"See you tomorrow Jou-chan!" Bou-san said as he ruffles my hair. "Ah Bou-san~" I whined.

"Hello, John-kun… Yeah, we have a case tomorrow… At nine a.m… The case is in London… Yep, you got it… See you tomorrow," I hang up and started to dial my best friend's number. While Naru is in England for 2 years, Masako and I became best friends. "Hey, Masako-chan! We got a case… Come to SPR office at 9 a.m. 'kay? Pack enough stuff for two weeks… Yep… Bye!" _Two down, one to go… _I proceed to dial Yasu's number and repeated the same process. _Now that my jobs down, time to go home. _"Naru, I'm going home!" I yelled and left.

As soon I reach home, I went to my room and pack up. After that, I ate lunch since it's still early and left to a nearby café to meet up with Masako. "Hey Masako-chan!" I called as I approached the kimono clad teen. "Mai-chan, you're late!" she teased. "Mou~ don't be the second the Naru~" I whined and smiled when I heard her chuckle. "So what do you want to talk about?" I asked. "I'm confused…" she replied. "Eh? About what?" I enquired. "My… feelings… for John…" she answered hesitantly. "So you finally realize that you like, no love, him?" I enquired, smiling gleefully. "How did you know?" she asked, surprised. "Well, it is not that hard. You two often blush when you two came into contact with each other. I could say that it is quite similar to how I used to act," I replied nonchalantly. "Really? He also blushes? Do you think he also has the same feelings for me?" she asked hopefully. "Yep however… he is a priest… Oh well! I'm sure that he will do anything for you!" I told her cheerfully as I try to ease her worries. "Ah, it's already 3 o'clock. I need to go Mai-chan. I have a shooting to do! Bye and thanks!" she bid me goodbye and went away.

I strolled home and as soon as I reach my apartment, I went to my bedroom and lay on my bed. _London huh… My first time… _I drifted to sleep with a small gentle smile plastered on my face while thinking about the case.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I stood in a huge and glorious mansion. **__Wow… It's so… how do I explain it… cool! __**I walk around while looking at the pictures on the wall and stop at a huge portrait of a lady and a man. **__The lady is so beautiful… The man is also handsome… Could they be the owners of this mansion? __**Countless questions run through my mind and suddenly the scene change.**_

_**A young dark blue haired boy with clear blue eyes is sitting on the floor as he plays with some wooden toy box. The man and lady in the portrait is sitting on a couch, watching him with a gentle smile. **__Such a happy family… If only mother and father did not pass away… _

_**The scene changes again and this time I'm in the spiritual plane. I look around for Gene and he approach me with that gentle smile of his. Although two years have passed since his burial, Gene still hasn't moved on. "Gene!" I called as I wave my hand while running toward him. "Hey, Mai!" he said with a smile but I could she uneasiness in his eyes. **_

"_**What's the matter Gene?" I asked after sensing his discomfort. "Nothing," he lied smoothly but I could see through it. "You're lying, what is it?" I asked. He sighed and shows me a rueful smile. "As usual, you can see through me… I can't lie with you, can't I?" "Nope," I replied. "Fine I give in. I just have been feeling uneasy these days. I don' think you should join the case Mai. I felt that something bad is going to happen to you," he explained after sighing deeply again. "Well Gene I will still participate no matter what you say. I promise I will stay save," I promised as I extended my pinky and we hooked our pinkies together. **_

"_**Quite a childish way to secure a promise but well I know that you won't break it. It's time for you to wake up Mai or else you will be late and you don't want that, right?" he said and waves his hand as I started to fade. "Yep, bye Gene. See you later!"**_

I opened my eyes and look at my clock. _8. 30… Well I don't I'm going to be late today. _I took a bath and cook some pancake. I left my apartment carrying my suitcase. When I arrive at SPR headquarter, only Naru and Lin are present. "So you are capable of coming early after all Mai," Naru commented. "Why you-!" I shouted but my insult was cut off by a bone-crushing hug given by a certain monk. "B-Bou-san… C-Can't B-Breath… L-Let m-me g-go… Y-You o-old… m-man…" I struggled to say those and not long after I say those words, my savior came with her red purse.

THUNK! "Stop choking her you idiot!" she screamed as she pulled me away from Bou-san. "Thanks… Ayako…" I breathed out. "Mai, pack the equipments now," Naru ordered. "Yeah… yeah… Damn narcissist!" I muttered under my breath but somehow he managed to hear it with his superhuman hearing ability. "Insulting me won't do anything… Now quick do your work or I'll cut your pay," he said. "Grrr…" I growled and decided to ignore him for the rest of the day.

_There! Finally, I'm done! _I look around and notice that everyone's here already. "Hey Yasu!" I cheered as I gave Yasu a high five. "Hey Mai!" "Mai, Ayako, Yasuhara and John will be in Bou-san's car," Naru said. _Good I won't be bored! Wait! Scratch that! _"Naru, you're kidding right?" I asked shakily. "Mai, I never joke around," Naru replied as he flashes me that infuriating smirk.

I paled and cried, "NARU! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THEY ARE GOING TO MURDER ME!" "Come on now Jou-chan!" Bou-san said as he lift me up and place me in the back seat. Sitting beside me is Yasu and next to him is John. In front of me there is Ayako and next to her is Bou-san. _Oh shit! I'm so dead. _

On the way to the airport, Yasu started to talk gibberish.

Yasu: Nee~ Takigawa, my love. Let's share a room later 'kay?

Bou-san: Not in a million year.

Yasu: *pouts* aww~ you're so shy~

Bou-san: *pale* shounen, please stop it…

Yasu: *ignores* nee~ Honey~ Do you know that I so flexible? We can do **[CENSORED] **and also **[CENSORED]**

Mai: *disgusted* eww! Yasu!

Bou-san: *look at Yasu* YASU STOP IT!

Ayako: *hits Bou-san with her purse* THUNK! Pay attention to the road, old man!

Bou-san: I'm not old you Onibaba!

Ayako: *hits Bou-san again* PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!

Mai: _I'm so dead. _Bou-san, listen to her!

Yasu: Ah~ No matter where you go I'll follow you. Till death will we part. *tries to hug Bou-san*

Bou-san: *tries to peel Yasu off* Yasu get off!

John: *pale and scared*

Ayako: *hits Bou-san* PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!

Mai: *pops a vein* YAUS GET OFF BOU-SAN AND AYAKO STOP HITTING HIM! BOU-SAN PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD!

The said people get quiet and obeyed.

Mai: *sighs* finally.

Not long after, we finally arrive at the Airport. I jump out of the car and greeted Madoka who is waving like crazy. "OI~ EVERYONE~" she shouted. "How are you Mai?" she asked when I approach her. "Sick… and annoyed…" I muttered. "Stuck… crazy people… car…" I continued when I saw her questioning glance. "Oh. Well get better soon," she wished with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Yeah thanks."

Not long after we check in, we already board the plane. During the plane ride, I spent most of my time sleeping.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I stood in that same mansion again but this time I saw people in it. At the bottom of the stair case, I spotted a man. His face show raw fear and his legs are booth twisted at a weird angle. **__Did he fell down the stairs? __**I saw three people, two male and one female, standing around him. I heard them asking the man whether he is okay however the injured man just crawls away from them in fear. **__Did they hurt him? But their faces don't look nasty… __**As the man crawl away from them, I followed him. On the way, the man met someone on his way which I presume is the butler. Unlike the others, this butler taunted the man saying things like 'you can only travel half of the distance when you've lost your legs'. **__This butler gives me creeps. I don't like him. His eyes… are red? Could he be wearing contacts? Probably he is… __**Numerous questions run through my mind as I follow them. The man went into a dark room and hide in a small cabinet. Not long after, the crimson eyed butler enters and approaches the blond man's hiding place and did something to it. **__That is not a cabinet? No way… It's an oven! _

"-i! Mai! Wake up!" Madoka who sat beside me shook me. "Huh?" I asked sleepily. "Dinner time!" she chirped. "Thanks for waking me up," I muttered while rubbing me eye. Once I finished eating, I slept again however this time I have a dreamless sleep.

I woke up due to the announcement made by a flight attendant. _We here huh… _I fasten my seatbelt and soon the plane tilted down as it lands. We exit the plane and grab our luggage then we head toward the limo. _Wow! It's the first time I've seen a limo! _"Mr. Oliver, I've been waiting for you and your team. Come and follow me this way," the driver greeted us while he walks toward us.

The ride to the mansion isn't really quite long so I didn't fell asleep. I gazed out of the window and watch the scenery. When we arrive, a man, probably around 40 something, stroll toward us and shook Madoka's hand. "Ms. Mori, you're finally here!" he said. "I presume this is Dr. Oliver Davis right?" he presumed as he walks toward Naru. "Yes, it's nice to meet you Mr. Smith," Naru greeted politely as he shook the man's outstretched hand. "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too." "Now can you please show us our base room?" Naru asked. "Yes, yes. I'm going you your sleeping quarters and base room now."

When we enter the mansion, I place a hand on my mouth to prevent a gasp from coming out. _It's the same as the mansion in my dreams. _We followed Mr. Smith and after fifteen minutes, we finally reach a long corridor full of rooms. "Here's your sleeping quarter. Since we have lots of guest rooms, everyone can have their own room. Now quick place your belongings because I'm going to show you your base," he said. I took the room beside Ayako's and went in. _It's so huge… and luxurious. Hey what's that door? _I approach a weird door at the corner of the room. It has weird designs carved on it. While holding my luggage, I open the door and the world turned black.

**MEANWHILE IN CIEL'S TIME**

**Ciel's POV**

I stepped out of the carriage and was walking toward my mansion when something lands on me. As soon as Sebastian lifted the burden off, I immediately stood up and look at the brown haired girl sleeping on Sebastian arms. "Who is she?" I asked no one in particular. "I do not know, Young Master but perhaps we could ask her when she woke up," Sebastian replied. "Fine bring her in," I ordered and stared at the pale pink baggage. "Bring that thing in too," I added and stroll in.

**Ai-chan: So well, quite a long chapter…**

**Mai: *crying* WAHHH! Ai-chan!**

**Ai-chan: *ignores Mai* since this is my first crossover, please be kind to me. ^.^ So please *puppy dog eyes* R&R**


	2. Chapter II

**Ai-chan: Hi~ everyone!**

**Ciel: Shut up, idiot!**

**Ai-chan: *takes out a canon and aim it at Ciel* do not call me an idiot, brat! *fire***

**Sebastian: Now, now, Young Master… You shouldn't insult a lady. *protects Ciel***

**Ai-chan: Tch! I missed… *turns to reader* before I continue attacking this brat, I want to tell you that I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR KUROSHITSUJI. *faces Ciel* now then back to work…**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – English

**Bold - Japanese**

**Mai's POV**

I slowly open my eyes as I rub it gently. "Are you awake, miss?" a velvet voice as. In an instant, I am awake and look at the source of the voice. **"You're the one in my dream… Nee~ why did you taunt that injured man?" **I enquired the stranger. "Sebastian is she awake?" a boy around 12 years old asked as he enters the room. "Yes, Young Master. It seems that she is Japanese," Sebastian replied. _They are English men? _**"Who are you am where am I?" **I asked. "Can you speak English?" Sebastian asked and I nodded. "Well then let me introduce myself. My name is Sebastian Michaelis butler to Earl Ciel Phantomhive," he introduced, bowing slightly.

I stood up and began to introduce myself, "My name Taniyama Mai. May I ask where I am?" "Well you are in the Phantomhive mansion," Ciel replied with a bored tone. _Eh? I thought Mr. Smith own this mansion… _"How did you appear out of nowhere and land on me?" Ciel asked. _Appear out of nowhere? _"Yes."

Mai: I don't know last thing I remember is entering the Phantomhive mansion with the SPR team, meeting Mr. Smith then entering a guest and saw a weird door before I black out…

Ciel: SPR team?

Mai: Yep, it stands for Shibuya Psychic Research. We came to investigate the paranormal problems.

Ciel: *snickers* paranormal? Rubbish!

Mai: *looks hurt* it isn't rubbish!

Sebastian: *sighs* Miss Mai, what do you mean by that question?

Mai: *confused* what question? *sudden realization* OH! That one! I saw it in my dreams that you taunt a blond man. His legs are both twisted in a… painful angle.

Ciel: *confused* Sebastian what is she talking about?

Sebastian: I don't Young Master.

Mai: Hey, Sebastian-san, why are your eyes red? Are you using contact lens?

Ciel: What is contact lens?

Mai: _He doesn't know contact lens? _I know this sounds stupid but what year is it now?

Sebastian: 1887.

o…o….o…o…o…o

Mai: Eh? **WHAT?! **You're kidding right?

Ciel: He isn't.

Mai: *pales* No way… Did I just time travel?

Ciel: What do you mean?

Mai: *ignores* I knew that there is something wrong with that door. *ruffles hair in frustration* I should have known that curiosity is bad… Now how am I supposed to go back…?

Sebastian: Miss Mai, could please explain?

Mai: Long story short I came from the 21st century. _And I don't know to go back._

Ciel: What?

Sebastian: Well Young Master, it's seems that Miss Mai time travels to our time which explains why she appears out of nowhere.

Mai: **Mou~ **what should I do now?

Ciel: In the mean time you can work and stay here. What abilities do you have?

Mai: Post-cognitive dreams and also… well in simpler terms… animal instincts… I'm also a medium…and also can do astral projection… and last but not least… PK-MT.

Ciel: Cognitive? Animal instincts? Medium? Astral Projection? PK-MT?

Mai: Sometimes I can dream of the past. *sighs* my coworkers call my other ability animal instinct since well… *pouts* I'm able to sense whether a person is bad or not. I also have good intuition. Since I'm a medium I can contact spirits but I'm not trained so I'm not good. Sometimes when I'm unlucky, I'll also experience the spirit's death. Although I've only done it once but I can also astral project. Well all in all I'm a latent psychic… I'll demonstrate you PK-MT.

Mai picks up a pillow and throw it in the air. Once on air I make it fly around the room using PK-MT that I've developed during the last two years when Naru's in England.

Ciel: Mai change into more appropriate clothes and come to my study. Sebastian, wait for her. *left the room*

"More appropriate clothes?" I enquired no one in particular. "Miss Mai, I've place your belongings over there," Sebastian as he pointed at a corner of the room before he left the room to. I opened my suit case and took out a T-shirt and jeans. I changed and met up with Sebastian. I follow him quietly. _Man this is so awkward… Naru… _

My thoughts were cut off by Sebastian's voice. "Miss Mai, we're here," he informed. "Sebastian-san, please just call me Mai since Miss Mai is too well…" I said. "As you wish," he replied and opened the door into the study.

Walking into the study, I froze as soon as I stepped into the room. Just beside Ciel, the spirits of the woman and man in the portrait stood together. _They look so sad… Could they be Ciel's parents? _"Mai!" A voice brought her back and she turns to face an impatient Ciel. "Stop spacing out!" he said. "From today onwards, you will work as maid in here. Sebastian will give you a tour of the mansion later." "Okay," I replied. "Today after lunch Mr. Damian from Poseidon Company is coming for a visit," Ciel informed me and told me to leave with Sebastian. "Sebastian-san, is Ciel an orphan?" I asked. "How did you know?" he replied with a question of his own. "So he is huh… I must have been rough on him…" I muttered.

"The Young Master does not like to be pitied," Sebastian said. "I know since I'm also an orphan…" I muttered. "Come, I'll introduce you to the other servants." I followed him to the kitchen where the servants I saw in my dreams stood with an old man drinking tea. Sebastian clapped his hands once and said, "There will be an increase in servants." I walk into the room and introduce myself shyly. The servants introduced themselves as soon as I finished.

"Meyrin! Please lend Mai one of your uniforms," Sebastian said and he left. "So Mai right? Where did you come from?" Finny asked. "I'm from Japan!" I answered cheerfully. Not long, Sebastian entered the kitchen again. "Stop fooling around and do your jobs!" Sebastian roared and the servants except for me left.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" he asked. "What should I do?" I questioned. "Go and ask Meyrin. Wait… on second thought just stay here…" he said and I obeyed. I watch him prepare for dinner. _He moves so quick… _Just as he was about to cook dinner, the bell from Ciel's study rang. "What does he want now…? Mai guard the food and do not let the idiot trio touch it!" he ordered. As soon as he left, the said servants come in and discussed something wanting to help. Meyrin and Finny rushed away while Bard approaches me. "Bard, Sebastian told me not to let anyone touch the food," I said as he comes closer. "Come on now. Don't worry, I won't ruin it!" he said confidently. "But if he found out, we'll be scolded. I also have a feeling that something bad will happen soon…" I reasoned. "Tch! Fine, I don't want to meet an angry Sebastian…" he said and sat in a corner.

Suddenly I heard the sound of crying and things smashed. I ran over to the source of noise and stare in horror. "Meyrin, are you okay? What happened Finny?" I asked. "I'm so sorry!" they wailed simultaneously. "Go to the kitchen and please prevent Bard from touching the food 'kay? It's Sebastian's order! I'm going to clean this up," I said and they left.

While I'm cleaning the mess up, Sebastian approaches me. "Well Bard didn't touch anything, did he?" I enquired. "No he didn't but the garden is ruined by Finny and the teacup sets are broken by Meyrin," he replied. "Umm… is it really that bad?" I asked. "Go see for yourself. Go back to the kitchen and make sure that they won't make any problem. I'm going to clean these up," he replied. "I'll help." I picked up one of the broken piece but accidentally cut my finger.

"Geez, I'm so careless," I mumbled and suck the bleeding finger. "Just go," he urged. "Okay…" I replied and left.

**Sebastian's POV**

I went into Young Master's study. "Bring me something sweet to eat!" he ordered. _Brat… _I finished my task in a flash and went back to the kitchen. However on the way, I heard crashes thus I sped up to the garden instead. _How could he make such a huge mess?! _I dashed back to the kitchen only to find the idiot trio and Tanaka.

"Where's Mai?" I asked. "C-Cleaning the broke cups…" Meyrin stuttered. "I'm going to deal with you three later!" I sped toward Mai's location and find her picking up the broken pieces. I walk toward her and talked with.

I told her to go back but she insisted on helping and accidentally cut her finger. _Her blood… it smells so sweet… her soul must be very delicious… No I need to control myself! _"Just go," I said and she reluctantly leaves. Once I'm sure that she is out of sight, I clean the mess in a sec using my demonic speed.

_Now time to take care of those idiots… _Heaving a very long sigh, I walk back to the kitchen. "Now… What have I told you about trying to help?" I asked, cracking my knuckles as I glare at the 'shrinking' duo, aka Meyrin and Finian. "Sorry, Mr. Sebastian…" they muttered. "Sorry won't fix anything will it?" I enquired menacingly.

**Mai's POV**

I glanced at Meyrin and Finny and felt pity for them. _Well although it's their fault but well they didn't really want this to happen right? _"Mai, thank you for preventing me from doing anything to the food. If you didn't stop me, I'll also face the wrath of Mr. Sebastian…" Bard said. "No problem!" I replied.

I glance at the shrinking duo and then at Sebastian who is burning in rage. _He looks like a demon… _"Sebastian-san, they didn't mean to make a mess. They just want to help," I spoke out loud, gaining the attention of the furious 'demon' and the frightened duo. "Mai, just stay out of this. They've tried to help lots of time but always make things worse! They are useless in doing these stuffs!" Sebastian raises his voice. "Heartless bastard… You don't to be so blunt! If they are useless then why don't you train them and help them get better!" I shouted as I glared at him. "It's a waste of time," he replied. "Stay here and don't go anywhere while I fix the problems," he added and left. **"BAKA!" **I screamed.

"Damn him…" I muttered. "It's okay Mai. It's our fault too… We also have caused so many problems for him. He has helped us… both him and Young Master have given us a home," Bard said. "But still he shouldn't be that blunt!" I shot back. "It is okay since if he hasn't come I would have still be in that place being experimented everyday…" Finny said.

"Oh…" I muttered after I've heard everyone's story._ Now I felt bad for saying all of those things… _"I'm going for a walk…" I informed and left. I walk around and soon enter the garden. **"Sugoi…" **I muttered in awe. The once said to be ruined garden has transformed into a magnificent Japanese garden. Something warm flowed down my face and drop onto the floor. _Eh? I'm crying… _I wiped away all of the tears and turn around only to hit a sturdy chest. "Wha-" I mumbled. _What the heck…? _"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked. "Nothing just wandering around… I'm sorry for my action in the kitchen… I've gone overboard. Although I apologized, I don't expect you to forgive me so please excuse me," I apologized and went back to the kitchen.

"Mai! Here is your uniform!" Meyrin said as she hand me a maid uniform identical to hers. "Eh! Do I really need to wear this?" I whined. "Well, yes since Mr. Sebastian said so," she replied. "I'm not going to wear that! Not in a million year!" I shouted zooming toward my room.

_I'll just cross dress as a boy! Yep that'll do… _I took off my necklace and bracelet before putting on a boy clothes. I put on a cap and tuck in my hair. I walk toward a mirror and inspect myself. _Wow I look like a boy… Seems like my flat chest helps after all… Maybe I'll put on contacts…_I searched for my contacts lens and picked the green one. I slipped it on carefully and look in the mirror again. _Perfect! _I stroll into the kitchen and greeted, "Yo!"

"Umm… May I ask who you are sir?" Meyrin asked, blushing a fine shade of red. I took off the cap and the lenses and stare at them. "So?" I questioned. "Perfect, Mai! You look just like a boy!" Finny chirped. "Thanks," I said as I slipped on the green lens and put on my cap before tucking in my hair. "Mai, how did you change your eyes colour?" Bard asked. "I use lens," I answered casually sitting on one of the counters.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

I glance outside and spotted a carriage coming in. _Ah the guest is here… _I knocked on the door before entering Ciel's study. "Hey Ciel!" I said. "The guest is here," I added staring at his pile of work. "Who are you?" he asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I'm Mai!" I replied with a Cheshire grin. "If you're Mai, why your eyes are green instead of brown?" he asked again. _This is troublesome… _I took off the lens and the cap letting my hair fall down. "So enough proof?" I questioned the young earl.

"Yes but why are you dress as a boy? How do you make your eyes green?" he asked. "Oh using these. The reason why is because I don't like dresses so I cross dress," I answered, fixing my getup and snuggling on the couch. "Mai, don't you have any work?" Ciel asked, not taking his eyes off his work. "I guess none since the guest is coming," I replied.

As if on cue, there is a knock on the door and the Sebastian entered. "Young Master, Mr. Damian is here," he said. Ciel followed Sebastian outside and greeted the guest while I hid behind a statue frozen. _He is the one… _I quickly dash into the living room and hid in a cupboard. I opened it a little so that I can see and hear what is going on.

Soon, they entered and started to play a game. As they play, Mr. Damian requested £12.000 for a larger workforce however Ciel didn't agree and continue to play the board game. Mr. Damian's character encounter troubles like bewitch by the eyes of dead. Not long after that, his character loss a leg. "Haha! This is quite the severe board, isn't it? Is there no way to restore my legs?" he asked. "Something once lost will never return," Ciel replied. Then another misfortune befalls Mr. Damian's character. It got burned.

_Yikes… Is this a magic board game? _Suddenly, I heard a knock and Sebastian telling them that dinner is ready. I waited until they left was about to leave when the cupboard opens and I stumbled out. "What are you doing there?" Sebastian enquired coldly. _He is still angry? _"Ehehehe… **Gomen…**" I muttered before bowing my head. He sighed and asked again, "Why are you dressed as a boy and why are your eyes green?" "The uniform that Meyrin gives me is well… I hate dresses. Also, I wearing lens now," I replied while taking off the contacts before slipping them on again.

We left the room and head toward the garden. Sebastian served Ciel and the guest a Donburi and made a passionate speech about it and the guest could only gape at him. "Meyrin, don't just stand there. Pour the wine into the glass," Sebastian whispered in her ear which make her blush and she wobbled forward shakily. _Oh shit! _"Sebastian-san, you've make a big mistake…" I muttered under my breath but it still catches his attention. _She's gonna spill it… _My thought came true as Meyrin spill the wine on the tablecloth. Just before a drop of wine drop onto the guest, Sebastian pulled the cloth swiftly. _Is he a human? _

"…Hm? Where'd the table cloth go?!" Mr. Damian exclaimed. Ciel smiles, "… Heh. The cloth got a little dirty, so it was removed. Don't let it worry you. Excuse the big interruption. Please continue to enjoy the meal at your leisure."

Sebastian walks over to my side and whispered, "What do you mean by mistake?" "Oh it's a lady's thing. A male will never understand," I answered softly. "I can understand so explain," he insisted. "Not in a million year," I said stubbornly. "You humans won't last for that long," I heard him mutters very quietly that I need to strain my ears to hear it. _Human? _

I decided to question him about it and observe the guest. When they finished eating, they decided to finish the game. I was about to run and hide in the cupboard again but can't since Sebastian is holding me by my shirt collar.

"Mai, the Young Master will get angry if he found out that you eavesdrop on him," he said calmly. "Tch… Fun spoiler," I muttered as I look away and pout. I followed him to the kitchen and watched him prepare some tea and snacks for both Ciel and Mr. Damian.

Just as we are about to enter the living room, Mr. Damian exited the room. He said that he is going to go borrow phone. _Liar, liar… Liar's pants on fire… _As soon as I'm sure that he can't hear me I said in a sing song voice, "Liar~ Liar~ Liar's pants onfire~" At this moment, all attention are on me. Ciel whispered to Sebastian he quickly went out and I follow him.

"Mai, why are you following me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "To check whether my dream is correct," I replied nonchalantly. On the way, I saw the guest in the same position as the one in my dream. He looks at us in fear and crawled away and like in my dream Sebastian started to taunt him. He tried to run away from Sebastian and enters a room.

When the butler was about to chase him, I grab his sleeves, gaining his attention. "What?" he asked irritated. "So you're gonna burn him?" I asked. "Gonna?" he enquired instead of replying. "It means going to," I answered as he nodded in understanding. "Let's just see," he replied.

We enter the dark room and Sebastian opened a peeking hole to look inside the oven. "My… my… Our guest is so impatient," he muttered and turns on the oven. "Sebastian, you're a demon," I said.

He turns around to face me. The look on his face makes me froze on spot. His eyes are glowing pink and the pupils became slits. However it disappeared as soon as it came. "Well, the guest is lying and trying to trick the Young Master so I did what is needed to be done," he replied smiling innocently. _Did I imagine it? No I'm sure I didn't. What is he? _"You're cruel. Oh well, I'm going to go now," I said trying to act normal.

I walk around the mansion and soon ended up in Ciel's study. I was about to knock when I heard Sebastian's and Ciel's chuckling about Mr. Damian's misfortune. _They're laughing when people are harmed?! Heartless… _

I strolled into the garden and sat down and stare at the stars. _Naru… Bou-san… Ayako…. I miss you all… _Suddenly I felt the presence of two spirits and started to search for them. My eyes fell on two translucent figures of Ciel's parents.

Mai: Are you Ciel's parents?

They nodded once.

Vincent: My name is Vincent Phantomhive and this is my wife Rachel Phantomhive.

Mai: Why haven't you move on?

Rachel: We're worried about Ciel. He has changed do much. He used to be a very cheerful boy. *sigh*

Mai: I promise that I'll protect him and make him happy so please move on.

Vincent: *shook head sadly* he has gotten himself into very big trouble… I don't whether you can save him or not kind angel…

Mai: Eh? Angel? I'm not an angel... *blinks in confusion*

Rachel: *laughs softly* you have a tremendous hidden power that you don't know.

Mai: Eh? I don't un-

"Mai, who are you talking to?"Sebastian asked. "Ciel's parent," I replied and stare at the said ghost. They mouthed to me 'keep our conversation a secret'. _Why? _"It's late so go take a rest," he said. "Hn."

**Ai-chan: *sighs* I'm tired…**

**Ciel: You didn't do anything so why are you tired, lazy bone?**

**Ai-chan: Shut up, brat!**

**Gene: *pops out of nowhere* so let's me massage you.**

**Ai-chan: Thanks Gene. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter III

**Ai-chan: Konnichiwa Minna!**

**Ciel: What rubbish are you talking about?**

**Ai-chan: *emits evil aura and took out Grell's death scythe* Japanese… is NOT rubbish! *chases Ciel***

**Ciel: *panics* Sebastian save me!**

**Sebastian: *bows* yes my lord!**

**Ai-chan: * took out a cute kitten and gave it to Sebastian* there you go. *glare at smile while smirking* you're so dead Ciel!**

**Mai: *sweat drop* our angry author DOESN'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR KUROSHITSUJI and on with the story.**

_**Italic – Thoughts**_

Normal – English

**Bold – Japanese**

**Mai's POV**

_**Mai's Nightmare**_

_**I ran around the mansion and found my wife slumped on the floor. "Rachel!" I shouted in panic. I carry her princess style and enter the nearest room which is my study. I place Rachel on the armchair and proceed to break one of the windows. Suddenly I felt pain on my back and my chest. I look back and saw a white hair haired and purple eyes woman. She is grinning like a maniac as she pulls the knife and drags me onto the armchair and stabs Rachel before placing her on top of me. I heard Ciel's worried voice before I stop breathing. **_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as the wounds inflicted on me in the nightmare hurt like hell. SLAP! "Eh?" I muttered as I opened my eyes and my hazel orbs met worried crimson ones. Tears started welling and I tackledSebastian. "Shush… It's okay…" he comforted. "I-I d-don't w-want t-to d-die…" I mumbled.

Once I calm down, Sebastian asked, "What did you dream of?" "I experience Vincent Phantomhive's death. I felt his pain and it's excruciating," I explained. "I don't want to die anymore…" I muttered. "You won't, I'll protect you," he promised. "Hm… Um… Sebastian-san can you please exit the room. I'm going to change," I said. "Of course."

I dress like a boy again like yesterday and met up with the idiot trio on the way. I bumped into Meyrin and we fell onto the floor. "Ow…" I whined as I rub my sore butt. "Mai, help us catch the mouse," Bard said. I look at the scurrying mouse and used my PK-MT to lift it and put it inside the net. "Wow… How did you do that?" Finny wondered while the other two just open and close their mouth like a fish. "PK-MT is an ability to control moving things," I explained simply. "Cool! Help us catch the rodent," Meyrin said and oblige.

**MEANWHILE IN THE LOUNGE**

**Normal POV**

The muffled sounds of 'Oh's and 'Ah's filled the room. Sounds of billiard balls hitting each other added to the noise. "So noisy!" a gangster-like man commented smugly. "It appears that there are mice here too," he added as he hit a white ball. "When are you going to stop those vermin from running free? All they do is search for food and spread disease," a fat man enquired while eating a sandwich.

"Running free? Isn't he just leaves them as large?" a Chinese man said with his eyes closed. "Yes, after all he always aims for the nine balls," a red haired woman dress in scarlet agreed while smirking. "So are you going to pass again, Earl Phantomhive?" she added.

"Pass, Madam Red after all I don't believe in shooting useless balls," Ciel replied. "Enough of your pompous talk. When will you exterminate the mice?" a tall, graying man asked impatiently. "Pompous, Lord Randal? Hahaha…" the younger man laughed and was about to speak again when Madam Red shrieked at the sight of a mouse entering from under the doors.

A knock was heard and in came a young lady dress like a man. "Umm… Excuse me," she muttered and stretch her hand. At the same time the mouse floated toward her. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologized and turned to leave but bumped into a blond Italian looking man. "I'm sorry Sir. Please excuse me," Mai apologized again and left.

"Well who is that young man? He seems to have powers too," the Italian man asked. "My new servant," Ciel half lied. "He's quite cute huh? How old is he?" Madam Red enquired. "15? 16, probably…" Ciel replied nonchalantly. "My, my… I think I'm going to adopt him," she decided.

Ciel down his cue stick and demanded, "May we just get back to the subject at hand?" He faces Lord Randall and answered, "I tend to deal with matter right away. I've already secure the necessities. It'll be easier to find their nest and eradicate them. I hope you've prepared a tidy sum."

"You vulture!" Lord Randal growled full of hate while Lau, the Chinese man took his turn. "Do you think you have the right to insult our coat of arms? You, who've spent a lot on bloodhounds that didn't even manage to catch a single vermin," the 12 years old earl asked with dark aura surrounding him while the man just gritted his teeth and glare at him. If look can kill people, Ciel would have died a thousand times already.

"Ah…Too bad… A foul. My, billiards is difficult." Lau commented as he frowns. "It's Earl's turn, will you take your shot?" the blonde asked. "Yes, I think I'm going to end this silly game," Ciel decided and walk forward. He brushed against fuming Lord Randal with cold indifference. "So when are you going to pay?" he asked. "This evening," the older man replied.

"Good, I'll send a carriage to pick you up later," Ciel said as he sat on the edge of the billiard table. "Three balls left so are you aiming for the nine balls?" Lau enquired as he observes the young earl. "Of course." "Let's see the skill of this game for ourselves!" one of the room occupants said with his lips curled up into a smile. "Greed shall be your downfall, Ciel!" Lord Randal commented smugly. Ciel simply laughs and hits the white ball. The white ball hit the seven and eight ball as it head toward the nine ball. All three balls went in and victory went to the young prodigy. "Greed you say?" he asked as he smirked.

**Mai's POV**

After exiting the lounge, I decided to rest after using my powers. _Man… This is so tiring… _I went to the living room to find Ciel. I entered and saw a red lady, a Chinese man, a doll like girl, Ciel and Sebastian. "Ah, if it isn't the cute boy!" the red lady cheered. _Cute boy? Oh yeah! I'm dressing as a boy! _""Madam Red she is a girl not a boy. She just likes to… umm… cross dress," Ciel corrected.

"Eh?! But she looks just like a boy!" Madam Red exclaimed. I sighed and took of my contacts and cap off. "My name Taniyama Mai," I introduced. "My… my… She is Japanese huh… She is cute. My name is Lau," a Chinese man commented. "T-Thank y-you…" I stuttered a thank you.

Suddenly, I was tackled into a hug by somebody. I look at my attacker and saw Madam Red with gleaming eyes. "You're SO cute!" she squealed. "I want to adopt her! Can I Ciel?" she asked. "Ask her yourself," he replied. "Well I would love to have a mother since I'm an orphan…" I answered, whispering the last part. "Yes! Why are you dress as a boy?" Madam Red enquired. "I hate wearing dress when it isn't necessary," I answered. "How about skirts?" she asked. "Sure!" As soon as I said sure, she drags me off to my room.

**AFTER A WHILE**

We entered the living room again as Madam Red chirped, "We're back~" She pushes me to the front and I stood there awkwardly. I wore a cardigan with a yellow sleeveless top and denim skirt. "She got a nice figure except for her chest," Lau complimented and I blush. "Her clothes are kind of revealing but it fits her really well though," Madam Red said. Lau suddenly said something that infuriates Madam Red and they started to argue. _Just like Bou-san and Ayako… _I noticed Ciel slips out of the room and follows him.

"I'll bring up some afternoon tea to your room. I have prepared apple and raisin dip pie for today's snack. I will bring it to you when it's baked, so please wait for a moment," I heard Sebastian said while Ciel just mutters a quiet okay. I ran to my room in lightning speed and change my clothes. I jog to Ciel's study but when I was about to knock I felt something bad going to happen and just rush inside. I look around and found no Ciel. All of a sudden, I felt a pain in the back of my head and fainted.

**Sebastian's POV**

I push the cart and knocked on the door. I opened the door slowly when I receive silence as a respond. "Young Master?" I questioned. The sight of the room shocks me. Things are thrown all over the place as if a tornado swept over it. "This is… Ah… How terrible. Now the tea I worked so hard to prepare has become meaningless," I muttered. I closed the window and was about to leave when a red spot on the carpet gain my attention. "Is this…? My… they are such trouble magnets…" I sighed as I rub the spot and lick it. _Really… Those two…_ I exit the room and walk around the corridor, still holding the pie. On the way, I saw a glint between the trees from the corner of my eyes.

"M-Mr. Sebastian! Just now, I found a letter! It's addressed to Sir Ciel Phantomhive and Valet!" Meyrin stuttered as she ran over. _She'll trip in 3… 2… 1… _As if on cue, Meyrin trips and at the same time a bullet was fired, aiming for my head. "W-Wha?!" Meyrin stuttered. I stare at the empty plate and not long after the pie lands on it perfectly. I asked Meyrin to hand the letter.

We've got your employer. You have what we want. Bring it to White Chapel on back's row. "What an undignified invitation…" I muttered. "What the hell happened?" Bard asked and at the same time Finny also asked, "Are you alright?" "Oh it was nothing much. My apologies everyone but can I entrust the cleaning and supper preparations to you?" I lied smoothly. "…That's fine, but…" Bard replied hesitantly. "I have a bit of minor business to take care of. After finish, clean this too, please," I added."Okay…" Bard replied in confusion. "I shall return before dinner time," I said and sped off using my demon speed.

**MEANWHILE WITH CIEL AND MAI**

**Normal's POV**

Mai groaned as my eyes flutter open. She tried to stretch but can't since her hands are strapped together. _Oh crap! _She thought and used her PK and removes the straps silently. She looks at her left and found Ciel bleeding and bruised however his lip and eyes show amusement. "Oh you're awake," the gangster like man said. Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

Grunt A: I'm sorry, we failed.

Azurro: You failed? You useless bastards! This is why you're worth less than shit! I'm through with you. Return at once!

Grunt B: Wait, some trouble came up… WHAT THE HELL?!

Azurro: What's wrong? Did a bear show up or something? *chuckles*

Grunts: WAH! AHHH!

Azurro: *worried* what's wrong you guys? Is it something you can't handle?!

Grunt A: GIVE ME SPEED!

Grunt B: THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

Grunt A: It's no use! IT'S CMING!

Azurro: What's coming? Jokes won't be-

Grunt A: IT'S…

Azurro: *angry* Cut it out, you bastards.

Grunt B: It's no good! It's here-…

Grunts: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Azurro: *panic* H…Hey… Hey! What's wrong?

Ciel: *chuckles* it would appear the go fetch has failed.

Azurro: *kicks and punches Ciel in fury* SHUT UP! YOU STUPID BRAT! *shouts to the grunts* HEY! If you don't answer, I'll kill you, you mongrels! HEY!

Sebastian: Hello? Hello? I am a member of the Phantomhive household… I hope our master hasn't been troubling you. Hello? Is something the matter?

Ciel: Woof!

Sebastian: Understood. Right away. I'll come for you soon… So please wait a bit longer.

*phone call ends*

Sebastian: Thank you. Incidentally, there are a few other things I'd like to hear from you. Is that acceptable? First, your owner's name, please gentlemen.

*silence*

Sebastian: Come now. I'm not a very patient person. You don't to end up like Humpty Dumpty do you?

Grunts: *scared* The Ferro family's Azurro Vener! He's setting up a hideout north of the East end.

Sebastian: *grin* is that so?

Grunts: We were… o-only hired out!

Sebastian: Oh is that how it was? Then, I apologize for detaining you. Please… enjoy your trip. *jumps of the car and watches it fell with cold eyes* Ferro family… Oh dear. It's this late already. At this rate, I shall be late for dinner.

"The brat's watchdog is on its way over! Lock down the door and have the men on their guard! Have every entry point secured! He must be caught! Don't let him set a single foot in here!" Azurro ordered as his men quickly took their assigned positions. Unknown to the men, Sebastian has entered the mansion and is currently standing behind them. "Not bad… I like this mansion's style," he commented. "Wha… Why are you here?! How the hell did you get in!" the guards yelled.

"You're all too busy to notice me entering," Sebastian said with a blank look on his face. "What's with the tailcoat? WHO ARE YOU?!" the men asked. "Me? Ah forgive me, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Phantomhive's butler," Sebastian introduced himself darkly.

While Sebastian is busy defeating these troublesome pests, the idiot trio is confused about what they should do with the pie.

Groans could be heard everywhere as Sebastian finish the last henchmen. _Five thirty… I don't have much time… _He entered and suddenly bullets were fired to him but since he IS Sebastian, he dodged all of them gracefully. Throwing plates, knives and forks, the enemy's army is wiped out one by one. The same thing happened when he enters the dining room. The men are all scared and they called the guards assigned in another place to come as a backup.

"These vermin have wasted too much of my time…" Sebastian grumbled. Taking out silver wares from his coat, he aimed them at the enemies and each one hit them accurately in their forehead thus killing them in a shot. "He's only the Phantomhive butler! How could he be so strong!" one of the men asked.

Once the fight's over, countless numerous bodies can be seen everywhere. Sebastian hanged from the chandelier and concluded, "Ok, that should be about it. Five forty three…"

**IN THE ROOM WHERE MAI AND CIEL ARE HELD CAPTIVE**

Azurro Vener glanced around anxiously as sound of footsteps echoed around the chamber. _Why did it suddenly become quiet? _He thought holding a gun. "Let us begin… I thank you for taking care of our master…" Sebastian emerged from the dark hallway and bowed humbly. _A black tailcoat?! _Azurro thought in surprise. "Ha, I never thought you could single handedly take on all those men. Amazing… I was expecting some kind of a monster rather a butler in a tailcoat. Who are you? A killer sent to save the young master? An undercover special officer? You can't be just a butler!" Azurro guessed.

"No, I'm just a normal average butler," the man clad in black replied. "Oh, really? I've never met a butler of your talents before… I'm very impressed… However, you don't want to see your cute little master with a hole in his head do you? You're a smart butler; you should know what I want right?" Azurro said as he grab a handful of Ciel's hair and point a gun to his head.

"Ciel! Let him go you bastard!" Mai shouted and used her PK to lift the slightly moving man. "Wha-?!"the floating man gasped as he dropped Ciel to the ground. At the same time, Sebastian took out a box from his coat. BANG!

**Mai's POV**

The sound of the gun was followed by abundant gunshot. _Eh…? What happened…? _I look at the ground and saw bloody Sebastian. "Sebastian…?" I called timidly. "Sebastian… is dead…?" I asked no one in particular. I turn my head and stare at the men hidden behind the painting. Azurro just laughs and taunts Ciel. I release the straps that bound me and crawl over to Sebastian. I squatted beside him and poke his cheek a few times.

Usually I would have screamed but this time I wonder why I didn't. "Nee~ Sebby? Are you really dead?" I giggled as I stood up and face the men that have ambushed him. My eyes shines red for a moment and the men cried in pain as their limbs are twisted by some unknown power. Once they are all dead I face Azurro who is shivered in fear. "Don't you dare or I'll kill your master!" he threatened. "Master? Haha… Don't kid me! I don't have any master so go ahead!" I replied and smile like a maniac. My eyes glowed red again and soon Azurro is dead.

"Mai… what are you?" Ciel whispered. I turned to look at him and suggested in a hollow voice, "A monster?" I went back to Sebastian and took out a permanent marker that I always carry around as my lucky charm. Every time I bring this marker, good things always happen. I pull off the lid and started to draw on Sebastian's face. I draw a mustache, glasses and swirls.

"Sebastian, the enemy is dead. How long are you going to sleep there?" Ciel asked as he tries to stop laughter from escaping his throat. "My… my… I apologizes Young Master," the idiot butler said. I unconsciously tackled him in a hug and mumbled, "**I'm sorry that I broke the promise, Sebby…**" I flashed him a weak smile and fell into familiar darkness.

**Sebastian's POV**

"Sebastian, carry her," Young Mater ordered. "But Young Master, how about you?" I asked. "I'm okay just carry her," he replied and walks off. He staggered and I caught but he just slaps my hand away. "I'm fine!" he insisted. _What a stubborn human… _I sighed and pick Mai up. _She's light… _I followed my Young Master a back to the estate. As we get near to the mansion, the triple idiots came running towards us. "Mr. Sebastian, Youn- Ah! The Young Master and Mai are hurt!" Finny shouted and the trio panicked. "We fell from tree and I accidentally drag her down with me. She hit her head so she fainted," Young Master lied. "Oh..."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I patrolled around the mansion and heard someone's singing. _Could it be Maika? No it can't be… I saw her disappear in front of my eyes… _I head toward the source and the view makes my eyes wide. _Maika! She's back! She's save! _Unconsciously, I embraced her from behind, startling her. I buried my face in her hair and breathe in her scent. _Cinnamons and jasmines… Still the same… _"Sebastian-san?" Mai's voice broke my thoughts. I snapped out of my trance and let her go. I stare into familiar yet different set of brown eyes. "Hey are you a ghost?" she asked dumbly. _Huh? _"I saw you die so are you a ghost?" she repeated. "No, I'm alive," I said and walk off.

I felt something grab my sleeve and look back. "Then what are you?" "A demon," I muttered under my breath but she heard it as her eyes widened a fraction. "W-What?" she muttered and move back, taking an attacking position. I stare at her and asked, "What are you doing? I'm not going to attack as long I still have this contract with Young Master." Once again, her eyes widened. "Ciel… made a contract… with a demon?" she asked. I ignored her and left.

**Ai-chan: Sebastian why do you hate dogs?**

**Sebastian: They are… well how should I explain it… **

**Ciel: Woof!**

**Sebastian: *eyebrow twitch* Young Master… please stop it…**

**Ai-chan: *giggles* hey Ciel since you get the name Sebastian from your dog, where did you get the name Michaelis?**

**Ciel: Madam Red's dead dog.**

**Ai-chan: *burst into laughter* dog's name!**

**Sebastian: Please R&R. *sighes***


	4. Chapter IV

**Ai-chan: I'm bored~**

**Gene: *smirks* then I'll entertain you, my love. *starts kissing Ai-chan's neck***

**Mai: *blushes* guys!**

**Ai-chan: *stops Gene* Ciel you go away! Shoo! Shoo!**

**Sebastian: Young Master, let's leave. *carry Ciel***

**Ai-chan: *smirks* now let's continue…**

**Mai: *sighs* Ai-chan DOESN'T OWN GHOST HUNT AND KUROSHITSUJI.**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – English

**Bold – Japanese**

**Mai's POV**

I woke up due to the sound of crashing and Finny's crying. _What happened now? _I lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling. _What happened yesterday? Why did he do that? _Shaking away the thoughts, I prepare myself and went outside. I went to the dining room only to find it in a mess. "What the heck?" I questioned. I found the trio idiots, Madam Red's butler, Sebastian, Tanaka and Ciel.

"Meyrin, what happened?" I whispered. "Grell pushes a tea cart and hit Finny then attempt to wipe the spilled tea but pulled the table cloth instead," she answered. _Yikes… he is so clumsy… _I observed Sebastian and Grell and soon I found out that Grell is here because Madam Red asked Sebastian to train him.

Half of the day went noisily. Instead of improving, Grell failed every task which annoys and angers the rest. Though for me, it's quite amusing to see someone clumsier than me. I stood beside Sebastian who is trying to stop Grell from doing suicide. "You'll create more trouble if you do that," he said.

"Mai, you're coming with us to the town," Ciel ordered. I nodded and followed the two men. Entering a shop, a man greeted us, "Welcome boy. Are you here for an errand for your father?" Dark aura started to appear as Ciel opened his mouth to retort. However and thankfully, the demon stopped him. "Excuse me, we're here for my master's cane," he smiled politely. "Ah so you're the owner for this cane. Exactly what sort of person do you intend to have use this cane? It couldn't be that kid…" the man said as he handed Sebastian a short cane. Suddenly the cane was pointed at him which makes him froze in fear. _Tyrants… _"It doesn't bend. It's a well built cane. This should cover it," Sebastian said and throws a bag of coins on the counter.

As soon as they left, I bowed at the man and apologized, "I'm sorry for their behavior. They are quite short tempered…" "Mai!" "Coming!" I shouted at Ciel. I bow once again and left. "Humph… Finny's idiocy is a bothersome thing. Thanks to that, I got stuck with getting a new one," Ciel grumbled. "My deepest apologies. It's true that you grew but it did take time," Sebastian replied. I sighed and look away. _Men… are so damn annoying… _"Mai, this is for you," Ciel said as he tosses a bag with gold coins. "Ciel are you sure? This seems to be too much…" I asked. "Yes you saved me last time when the idiot didn't…" he replied. "Huh? When?" I enquired. "Yesterday. Didn't you remember?" he asked and I shook my head no. He was about to speak when a child's voice interrupted him.

"Look mommy! It's Phantom's Bitter Rabbit! It's a new one!" a child cried in glee. "Oh you… Didn't I just buy candy?" the child's mother sighed as she drags her son away. _He seems to really want the candy… _"Ciel, I'm going to there a moment. Later I'll catch up," I shouted as I run off without listening. I dashed into the shop and bought a bitter rabbit and a doll that catches my eye. It's a black rabbit with a red eye.

"Excuse me mam! I want to give this to your son!" I said as I approach the boy and his mother. "Ah thank you, young lad. You're so kind," the woman said. "You're welcome. Bye and take care," I waved my hand with a smile on my face and when they are out of sight I let a sigh escape from my mouth. _If only my parents we're still alive… _I went back to carriage to find Ciel and Sebastian staring. "You're actions are so kind!" Sebastian commented. "Yeah right coming from a demon like you I don't know whether I should take that as a compliment or insult," I replied sarcastically.

Ciel's eyes widened and glares at Sebastian, "You knew that she knew but you didn't tell me?" "My apologies it has somehow slipped my mind," Sebastian bowed and I scoffed. _Slipped from my ass. _We entered the carriage and Ciel said, "Mai, don't tell the other about this!" I just stare at him and replied, "Idiot." "What?!" he exclaimed. "You heard me. Making a contract with a demon is so stupid but then I'm not you so I don't know what you're thinking at that time," I explained.

I stare out at the window and fell asleep.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I stood in a garden full of roses of different colours. Two teenagers, one male and one female, ran into the garden. "SEBBY! GET BACK HERE!" the lass screamed in fury. "No way, Maika. Try to catch me if you can!" Sebby replied. "Sebastian!" Maika yelled. **_

_**Suddenly the scene changes and this time, I saw four adults and a boy in the garden. "Alex, Maria, long time no see," a dark brown haired and red eyed male greeted. "Yes, Sasuke, Sakura. It's been a long time indeed," Alex, a black haired and blue eyed male replied. "How is little Sebastian?" Sakura, a silver haired and green eyed lady asked. "Here, still the same. Where is Maika?" Maria, a blond with red eyes lady, enquired. "Mommy! Daddy! Look I made you a flower crown!" a high pitched voice said. A little girl with red eyes and silver hair came running but she accidentally trips and cries. "Now Maika, a small scrape like this will heal in a second. See…" Sakura comforted the crying child. The wound on Maika's knee healed in a second. "Still the same too huh…" Maria commented, chuckling slightly. **_

_**Once again the scene changes and this time there's only four adults sitting around a marble table. "The demons attacked her again yesterday… It's been worse these few days…" Sasuke sighed. "Being a half angel and half demon makes Maika a rare creature… She is also powerful... and can shape shifts know…" Sasuke added. "We'll help you guys. Sebastian has been stronger now…" Alex said. Maria was about to open her mouth to speak when I was abruptly pulled away from the scene. **_

"-i! Mai! Wake up!" I groaned and snapped open my eyes. My brown orbs were met with crimson ones. I realized that he is so close so I punched his face. He glared at me before aiding Ciel. I followed them and gaped at the sight of the garden. The hedges where cut into a skull. Ciel entered the mansion and nearly fainted. On the contrary, I squealed like a mad girl, "Kyaa! This is so cute!"

I saw Bard, Finny and Meyrin on the corner of the room with Grell who is trying to kill himself again. I burst into laughter when I saw Bard dressed as a maid and Finny dressed as a rabbit. Muffled sounds of a girl's squeal could be heard and soon Tanaka appeared wearing a dress. Ciel visibly paled before a blond girl tackles him. She squeezes Ciel and shook him too.

Sebastian intervenes and greeted Elizabeth. "Sebastian, I have something for you!" she said and put on a pink bonnet on Sebastian. I laughs into another full blown laughter and rolled on the ground clutching my stomach. Sebastian fakes a smile and thanks her. "More, importantly Lizzie, why are you here? Have you told Auntie?" Ciel questioned. "I wanted to see you so I rushed out in secret and came here.

"Mr. Sebastian, who is this girl?" Bard asked. "Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée," Sebastian replied in a monotone. "EH?!" the three idiots and I shouted. "Ciel let's have a party!" Elizabeth decided and rambled into her own world.

**LATER IN CIEL'S STUDY**

Ciel sat slumped on his desk as he and Sebastian discuss Elizabeth.

Sebastian: Lady Elizabeth is the previous head family's younger sister. The daughter of Middleford-Marquis family that Lady Francis married into… Also, you can't turn your fiancée away coldly, so it can't be helped.

Ciel: It's not like I became her fiancée, I was forced to do it.

Sebastian: *serves tea* …however, today it would be more profitable to obey her and follow her wishes yes? You also still haven't finished the current game.

Ciel: Just fill her quickly with dinner or something or something and then bring it away. I don't have time to associate with little girls and their hobbies.

Sebastian: …however, it appears that Lady Elizabeth wishes to hold a dance…

o…o…o...o…o…o

Sebastian: Young Master.

Ciel: What?

Sebastian: I don't have proof but… is it true you can't dance?

o…o…o…o…o…o

Sebastian: *sighs* It's no wonder. It seems that even if you were invited to a party, you would be a wallflower.

Ciel: I'm busy with work. I don't have time to busy myself with games…

Sebastian: *turns Ciel's chair* I'll take your word for it, but Young Master, But it's often said that a dance is a "social" thing. At evening and dinner parties and the like, good grooming has become a must. If you can become an elite gentleman, dancing should be natural. If you were to refuse an invitation from a customer's daughter, in high society, your reputation will go down the gutter…

Ciel: *annoyed* …I get it already! It's fine like this. Who would call for a home tutor?

Sebastian: From now on there won't be any time to call for a tutor. Since just demeanor and pose are sufficient, you will master the basics in one song.

Ciel: *suspicious* then who'll teach me? No matter how you look at the people of this house…

Sebastian: Please don't worry. Though you're insolent, I'll be your instructor.

Ciel: *furious* you idiot! Do you think I'd dance with a big, male partner like you? Do you even know how to dance?

Sebastian: If it's Viennese Waltz, then please leave it to me. I often cause quite a commotion at Schonbrunn Palace. Won't you be my partner for one song? My lord.

With that, the disastrous lesson starts. Beginning with left foot, Ciel accidentally steps on his butler. When trying to do a natural turn, it came out very stiff. Putting out a leg as if it's sliding ended up as a kick on Sebastian's ankle. "Wow Ciel… You're worse than me…" I muttered while eating a cake. "Shut up!" he snapped. "It seems your talent for dancing in non-existent. It must be crushing Young Master…" Sebastian added. "You're too big!"Ciel complained. "Are you ready Young Master? It's said that "Dance begins with the Waltz and ends with Waltz". You can't dance with high social status ungracefully. In any case, Mai you become Young Master's partner," he said.

I choked on the cake and asked, "What?" "Do it!' he ordered. "Tch fine. Don't blame me if I step his foot or something," I grumbled. Before I realize it the dance ended with only small mistakes. "Good, Young Master. It seems you can dance after all but we need to do something about your frown," Sebastian commented as he pulled Ciel's cheek. "Stop it!" a loud slap echoed through the room. "Somehow… I … smiling… To smile happily… is something I've forgotten…" he muttered. _He's forgotten_ _how to smile? _"Well then Ciel I'll help you remember," I chirped.

"You don't know anything about me! You're too ignorant! You act like you've no worry!" he exclaimed. I smacked his head and opened my mouth. "You don't know anything about me either, selfish brat. You didn't know what I went through when they died. Unlike you who are rich, I need to work at the age of 9 in order to survive. When I was sent to orphanage, I got no friends. I'm lucky that I'm lucky that my teacher took me in. Now excuse me, I'm going to leave," I said in a calm voice and blank look.

BANG! The door slams open and Elizabeth went in. "Cie-!" she started but stopped. Out of a sudden, I felt shivers ran up my spine and turned my head to see Elizabeth observing me. "Oh shit…!" I yelled and hid behind the nearest person. "Sebastian, I don't care whether you're a demon or not but please help me," I begged giving him puppy dog eyes but he just smiles wickedly and pushes me to Elizabeth. "**LET ME GO! MAD GIRL! BAKA!**" I screamed every insult that I know.

**AFTER A LONG HORRIBLE 1 HOUR**

"But Lizzie, I'll trip!" I whined as I followed Lizzie. She found out that I'm a girl so she dressed me in an A-line white dress with lots of frills and ribbons. The occupants of the room stare at me. "Mai! You're so beautiful!" Meyrin complimented. I blushed and muttered a soft thanks. "Ciel!" Lizzie shouted in glee when she saw Ciel wearing his costume.

"You're so cute!" she exclaimed again as she hug Ciel. "Eh?! Where is the ring that I gave you?!" she queried. _Something bad is going to happen… _"This ring is fine," Ciel replied curtly. "No, I went to lots of trouble to make everything cute. Only your ring is totally not cute!" she yelled. _Huh… this is going to be a long day… _I look back at the couple and saw Lizzie holding Ciel. "Elizabeth! Give it back!" Ciel boomed.

_Insensitive… _I get ready my PK as Lizzie tears up and screamed, "I HATE THIS RING!" She slams the ring down and I stop the fall and make it land gently on the floor. Ciel raises his hand and was about to hit Lizzie when Sebastian intervene. "You've forgotten your long awaited cane," he said and explained why Ciel acted like this.

I glanced back at the now calm boy and gaped. "CIEL! WHY DID YOU THROW THAT RING?! IT'S NOT BROKEN YET YOU THREW IT AWAY!" I screamed. "But Lizzie threw it…" Ciel stated. "**Baka… Really is a blatant idiot…**" I muttered in Japanese, ignoring his statement. "Anyway I don't care about it. I am the head of the Phantomhive house even without that ring," he said.

Ciel: What's with that face?

Lizzie: B-But…

Ciel: *sighs*It's a terrible face and yet you call yourself a lady. *wipes Lizzie's tears*

Lizzie: Hick!  
Ciel: I wouldn't want to invite a lady with a face like that to a dance would I? Let's forget those bad things and dance until dawn with evening party etiquette, shall we? My Lady? *stretches out hand*

Lizzie: *smiles* yes… It's really is… like a dream!

I watches them dance and left the room silently to look for the ring. I heard a violin playing and man's singing joins the noise. I went to the garden found the ring. "Thank god that it isn't broken. That idiotic brat…" I mumbled. "Mai, what are you doing here?" a voice asked. "Go away. It's none of your business, demon," I seethed and walked away.

Suddenly, I was pinned at the wall and pinkish eyes glared at me. "What?!" I enquired. I lifted the things and aim them at Sebastian. He let go and I scooted away. I stuck out my tongue and dashed into the house. On the way, I heard a sound. "**Kyaa~~ It's a cat!**" a squealed and hold the cat in my arms. "I think I'll name you Yoru…" I decided.

**LATER THAT EVEINING**

"Mai!" Madam Red called as she gave me a bone-crushing hug. "Madam Red, are you here to visit Ciel?" I enquired. "No, I'm here to visit you my dear Mai and please just call me mom or mother," she replied. "Okay m-mom…" "Good! Now let's go shopping!" she cheered and drags me off.

Once we arrive at the town, we enter a cloth shop. Dressing of different colour and design are hung everywhere. "Now let's find you some dress," 'mom' said. After a few dozen dresses, we went into another shop which has men's clothing this time. We bought some shorts and left.

When we went back to the mansion, the sky is already dark. "See you tomorrow Mai!" 'mom' said as she waves at me. "Bye mom!" I answered with a smile on my face.

"Where did you go?" Ciel asked as I entered the mansion. "To the town shopping with mom," I replied. "Mom?" he queried. "Madam Red asked me to call her mom," I explained and placed the bags in my room. I changed into a teddy bear pattern pajamas and walk toward Yoru's position.

"Yoru! Yoru!" I exclaimed and search for her around the garden. "Yoru! Yor-" I called the cat as I turned around the corner only to find Sebastian cuddling Yoru. "Ah~~ such soft fur~ these little paws~" he coed. I blink once then twice then thrice before slapping myself. "I'm not dreaming… That means he is possessed… Yep that must be it… wait demons can't get possessed… AH MY HEAD HURTS!" I muttered to myself and screamed in the end while ruffling my hair.

"Mai… what are you doing here?" the demon asked. "Why are you with my cat?" I enquired back. "Your cat?" he questioned but it's more of a statement. "Yep the name's Yoru which means night." The said cat jumps off Sebastian's lap and came to me. I sat down on the ground and stroked the cat, my lips curved up forming a soft smile. A felt Sebastian sat beside me and also stroke it. "Hold on to it. I'll be back," I said as I hand him the cat and look for catnip. "Found it!" I chirped.

I hold the catnip in front of the cat to get its attention. I tease it a little by moving the catnip above its head. "You're teasing it…" Sebastian who I've forgotten a while ago commented. "Yeah so what? Wanna complain?" I enquired nonchalantly. "No, can I borrow that?" he asked politely. "Find your own," I shot back.

"Why do you hate demons so much?" he asked, holding catnip. "Demons have always cause problems for my friends. I don't care about myself but one of my friends almost lost her life to an insane demon. They are nothing but trouble," I mumbled quietly. "So you're saying that we demons are bad just because of that one?" I glared at him and replied snappily, "Yes I've encounter a lot during the past two years and on each encounter we almost lose our life. I know that making a contract with a demon is a very unintelligent thing to do because of the price. Also summoning one isn't easy because you can lose your life but then you won't understand." I stroke Yoru one more time before heading back to my room, ignoring Sebastian's stare. "Oh one more thing, you are a weird," I told him.

**Ai-chan: … **

**Sebastian: …**

**Mai: … **

**Gene: …**

**Ciel: …**

**Mai: *fed up* AH! THIS SILENCE IS BUGGING ME! SOMEBODY SAY SOMETHING!**

**Ciel: You just did.**

**Ai-chan: *stares at Ciel* Ciel, the red nose idiot~ had a very shiny nose~ and if you ever saw him~ you would say that he is weird~ **

**Ciel: *glares* shut up!**

**Ai-chan: *keeps singing* Ciel, the red nose idiot~ had a very shiny nose~ and if you ever saw him~ you would say that he is weird~ …**

**Mai: Please R&R. **

_To Paxloria – The last part of the last chapter is in Sebastian's POV. Thanks for reviewing._


	5. Chapter V

**Ai-chan: *sighs* everyone went away and left me here behind alone… *cries* SO CRUEL~! **

**Gene: I didn't leave you behind my love. *tries to comfort after turning to readers and saying 'SHE DOESN'T OWN GHOST HUNT OR KUROSHITSUJI***

_Italic – Thoughts_

**Bold – Japanese**

Normal – English

**Mai's POV**

I strolled into Ciel's study only to found Ciel tossing letter and Sebastian writing something on his notepad. Suddenly Ciel stops and muttered, "This is…"

**LATER OUT IN THE TOWN**

Sebastian opened the door and stated, "It's been a while since you've out, hasn't it?" "I couldn't care less who sent that letter… I hate going to crowded places," Ciel replied as they entered Ciel townhouse. "But being away from the mansion is okay too, for a change. Without those idiots, you can relax," Sebastian stated.

"Jeez, where did they put the tea leaves in this house?" 'Mom' asked as she looks for the said items in the cupboard. "I can't find them either," Lau lamented while looking into a pot. The room was in a complete mess. "MADAM RED?! LAU?! Why are you here?!" Ciel shouted. "Ah he came back so quickly…" 'Mom' commented as she tackled me into another bone-crushing hug. "M-Mon c-can't b-breathe…" I struggled to free myself. "Oops… Sorry… Well since my dear daughter and little nephew are in London, I came here to visit!" 'Mom' explained after apologizing and releasing me.

"Hey Earl. I've heard that many interesting things happen here," Lau informed. "We had no idea that guests are coming, I apologize for not accommodating you earlier. I'll go prepare tea immediately," Sebastian, being the proper butler, said and went to the kitchen with me on his tail. "Sebastian, can I brew the tea for them? You can't taste it if you're worried," I requested. "Fine," he answered.

I boiled the water and waited for it. _I wonder how are the SPR. Have they solved the case? I missed them so much… _The whistling of the kettle jolt me back to reality. I poured water into the cups before putting in some tea leaves.

"So?" I enquired the demon in front of me. "Not bad," he replied and we went back to gave the guests and Ciel their tea. I placed a cup of tea in front of them before sitting down and drink my own tea. "This tea is super delicious!" 'Mom' complimented. "Yes indeed although it is quite different…" Ciel commented. "Well Mai make this tea," Sebastian informed the room occupants which brought their attention on me.

I sat there calmly and drank my tea before opening my mouth to explain, "Well I often brew tea and my mother used to own a tea shop. Also my work-a-holic boss likes to drink tea that he always drinks a minimum of 10, no wait 15 cups a day. Plus he doesn't need to go to the toilet every 10 minutes…" I muttered the last part but I think everyone heard it as most of them chuckled. "Damn that narcissist…" I added under my breath darkly.

"Anyways, no matter what, every time I see you, you're still so handsome… Why don't you simply quit and come serve me?" 'Mom' suggested as she stroke Sebastian's butt which makes him froze in shock. "Mom~! Stop that!" I whined. "Ah… I'm sorry," 'Mom' apologizes and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly while Sebastian sweat drops.

**Normal POV**

Ciel: Let's talk seriously now… I've heard about a case of prostitutes murdered on the streets these days…

Madam Red: You mean what's been on the news nonstop lately? I know of it.

Lau: However what are you planning?

Ciel: This isn't just some ordinary case. The culprit's ways are very unique or should I say abnormal. That is why SHE is so concerned about this.

Mai: What do you mean?

Sebastian: The murdered prostitute was called Mary Ann Nichols. The wounds looked like they were from some kind of sharp tool, using quick cuts, with a painful death.

Ciel: *eats cake* the police and the other prostitutes dubbed the killer as Jack the Ripper.

Mai: *gasps* no way! They are killed so brutally?

Ciel: Yes since I wanted to know the circumstances sooner, I rushed to London.

Lau: *drinks tea* Fu… the watchdogs have been dispatched already though I'm not interested .However… do you have the guts to go to the crime scene?

Ciel: What do you mean?

Lau: I smelled a wild beast at the crime scene. The murderer is definitely an incredibly insane madman. Will you be scared, Earl Phantomhive?

Ciel: *eyes narrow* I came because I was worried about my fiancée. I don't need to answer to your questions.

Lau: *smirks* not bad… I like that look in your eyes… *mood suddenly brightens* then come take a stroll with me!

Madam Red: *pops a vein* WAIT A MINUTE! Seriously! I rarely ever get to have some tea with the Earl but I can't even enjoy it in peace… I want to go too… Lau where is the crime scene?

Lau: *faces Madam Red* don't you know Madam? Don't ask me… I don't know either.

Madam Red: *even more furious* YOU TALK SO ARROGANTLY YET YOU DON'T KNOW THE LOCATION?

Ciel: *grumbles* calm down… I know that there has to be at least someone that's been to the crime scene.

Lau and Madam Red: Eh?

Ciel: At the time many people gathered to see what's going on. However it's too troublesome for me to ask the police.

Madam Red: Then what should we do?

Lau: Earl… you couldn't be…

Ciel: There's no other way… it's bothersome to meddle in this case but I can find someone who works on this case.

**LATER IN FRONT OF THE UNDERTAKER**

Lau: So… what is this place again?

Madam Red: WHY ARE YOU FAMILIAR WITH THIS KIND OF PLACE?!

Sebastian: Because the person Young Master knows works as an undertaker.

Mai: An undertaker? I don't like this place…

Ciel: *enters and look around* Are you there Undertaker?

Undertaker: …Hi…hi… I knew… that you'll come…

*a coffin's lid slid open and the undertaker appears*

Undertaker: Welcome~ Earl… Do you want to see how it feels to sleep in my custom-made coffin?

Mai: *clench the edge of Sebastian's tailcoat* I don't like him… He gives off weird vibes… not human…

Ciel: I didn't come here to play today…

Undertaker: *grins* you don't need to tell me. I know why you came… with just one look~ I can tell what's on your mind… Since the Earl went out his way to visit me, I'll certainly do everything I can to help.

Ciel: You know something?

Undertaker: Please take a seat first, I'll go make tea. Why not just sit on the top? Now then… you wanted to know about Jack the Ripper? Everyone's been scared because of the disturbance… but this isn't the first time I've handled this kind of thing.

Mai: You mean this kind of incident happened before?

Undertaker: *offers biscuit to Mai* want some?

Mai: *hesitantly take one* um… sure I guess… *munch on the biscuit*… *face lit up* **Oishii! **Undertaker can you give me the recipe?

Undertaker: *grins* sure… now back to business, yes you're right young lady, this has happened before. They were killed in a similar way too. They all have something in common.

Ciel: Something in common?

Sebastian: …what is it?

Undertaker: Well now, I wonder what… I wonder what indeed… Is it bothering you? *closes jar of biscuits*

Lau: I see… So how much do you want?

Undertaker: I do not want any of your Queen's money! *turns to Ciel* now then Earl… I only have one requirement… Show me a first rate laugh… I'll tell you anything once you do that…

Ciel: Weirdo.

Mai: Yeah…

Lau: Fu… Earl, if that's the case let me handle this. THE SLEEPING TIGER OF THE SHANGHAI NEW YEAR'S PARTY ALSO REFERRED TO AS MY SOUL THIS SHOULD SATISFY YOU! Do you like it? …Hm?

Madam Red: *walks forward* it looks like he still won't talk Lau… it can't be helped. Then I, madam Red, a beauty of high society, shall make my appearance now. I f I ask him, he'll be sure to tell us! SO—because [CENSORED] turns into ***! So *** will also ***! But-…

*Sebastian plugs Ciel's ears and watch with bored expression*

Mai: *blushes* M-Mom~ Eww! Disgusting!

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Undertaker: *grins* so… you two are the one left. Who'll go first?

Mai: Well I think I will… I guess… Let's see… *bulb lights* AHA! *take out hand phone and search for a video*

Ciel: What is that?

Mai: Hand phone… Found it! *shove the phone at Undertaker's face* here you go, now just watch. The video is in Japanese but it has an English subtitle. So enjoy…

**VIDEO**

***shows Mai's smiling***

**Mai: This video is taken by me Mai Taniyama showing the SPR's craziest couple!**

**Bou-san: OI! Yasu and I are not a couple!**

***close up on Bou-san's fuming face before going back to Mai***

**Mai: Well he is still in denial though. Now back to business.**

***shows Yasu and Bou-san***

**Yasu: My honey~! Come give me a kiss! *puckers lips***

**Bou-san: *face contorted in horror looks into the camera* AYAKO, JOU-CHAN HELP ME!**

***Ayako enters* **

**Bou-san: Old hag please helps me!**

**Ayako: THUNK! *furious* I'm not an old hag you old man!**

**Bou-san: I DON'T CARE PLEASE HELP ME!**

**Mai: Ayako don't help him. *puppy dogs eyes* Pwease~**

**Ayako: Sure anything for my cute daughter.**

**Mai: Thanks I love you!**

**Bou-san: Shounen, go away!**

Undertaker: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mai: *victory dance* YAY!

The rest just watch in awe as the Undertaker and Mai laughed out loud. "Young Lady, or should I say Jou-chan, I would like to meet your friends," Undertaker said. Mai's smile faltered but she quickly replaced it with a fake one, "Yeah one day…" I mumbled.

Undertakers: Now then actually, there weren't enough guests…

Sebastian: Not enough?

Undertaker: Yes, internal organs to be exact. Don't you think the guests here that lay in the coffin are so cute? My hobby is to take out the organs for research.

*Grell, Madam Rd, Lau and Mai paled*

Undertaker: You see they are missing something… Something that only women have…

Mai: *sudden realization, gasped and paled* no way…

Undertaker: Jou-chan is so smart!

Mai: *clutched stomach* their womb…

**Mai's POV**

Suddenly I heard something or rather someone called for help. I turn to look at the source of the voice and found a weeping bloody woman spirit. I walk slowly toward it and asked very quietly, "Why are you crying? Why haven't you moved on?" "I'll show you," she muttered and my surroundings changed.

_**Mai's Vision**_

_**A blond prostitute walks down the alley casually but then stops to turn around to look at the person. "Ah, it's you from before…" she muttered as the murderer walk closer. "W-What d-do y-you think y-you're d-doing? N-No stop…" the prostitute cried in fear as the murderer took out a sharp thing and killed the prostitute. I tried to get a better look but the sound of clapping. "Ooh~ Excellent… You've done a great job! I'll lend you hand!" the red haired man decided. **__A man? Or a woman? __**I notice the thing that the man hold is a chainsaw. After getting a good look at the man, I tried to look at the killer but I was pulled away from the vision.**_

"Mai! Are you okay?" an annoying voice questioned. I snapped my eyes open and saw Sebastian. "Grrr… I'm so going to kill you Sebastian! I almost see the killer's face but you disturbed my vision!" I growled and turned to the others before answering their questions, "I can see a spirits death and it's normal." "What did you see Mai?" Ciel asked. "A blond prostitute walking down an alley. She seems to have just met the killer earlier…" I replied. "I'm not sure about this but the killer seems to group up with a man/woman holding a chainsaw. Though I'm not sure since the killer hasn't agreed yet and I would have known if that bastard over there didn't disturb me. Now what have I miss?" I added.

"The murderer is an anatomical expert but also now where the police are when they did the crime. The culprit could be involved in a cult," Ciel supplied. "Sorry for intruding Undertaker," Ciel added as he and Sebastian left. "Ciel, I'm staying here for awhile so you guys can go first. I know the way back anyway so don't worry," I said.

"Fine," Ciel said and left. Once everyone left, I turn to face the Undertaker. "What are you?" I questioned. "What are YOU?" he queried back. "A human with psychic powers. Now answer my question because I know you're not a human or a demon," I replied. "A grim reaper. My, you're a powerful lady huh… Though you're answer is quite wrong. You are not just a human. Although I would like to tell you now but I can't. Still you'll know soon… Do you want me to give you a ride home?" he explained and asked. "Sure if you really don't mind…" I replied. "Good, you can lie in that coffin and I'll send you back," he said as he pointed at a coffin. I sighed and enter it before the Undertaker closes it. _The coffin is quite comfortable… I'm getting sleepy… _I fell into a dreamless slumber as the carriage head toward the townhouse.

**AT THE TOWNHOUSE**

"Jou-chan, we're here~" the Undertaker chimed as he opened the lid. "Bou-san… 5 more minutes…" I mumbled. "Mai, tea!" a voice shouted. I jumped and snapped open my eyes. "Eh? Naru?" I exclaimed, glancing up. However instead of seeing my boss, I saw Ciel. "Oh… Ciel… Can't Sebastian make it for you?" I asked my tone held disappointment in it. He looked away and replied, "I like yours better than that demon's."

I sighed and bid goodbye to the Undertaker before brewing some tea. I knocked on the door before entering his study. "Here you go," I said as I place the cup on his table. I waited for a thank you but none came. _So similar to him… _"Mai, do you have something to say? If not then leave," he asked. _No scratch… he is exactly the same as Naru… _"Where's the thank you?" I demanded. "I let you stay here to be my maid so I don't need to say any thank you," he said sipping his tea. "Why you?!" I growled and was about to retort again but remembered Naru. I closed my mouth and my once angry expression became solemn. "Be that way," I uttered softly and left the room.

Strolling down the hallway, I sighed multiple times as I think about the SPR. _How are they? Are they looking for me? Well maybe John, Yasu, Ayako and Bou-san will but I don't think Naru, Masako and Lin will… Why am I always such a danger magnet? Why did I open the door in the first place? Why should it be me? Why- _I bumped into something and stare up. I narrowed my eyes and muttered a short sorry before walking away from the butler.

Without me realizing it, my feet have brought me to the garden. I sat on a bench at a corner and curled into a ball. I buried my head in my knees and let the tears that I've been holding fell. "N-Naru… A-Ayako… B-Bou-san…" I cried. I felt a hand touch me and I look up. The spirits of Ciel's parent look down at me with sorrow eyes. "Rachel, Vincent…" I said their name. "Little angel… although I call you an angel you're something more than just that," Rachel said. "Why haven't you moved on?" I enquired. "Ciel… we're worried… he sold his soul to the demon…" Vincent replied. "Oh that… I got an idea to stop that!" I exclaimed. "I'll make sure that Ciel will live a long and happy live with Lizzie," I vowed with determination.

Running around the mansion to look for Sebastian, I found him with Yoru, cuddling it again. "Sebastian I want to make a contract with you," I said trying to catch my breath. The said demon turned to face me with a raised eyebrow, "Oh? I thought you're against the idea of making a contract with a demon?" he enquired. "I don't care after all I'm doing this in order for their souls to rest in peace. They went through a lot in their live so why not give them peace," I explained. "Too bad but I'm in a contract with the Young Master now so-" he began but I cut him off. "The only thing that I want is when you've fulfilled Ciel's request, instead of taking his soul I want you to take mine instead," I explained. His lips curved up into a sly smile and he agreed, "Fine if that's what you want so where do you want the mark?" "In the middle of my back," I answered confidently and as soon as I finished, I fell unconscious.

**Sebastian's POV**

I rounded a corner and bumped into a thinking Mai. She narrowed her eyes and apologizes before leaving. _That girl really hates demons huh… But her soul is really pure… Pure white without a single spot of darkness… Oh how I would like to devour her soul… Now that I've finished my tasks, I'm going to her… _I walked toward a certain black cat. Taking catnip, Yoru chased it as I held it away from her. After a few minutes, I lift her up and stroke her. Too absorbed with Yoru, I didn't the approaching steps and huffing breaths. Mai's voice gains my attention. _What does she want now?_ Her demand makes me surprised. _This girl is really something… _I asked her why and she explained it swiftly. _Her kindness could be classified as stupid… Who would sell their soul for others sake? _I reasoned with her but was cut off with her wish. _Well seems like, I'll get a better soul. _Agreeing I enquired the place she wants her mark to be. "In the middle of my back," she replied. Using my demon speed, I place the contract and she passed out. _Weird girl… _

**Ai-chan: Miku! Miku! Kawaii~**

**Mai: Ai-chan~ so am I going to die?**

**Naru: *appears* you damn author. I'm not letting Mai die!**

**Ai-chan: *ignores Mai* Naru you're not supposed to be here.**

**Naru: Then why is he *points to Gene* can be here?**

**Ai-chan: Cause he's special. Now outta here!**

**Ciel: *looks at Naru* Oi dumb author, why is he angry at you? Did he cheat with Mai?**

**Gene: *appears behind Ciel* hey shorty! Oh my cute lil' brother is here! *tackles Naru***

**Ciel: Hey! I'm not short! *sudden realization* wait… there are two of them? Twins?**

**Ai-chan: *sighs* yes *faces dear readers* please R&R. **

_To Paxloria – Well there will be quite SebbyXMai scene soon._


	6. Chapter VI

**Ai-chan: Here's the new chappie! The others are having a break so I'm alone in this chapter. I DON'T OWN GHOST AND KUROSHITSUJI. **

Normal – English

**Bold – Japanese**

_Italic – Thoughts_

**Mai's POV**

I woke up in my room and looked outside. _The sun is rising already?! _I took a bath and change. I noticed that there is a mark in my back. _There's no going back now… _I exited the room and entered the living room only to find Ciel, Sebastian, Lau and 'Mom' sitting and discussing about Jack the Ripper. "Mai!" 'Mom' exclaimed in glee and crushed me.

**Normal POV**

Sebastian: *slightly irritated* so the only one that is a doctor and knowledgeable about anatomy, having no alibi on the day before the incident and being connected to a secret society or black magic is Viscount Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber. He graduated from a medical school but never work in a hospital. He had also hosted a number of seasonal parties but there's a rumor that he has hosted parties where those close to him could attend.

Madam Red: Now that you mention it, I do recall he's been into black magic quite recently…

Lau: So he is suspected of carrying out ceremonies at that "secret party" and to use the prostitutes as altar sacrifices?

Ciel: Mmm…

Sebastian: At 7 o'clock at night today, the Viscount will be hosting a party. The seasonal period is ending soon, I believe tonight would be the best time to go and investigate.

Ciel: Madam Red, because of this reason… Can you think of something?

Madam Red: *smiles* aren't you underestimating me? Aren't I rather popular A few words here and there and it'll be arranged. *blissful mode* plus I want to see Mai in those dresses. Oooh~ I can't wait!

Mai: *gulps and whispers* death minced, sliced, boiled meat…

Ciel: It has been decided then. No matter what, I must get into that party.

Madam Red: You will not be going in the name of Phantomhive so you must use this chance properly! There's only one chance.

Ciel: Sebastian help Mai prepare herself!

Sebastian: *bows* yes my lord.

Mai: *paled and gulps* u-umm… I-I t-think I-I'll j-just s-stay… I'm n-not g-good with m-manners and s-stuffs…

Sebastian: *smirks* well that can be arranged. Now let's go Mai…

**Mai's POV**

I sighed as I follow Sebastian to my room. He brought me some dresses and every one of them has corsets. "Try this on," he ordered handing me a dress. I stare at it and at Sebastian. "Umm… I think I'm not going to come…" I decided nervously as I approach the door. "You must," Sebastian replied. I opened the door and dashed away from the demon. "I'M SO NOT GOING TO WHERE THAT!" I shouted. _Please God don't let him catch me! _I prayed as I force my body to go faster.

My legs soon brought me to a part of the mansion that I've never explored before. _It's so dark in here… _I heard footsteps echoing and felt myself shaking in fear. "Boo!" a voice muttered. "AIIIIEEEE!" I screamed and clung into something. I saw Sebastian staring with a smirk. "Oh shit!" I muttered releasing him and tried to run away. Sebastian caught me and chuckled darkly. "Umm… Sebastian… mind to release me?" I begged with puppy dog eyes. "No, the Young Master's order is absolute," he replied and slung me over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD! DEMON! LET ME DOWN!" I shrieked and I fell down. "What the-? Hey! That hurts!" I exclaimed in fury. "You just told me to let you down so I let you down," he stated with a widening smirk. "You could put me down gently bastard!" I seethed. "My, my… you're so troublesome… Please forgive me for my actions," he apologized. "Eh?" I muttered and suddenly felt a pressure on my back.

**Sebastian's POV**

I chased after the brunette as she sprinted quickly away from me. _She ran faster than a normal human! She is even faster than an athlete! What is she?_ I cornered her when she let her guard down. I whispered in her ear and she screamed. _Her scream is so similar to hers… _She clings onto me and looks up. _Idiot… _She tried to run away again but I won't fall for that trick twice. Using my demon speed to catch her, I slung her over my shoulder. She thrashes around and muttering colorful words with the demand of to be put down.

I dropped her and she complained. _She's fun to tease… _I repeated her previous demand in order to irk her even further and I succeeded. _I've wasted quite some time… _Pressing a pressure, I caught her limp body just before it touches the ground. I carried her light body back to the room and plan my next step. _Should I call Meyrin or dress her by myself? That clumsy maid… I think I'll just dress her by myself… _Stripping of her cloths except for her undergarments, I put on the dress on her. I pulled the corset tight and surprisingly she didn't wake up.

"Mai, Mai wake up! You still have lesson about manners," I said in a monotone and shook her body. "Ten more minutes Naru…" she mumbled. _Naru? She's dreaming… _"Mai, wake up or else…" I threatened and she jumped. "I'M UP SO PLEASE DON'T CUT OFF MY PAYCHECK!" she exclaimed. "Paycheck?" I enquired. "Oh it's you…" she muttered disappointed. "Come we still have lessons about manners," I informed. "My manners are fine. I know how to act already," she replied and decided to walk back to the bed to sleep again but tripped. "**Mou~ that hurts! Damn this… dress? **Eh? Don't tell me…" she muttered and turns to look at me. "Sebastian… why am I in this dress?" she queried shakily.

"I change you," I replied casually. _She's gonna exploded in 3… 2… 1… _"WHAT?! YOU PERV! GET OUT!" she screamed as she pushed me out. "I'll be back later to pick you up," I said.

**Mai's POV**

_I hate him! _"This dress is so tight!" I whined and lie on my bed before going to dreamland.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I stood in that magnificent garden again but this time there are some burned spots on the ground. **__What happened in here? __**I heard some noise and head toward the source. I saw a Sebastian and a brunette with matching brown eyes hiding behind him. **__Is that me? No it can't be… __**A portal opened up behind them. "Maika go!" Sebastian shouted. "B-But…" Maika began. "Just go!" Sebastian ordered and pushed her into the portal. At the same time, I was pulled away from the dream. **_

I opened my eyes and was about to open the door when the door opens. "You're awake. Come we still need to fix your hair," Sebastian said and we went back in. I sat in front of a mirror as the butler comb my hair. _I wonder who Maika is… _Sebastian froze and I look at him. _Oops seems like I say it out loud again… _"How do you know her name?" the demon asked as he started fixing my hair again. "A dream?" I suggested. "Elaborate," he said. "Why should I tell you?" I questioned him. He was about to answer but the door opened and 'Mom' entered. "Sebastian, get out. I'll handle this," she ordered and the butler complied.

'Mom' tied my waist length hair into a high ponytail after curling it a little. She curled the ends some more and release some strands to frame my face. "Done!" she exclaimed and I stood up. "You're so beautiful!" she squealed and we went out to meet up with the boys.

Lau: I thought Mai is a boy?

Madam Red: Of course not you dolt!

Sebastian: Shall we depart now?

**Normal POV**

**AT THE BALL**

Madam Red: Such grandness… It really is the last day of the social season…

Lau: it seems tonight will be rather enjoyable!

Madam Red: If he suspects anything then it is all over understand?

Ciel: We're not here to play so don't let your guard down! *annoyed*

Madam Red: SO CUTE~! Really super cute!

Ciel: *blushing in anger* Let go of me! Why do I have to be dressed like this?! Why Mai just do it?!

Madam Red: *pouts* what? You don't like it? But a lot of cloth was used to make this dress in France!

Ciel: Why can't Mai just do it?

Madam Red: *serious* I'm not letting my dear daughter to be the bait! *pulled Mai into a hug*

Ciel: Enough! Anyway… WHY WOULD I LIKE IT?!

Mai: Ciel, a lady shouldn't shout so loudly…

Ciel: *snorts* yeah right!

Sebastian: *fixes glasses* I do have to agree with Miss Mai.

Ciel: *pissed off* Sebastian, you…

Madam Red: *reprimands* right, you have to obediently follow instructions *grins* Lau's role is my lover, Ciel is my niece from the countryside, Sebastian is my niece's home tutor, Grell can be as he is and last but not least, Mai is my adopted daughter.

Ciel: *grits his teeth* so… why is my role as "your niece"!

Madam Red: *laughs* because I've always wanted a daughter! A cute daughter who would look good in those long flowing dresses.

Ciel: Don't you have Mai?

Madam Red: I was just joking *whispers* and to have your cover blown would be a troublesome thing right? Firstly, anyone who sees a one-eyed boy with a dashingly handsome butler would know it's "you". Isn't this the best solution? *smiles* anyway, the Viscount's security is tight and he likes girls so you're perfect!

Ciel: *shocked and paled* WHAT?! Why can't you just use Mai then?

Madam Red: *annoyed* did I not tell you already that I do not want Mai to be bait. She is my dearest daughter and I will not let a man gets near her let alone touch her.

Sebastian: *chuckles* also did Young Master not say so before? To "use any means necessary?"

*Ciel glares at Sebastian*

Sebastian: *smiled innocently* Then shall we go? My lady?

Mai: So good luck Ciel! *waves after the duo*

Madam Red: Mai come with me now.

Mai: 'Kay Mom!

Madam Red: *sudden realization* in three days from today, I'll pick you up to live with me. So pack your things okay? I've already discuss this with Ciel.

**MEANWHILE WITH CIEL SND SEBBY**

Ciel: *sulking* It's terrible. It's heavy. This dress. It's painful. My feet. I want to go back! I really do not want to my fiancée to see me like this…

Elizabeth: *squealing* Wha… What a pretty dress! That head-piece is so exquisite!

Ciel: *mutters* not good… I think I'm starting to hear things…

*Sebastian and Ciel turns around*

Elizabeth: *smiling* there's a lot of pretty dress! SO CUTE~

Ciel: *panics* S-S-S-Sebastian!

Sebastian: *whispering* M-My lady, please be quieter! Let's go that way first!

Elizabeth: Ah! THAT DRESS THAT CHILD IS WEARING IS SO CUTE!

Sebastian: *looks at Elizabeth from the corner of his eyes* you can't, My Lady… Come this way!

Elizabeth: *confused* Hm? Where did that child go?

*Sebastian and Ciel peeking from behind a cake*

Ciel: Why is she here?! Anyway let's go to where the ladies are…

**WITH MAI AND THE OTHER**

Madam Red: Ohohoho~ this isn't bad at all! *pulls Mai toward her* this is my adopted daughter!

*the men look at Mai and complimented her*

Mai: *looks away blushing* I'm not that beautiful…

**BACK TO THE MASTER AND THE BUTLER**

Sebastian: How strange… for your fiancée to be here is quite unexpected…

Ciel: *pales* regardless of the disguise… If we meet…

Sebastian: *stated* you'll be found out.

Ciel: *scared* if he discovers me, I won't be able to investigate!

Sebastian: Furthermore, everyone will now that the young lady is in fact "Young Master".

Ciel: *as pale as a ghost* …*grips a tablecloth* IF THEY FOUND OUT I'M DRESSED LIKE THIS, IT'LL BE THE ULTIMATE HUMILIATION FOR THE PHANTOMHIVE FAMILY! If it comes to that, I'd rather die! Anyway we can't….

Random lady: Viscount Druitt is so handsome tonight! His light golden hair is like gold thread!

Ciel: So he is the Viscount… He's so young… I'm going over to greet him…

Sebastian: *whispers* if there's a man beside you, he'll have his guard up. So I'll be here waiting for you. Please act like a lady according to what I've told you.

Ciel: … I know. *walks toward the Viscount* g-good evening… Viscount…

Elizabeth: AHH! FOUND IT!

Ciel: Damn it…! And I was so close too! The child in front! Please wait!

Sebastian: Over here, My Lady. *calls a waiter* please give that lady a lemonade.

Waiter: Certainly.

Sebastian: *went to the balcony* that was dangerous.

Ciel: Why am I the only one in this mess…?

*music starts playing*

Ciel: Damn it!

Mai: *pops out of nowhere with a lollipop in her mouth* yo! Need help?

Ciel: *sighs* Mai! Distract Elisabeth as long as you can!

Mai: Sure… *offers a lollipop* want one? I have strawberry, chocolate and vanilla.

Ciel: No thanks.

Mai: Okay bye!

Sebastian: We shall join the dance to approach the Viscount. This is the best plan.

Ciel: *pissed* fine…

*they start dancing and finally get near the Viscount before the music stops*

Ciel: *exhausted and can't even speak* _I finally got this far!_

Sebastian: You really got no stamina; it was only a little while. I'm going to get some water…

Viscount: *claps* quite fascinating… A really lovely dancer just like a robin! This lady…

Sebastian: My Lady, I shall bring back some refreshments.

Ciel: Um… I'm happy to have your praise.

Viscount Druitt: *kisses hand* who did you come with, dear robin?

Ciel: *wiping the kiss off* it… it's Auntie Angelina.

Viscount: Madam Red? Is that so… then are you enjoying yourself?

Ciel: This ball is wonderful. I'm impressed however… *fake smile* I've always wanted to speak with you Viscount.

Viscount: Oh…

Ciel: I'm already tired of all the dancing and dining.

Viscount: *smirks* you are quite a stubborn one, robin. You wish to do more pleasurable things?

Ciel: _Endure! I have to endure this! _Ah… Mm… then the Viscount is knowledgeable? Of these pleasurable things? _AHHHHH! After everything's finished, I'm gonna take care of this guy! Anyhow, I must investigate something before this song ends… _What is this pleasurable thing? _She's looking this way!_

Viscount: You wish to know?

Ciel: I really… really want to know.

Viscount: For you, it may still be a little too early!

Ciel: I'm already a lady!

*music stops*

Viscount: Can you not tell Madam Red?

Ciel: Of… of course…

Viscount: You seem to have been troubled by something since a while ago?

Ciel: Eh?! Ah… no… _My life is over!_

*Sebastian appears with a cupboard and wears a mask and gained the audiences' attention*

Viscount: I don't remember having arranged a performance…

Ciel: *sweet innocent look* Viscount, I'm tired of watching these shows too. SO nee? _What am I nee-ing about?_

Viscount: I understand my robin… Please go in. *shows a hidden door*

Mai have been eyeing the Viscount and Ciel as they enter passed through the door. A round of thunderous claps echoed around the room as Sebastian appeared unharmed even after being stabbed a few times. Once he left Mai approaches. "Come," she said and pulled Sebastian toward the door.

They entered a dark hallway. Mai sniffed around and covers her nose. "This sweet smell is so strong. Wait I think this is chloroform," she muttered when her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh shit! He's been drugged!" I exclaimed and follow the smell. As soon as we enter the room, Sebastian turned off the candle and started to knock out the people inside.

Sebastian: Really… apart from getting caught, you haven't accomplished anything. You really are… You thought if I'd come at your bidding, you could be so careless?

Ciel: *eyes narrow* as long as I have this contract, you will come no matter where you are, correct

Sebastian: Well of course… *opens cage door* I will follow you wherever you go. Until the very end. Even if I were to be shattered in pieces, I would never leave your side. I would follow you to the depths of hell. *flicks finger* I'm not lying! Not like those humans.

Ciel: That's good then. Only you can't lie to me, absolutely!

Sebastian: *bows* yes my master.

Ciel: Okay…

Sebastian: I've already called the police. They should be getting here soon.

Ciel: Then we shouldn't dwell in this place longer. Even if we stayed, those dogs at Scotland Yard would give us a hard time.

Sebastian: *sinister laugh* your current state… you are even more like…mm… "My Lady".

Ciel: Anyhow, this case is closed. How disappointing…

Mai: Ermm… _I have a feeling that this isn't solved yet. What if there are two murderers? _

Ciel: You got something to say Mai?

Mai: Nothing just a bad feeling… I think… *turns to Sebastian* so Sebastian… you really are like Ciel's dog huh…

Ciel: *chuckles* woof!

Sebastian: *eyebrow twitching in annoyance* let's go.

**Ai-chan: The others are still having their break so I'm alone *sigh* again. So anyway please R&R. **


	7. Chapter VII

**Ai-chan: Yahoo, Minna! **

**Ciel: Shut up and just give them the chapter!**

**Ai-chan: *glares* shut up Ciel! *took out Harry Potter's wand* or I'll curse you.**

**Ciel: *scoffs* curse me? With a stick? Are you stupid?**

**Ai-chan: You asked for it. *casts the Jelly-Legs and Jelly-Finger spell* **

**Ciel: *fingers and legs become like a jelly* Wha-?! Sebastian!**

**Ai-chan: Oh no you won't! *casts the babbling spell***

**Sebastian: Yes Young Master?**

**Ciel: *babbles whenever he's trying to speak***

**Ai-chan: *giggles* don't try to mess with me! I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT AND KUROSHISUJI. So let's sit back and read the next chappie, shall we?**

**Mai's POV**

The next day, I woke up due to the ruckus in the living room. Just as I thought, Jack the Ripper isn't caught yet. Viscount Druitt isn't the culprit. _If only that dumdum didn't disturb my vision. _

**Normal POV**

**THAT EVENING**

Ciel: There are 4.5 million people in London alone and during the seasonal party period, there'd be even more. If we relax the requirements, the pool of people increases even more.

Madam Red: You're still working?

Mai: Ciel, it's not healthy to work too much you know… Don't be a workaholic, especially when you're still a kid.

Ciel: *pops a vein* I'm not a kid! Also I have work to do. The queen isn't going to wait.

Mai: *scoffs* yeah right not a kid… Why should it be you? I don't like this queen of yours.

Madam Red: Now, now… Let's just relax and play this. *hold up a chess board*

Mai: Chess?

Ciel: International chess… it brings back memories.

Mai: Seems interesting… *look at Ciel* Ciel can you teach me?

Ciel: No.

Mai: *eyes watering and mouth quivering* w-why?

Ciel: *shocks and sighs* fine.

Mai: *grin and crushes Ciel* thank you! _I knew it'll work…_

Ciel teaches Mai how to play and surprisingly by the second round, Mai has mastered the game and won against Ciel. "My daughter is so smart. It's so hard to beat Ciel you know. "Weird… My boss always calls me an idiot…" Mai muttered. "Mai play with Sebastian. I want to see who'll win," Ciel ordered. "EH! But Ciel~" Mai whined as Sebastian sat in front of her.

During the game, Sebastian kept on smirking while Mai glared at him. The atmosphere is so tense. "Checkmate," Mai declared. "Nope, Checkmate," he replied after moving his king. Mai glared at his king before glancing up at his smirking face. "So close…" she mumbled under her breath. "Cheer up Mai. After all, you've almost beat him," Madam Red said trying to cheer me up. "Keyword 'almost'…" Mai said. "Umm… I've prepared some herbal tea…" Grell stuttered. "This taste bad! Why is the herbal tea salty?! And you call yourself a butler?!" Madam Red shrieked after taking a sip of the tea and spitting it out in disgust. "I'm going to my room to rest. So good night everyone," Mai said and walked toward her room.

**Mai's POV**

Lying on my bed, I think about the entire thing that has happened to me. _Lots of things happen in only a few days. _Closing my eyes, I drifted into a short dreamless sleep. After about 30 minutes, I woke up again and decided to go out. I spotted Ciel and Sebastian going out and decided to follow them. _Where are they going? I have a bad feeling about this… _I tip-toed silently and stopped when the stopped in front someone's house. _Whose house is this?_

I giggled silently when Ciel scolded Sebastian about not listening to him and telling him that he isn't allowed to keep the cat. "I understand… and so cute too…" I heard Sebastian replied and letting the cat go reluctantly. The silence was cut by a shrill scream.

The duo burst into the house while I peek around at them. I gasped when I saw lots of blood inside the house. Thankfully no one notice me so I listen to their conversation silently.

Sebastian: That was rather over the top, it's all over the floor… "Jack the Ripper" … No, Grell Sutcliff.

Grell: N-No, this is… I heard cries and when I got here it was already…

Sebastian: Already what? We were always right outside the only route. Just how did you manage to get into the same room as the deceased? Do you still plan on pretending in the state you're in? Isn't it enough? Mr. Grell… No, even "Grell Sutcliff" must be a fake right? Please stop the act, Mr. "Grell". I must say it's the first time I've encountered a "human" like you. Didn't you act so convincingly?

Grell: *smiles as wide as the Kuchisake Onna's mouth* Heh? Is that so? *takes off hair band* that's correct! *remove glasses* I'm an actress~ *combs hair which turns red* and a top rate one at that! *put on fake eyelashes* but aren't you the same Sebastian?

Sebastian: I'm "Sebastian" at the present.

Grell: *puts on glasses with red frame* Oh the role of a fateful dog! Even though a handsome man as a loyal dog is also rather nice~ then allow me to introduce myself. *makes a kinda girly pose* I am the butler of the Barnett family, Grell Sutcliff. We're both butlers, so hello~ *blew a kiss at Sebastian*

*Sebastian shivers*

Grell: *smiles* ah, I can finally appear before you in my real from! Because isn't it embarrassing to appear before a handsome guy without makeup? Hehe… It was my first time seeing a demon as a butler so I was very surprised at first!

Sebastian: This… Aren't you the same? I've long enough but I've never heard a Death God becoming a butler. You, who should have stayed neutral between God and humans…, On the other hand, you're more or less a "god" so why did you choose to become a butler?

Grell: Don't say it like that! Oh right… I've been captivated by a woman…

Sebastian: That woman is?

Madam Red: *appear from the shadows* you don't have to ask do you? Sebastian…

"Mom… you and Grell are Jack the Ripper? Why?" I asked my eyes widening in shock as I walk toward them. "Mai…" 'Mom' said, surprised. "Mom, why? Why did you kill them?" I enquired again. 'Mom' laughed wryly and opened her mouth to speak. "Don't call me 'Mom' anymore. I don't deserve to be your mom. A murderer like me…" she said.

"Grrr… Enough of this talking… this girl is annoying me!" the Death God shouted as he lifted a chain saw and aimed at me. I froze in my spot and bring up my hands as a shield. I felt blood splattered onto my face but I felt no pain. Opening one eye, I gasped before tearing up. "No… no… Mom, you can't be dead! You promised that we'll live together in a few days! **NO!**" I screamed and a bright light engulfed me.

**Sebastian's POV**

When the light subsides, a white haired girl with similar red eyes stood in Mai's place. _No way… Maika… _"Maika…" I muttered with my eyes wide. The said girl just looks at me with a blank look and glassy eyes before shifting her attention to Grell who is covering in fear. "No way! It's the cursed hybrid! Get away! You monster!" he shrieked. "You killed her… YOU KILLED HER!" Maika shouted as she lunged toward the fear stricken shinigami.

Grell is lifted off the ground and his face is shoved at the ground. "No! Not my face!" he screamed. She took out a knife and shoved Grell at the wall. "**Nee~ Grell-san… Would you like it if I skin you face?**" she asked sweetly with an insane smile on her face. "No! Anything but my face!" Grell shrill. "No, you're wrong dear Grim Reaper… It's yes nothing but your face!" Maika corrected as she started to slice Grell's face.

Suddenly a metal rod with clippers on its end came toward Mai. Shielding her from the attack, the rod pierce through my back. _Another Grim Reaper… _My cinematic records appear out of my wound. I stare at the scene and saw a younger me running away from Maika. I almost smiled at the memory. At that time, I played at trick on her and she got angry before chasing me all around the garden.

However as soon as it appeared, the cinema record disappeared making Grell pouts. "Aww~ I want to see more of it!" he whined. I looked at Mai and saw the rod pierce her this time. Her memories flowed out as I watched them intently.

MAI'S CINEMATIC RECORD

Mai crept inside an old school building. _Why is a camera here? _Stretching out a hand, she tried to touch it but was stopped by a tall man telling her not to touch it. Startled, she bumped into a bookcase and it started to sway. The tall man protected her but got injured instead. "Oh no! Are you okay?" Mai asked. The man swats her hand away angrily and a teenager came into the scene and asked what happened.

The scene changed and a girl playing with a ball is seen in her record. A shady man came and took the girl away. _NO! Don't go with him! He's dangerous! _

The scene changed again and a demon is looming over her. _No…No… Get away! _A shrill whistle and five balls of white light came and attacked the demon.

This time, Mai stood in the forest with tears dripping from her eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry…" she said to a black haired teen. _I should have known that dream Naru is actually Gene… The real Naru won't smile at me like that… No matter what happens… he still won't… I'm such a fool… I shouldn't have said that… _

END

I heard her thoughts and felt a pang in my heart. _She loved that boy… _I held her body and glared at the Grim Reapers. "Will~" Grell exclaimed with teary eyes. "That girl's, or should I say cursed being, has a really interesting record…Anyway back to business. I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods. I am here to pick up this Death God," William, a grim reaper with black hair and yellow-greenish eyes and glasses, stated. "William! William! You're here to save me from this monster!" Grell cried. "DON'T YOU DARE TO CALL HER A MONSTER!" I threatened, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt before dropping him.

The other Grim Reaper steps on bleeding and bruised Grell with all his might, earning a painful groan from him. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken three rules. Firstly, you have killed people whose names are not on the Death List and also you used your scythe without permission and even modified it without proper procedures. Please return to the main branch to submit your reflection letter and report," William said as he punishes Grell and drags him by his hair. "Hey! Wait a moment! I was almost killed just now! You are so clod and unfeeling-" Grell complained but was cut off by William who slams his head on the concrete.

"This thing has caused you a lot of trouble this time round. Oh, this is my name card. Really… I actually have to bow to a creature that only brings harm. Even if you choose to tarnish the Death God's reputation, there must be a limit," the pissed of Grim reaper bow in front of me as he gave me his name card. "In that case, please keep a close eye on him so as to not trouble a harmful creature like me. Humans can't reject temptations. When they are plunged into the depths of despair likened to hell, they'll hold onto anything that may help them escape from the situation they're in, even if it's merely a spider's thread. No matter what sort of humans they are," I said.

Demons are those who used various chances to poke fun of humans before proceeding to leech whatever comes out of it as a mean of survival. Am I right?" William asked. "I do not dismiss that claim but this girl here is different," I replied. "She is similar to you as she is a being that shouldn't exist in this world," he said before walking with Grell. I throw him the chain saw and he caught it with two fingers before glaring at me. _Tch… He caught it… _"You left this behind…" I replied his unspoken question with a smile. "Thank you… in that case, I shall take my leave." And with that he left.

I looked at Maika's face and brushed off her bangs. I lift her up and walk toward Young Master. "My apologies, I allowed the other one to escape," I apologized. "Never mind that. Explain her," he ordered pointing his finger at Maika. "She is… a friend of mine… Our families are quite close… Also she is a half angel and half demon… She got sent to another time a few centuries ago to protect her…" I explained while touching his cheek. "Your body's cold, let us quickly make our way back to the city's mansion. I will promise some hot milk for you," I commented. "I guess you're right…" Young Master replied and stood up shakily. He fell and I caught him but he just pushed me away. "I'm fine… Just carry Mai," he said. _My… what a stubborn child… _"Are you okay, Young Master?" I asked. "Yes… just a little tired, that's all…" he replied.

**Normal POV**

**IN FRONT OF A CHAPEL**

Three children walked passed a chapel. "Brother, why is it so crowded today?" one of the children, a little boy, asked. "I don't know…" another child answered. The Undertaker pops out of nowhere. "It's not natural for children to know~ Today… is a particular woman's special gala," he replied the scared children. "G-Gala?" one of them asked. "Yeah… the final great ceremony in each human's life… A funeral…" the Undertaker explained solemnly.

**INSIDE THE CHAPEL**

Many people wearing black clothes are mourning for the loss of Madam Red. Most of them are crying including Elizabeth. Mai watched the coffin with a blank emotionless look. Although she loved this woman very much, she didn't shed a single tear. "Mom…" she mumbled.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Ciel enters with a red dress. This gained a lot of the people's attention. Mai glanced at the newcomers, Ciel and Sebastian, for a while before staring at the coffin again. Ciel walked toward the coffin and said that the white flowers and plain doesn't suit Madam Red at all. "What suits you can only be passionate red… that colour of that burns the earth… Aunt Ann…" he added as he places the scarlet dress on the body of Madam Red.

One by one, petals of crimson rose came fluttering into the chapel. People stood up and watch in awe. "Rest in peace… Madam Red…" Ciel muttered his goodbye softly.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Lau, Ciel, Sebastian and hollow Mai stood in front of Madam Red's grave. Mai had been silent ever since she regained her memories. He once brown hair has became silver and her eyes red. She stood there like a statue. Ciel and Sebastian left for a while, she still stood there. "Maika…" Sebastian called as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up but didn't say anything. "Let's go…" he said but Mai shook her head 'no'. "We need to go," he repeated but the stubborn girl still refuses. Sebastian presses her pressure point and she fell forward. "I didn't want to do this but… it is for your own shake.

**Mai's POV**

_It's all my fault… Everything is my fault… I should have been the one to die… _I stood in front of mom's grave. No matter how much I wanted to cry, I can't. Sebastian started to tell me that it's time to go but I didn't want to. _I want to stay here…_ Suddenly, I felt a pressure and I fell into comforting darkness.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I saw my little self in the hospital. **__No… not this again… __**A doctor approached her and told her something. I knew what it was and watch her cry. **_

_**The scene changes and this time I'm in my birth mother's garden. Lots of demons are attacking it. I saw myself in a room with my mother and Sebastian. "Mai, I'm going to seal your memories and turn you into human. Please take care of yourself. Mommy and Daddy loves you okay," mother said as she placed her hand on my forehead while chanting something. "No! I don't want to forget! Mommy please stops!" the past me cried in vain. The spell has been completed and she fainted. The past me's body started to shrink into a 3 years old girl and my hair and eyes became brown. "Sebastian, send her to the portal. If you met her again and her power has awakened, please give this to her," Sakura, my mother, said while handing Sebastian a bracelet. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a demon charging toward mother. "NO!" I exclaimed.**_

I snapped open my eyes and sit up. I was sweating and breathing heavily. "Maika, are you okay?" a familiar voice asked. I didn't reply but tackle him in a hug and cried. "It's all my fault! If only I don't exist-" I cried but he cut me off by kissing me. I froze and my eyes widened. When we broke off for air he scolded, "Don't say that it's your fault!" "B-But it's b-because of m-me…" I reasoned weakly but decided to stop when I saw the look on his face. I looked away and fiddled with the hem of the nightdress. _Wait nightdress? _"Eh? … Why am I in a nightdress? No way… Don't tell me you just…" I suspected with my eyes widening every second. "Change your clothes? Yes I did…" he replied. "Y-You…IDIOT! GET OUT YOU JERK!" I screeched as I throw him with a pillow. He dodged it but I used my PK to hit the back of his head. "There not even much to see so why are you so-" he asked. "SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE!" I shouted, burning in flame. _God dammit… he is still so infuriating as ever!_

**Ai-chan: So here is the new chapter… How is it? **

**Ciel: Bad…**

**Ai-chan: Ciel… you are so DAMN ANNOYING! Just like Naru… Maybe Naru is your reincarnation. **

**Ciel: Of course not… I'm a demon remember?**

**Ai-chan: Oh yes… how silly of me… Well anyway please R&R.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Ai-chan: *stretches* yikes… I'm getting lazier each day…**

**Ciel: Shut up! Lazybone…**

**Ai-chan: Whatever… Little Robin~**

**Ciel: *paled* don't call me that… It gives me creeps…**

**Ai-chan: *sing-song voice* little Robin~ Little Robin~**

**Ciel: SHUT UP!**

***Sebastian and Mai sweat dropped***

**Sebastian: Well Miss Ai DOESN'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI AND GHOST HUNT.**

**Mai: So here's the next chappie~**

**Bold – Japanese**

Normal – English

_Italic – Thoughts_

**Mai's POV**

I woke up and dressed up as usual and went to Ciel's study. "Mai, we're going to have a holiday…" was the first thing that came out of Ciel's mouth when I went in. I immediately brightened up. "Eh? Really? Yes! I'm getting in this mansion!" I squealed as I jump up and down. "Holiday, Young Master? In th-" Sebastian asked in slight disbelief, placing a cake and tea on the table. I cut him off by asking, "Where are we going?" "Houndsworth… do you know what bear-baiting is?" he replied.

"No, I'm afraid not…" Sebastian answered. "Hmm… I've ever heard that somewhere… let me think… AH! I got it! It a cruel activity where a bear will be tied to a post and dogs will bite it… to death…" I finished with a sad smile before lightening up again and continued, "Fortunately, it was banned by the Cruelty to Animal Act to 1835… though I don't think this'll apply to other animals…"

"Correct, Mai… This rule has a loophole… the law didn't apply to attack dogs instead of bears," Ciel said. I gasped while bringing my hand to cover my mouth. "My… that sounds very human-like," Sebastian commented. I smacked him and glared. "Mind telling you that I've been human for the last 18 years," I said. "But you're not really a human, your powers are just locked," he replied. "I don't care. Not all humans are like that," I retorted. "99 percent of them are," Sebastian shot. "No." "Yes." "No!" "Stop quarreling like married couples. Anyway back to the topic, her Majesty is heartsick of this act. She wanted us to secure the village to make it a health resort," Ciel cut. I glared at the young Earl with my face as red as it can be.

"A village full of dogs…" Sebastian muttered as I snickered. "What is it?" Ciel asked oblivious. "It's nothing," the butler replied with a fake smile. "Yeah right, Sebby you remember my dog that bit you?" I enquired with mischief in my hazel eyes. The said demon shot me a dirty look while Ciel's eyes shone with curiosity. "Mai, tell me," he ordered. "Maika… don't you dare," Sebastian threatened but I just wave it off by striding toward Ciel. "Well… you see…" I whispered the incident in which I saw Sebastian kinda cry for the first and last time. "HAHAHAHAHA!" The sound of laughter ring around the mansion. I stuck out my tongue at Sebastian mouthed, "Revenge for changing my clothes without permission."

**LATER**

"Holiday, holiday~ we're going on a holiday~" the trio idiots cheered. They are currently sitting on a wagon drove by Tanaka. Ciel and I sat on a carriage while Sebastian sat at the reins. _I can't believe that these idiots are dumber that me… They didn't know the reason yet… _I climb over to Sebastian's seat. "Can I try?" I asked pointing at the reins. "No" I tched and lean onto him and fell asleep as usual.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**A dog, chained to the wall, is currently being bitten by a bunch of ferocious dogs. "Stop it! It's going to die!" I shouted in vain. "Bad dogs should be punished," some villagers said. "Why? It isn't the dogs fault!" I cried. I saw a white haired lady with amethyst orbs staring at the scene blankly. She is somehow shining but I got this weird feeling about her.**_

I opened my eyes and looked around. "It's so quiet…" I muttered. I spotted a sign which welcomed us into Houndsworth and a dead tree with spiky dog collars and small scythe. "Ah... I forgot to tell you this but the resort isn't built yet," Ciel informed the cheerful and enthusiastic trio. "What? Young Master…" they groaned.

An old lady passed by with a stroller and the Finny approached her with the intention to help her. He accidentally broke the stroller and inside made the trio and I gasped. The lady started to sing a twisted lullaby, "The white dog is a good dog. The disobedient black dog is a bad dog.Lullaby, the sun sets.Lullaby and good night.If you don't go to sleep,the dog will come down here.He'll gobble your flesh down to the bone." I suppressed a shiver and avert my attention to my surroundings.

I follow them and before I realized it we're already in the village. I saw a young man teaching tricks to a German Shepherds. My eyes sadden as I remember my dog. "I used to have a dog too," Ciel said. "And his name is Sebastian… My mother bought it for me. Apparently, my mother's family really lied dogs as Madam Red also have a dog called Michaelis… They are both friendly dogs." I heard Sebastian groans and grumbles. I raised one eyebrow at this and send a questioning look to Ciel.

"Woof!" Ciel barked. Gears started turning in my head but I still didn't get it. A puff of smoke came out as I became dizzy. "Thank God that she is a bit stupid…" a certain ruby eyed bastard mumbled. I pick up some rocks and gasped in fake awe. "Wow this stone is quite sharp!" I threw it up and down and on the third time I used my PK to direct it at Sebastian, making it slammed on his face. "Ooopsie… My hand slipped."I repeated the process 4 more times and make sure that it's very painful to him. The young teen beside me chuckles as the stone hits his butler's head. I was about to grab another one when someone lift me up and started to carry me. "Put me down!" I screamed as I thrashed against Sebby's iron grip. "Wait scratch that! Put me down gently!" I added. "And let you throw stones at me again? No," he replied and carries me through the town.

As soon as we passed the town and climb up a hill, we arrived at the Barrymore Castle, the place where we will be staying. Though I think it looks more like a haunted house. The walls are covered in creeping vines and moss. "Earl Phantomhive, I presume?" the lady from my dream asked in a soft voice. I grabbed Sebastian's coat and hid behind him. "Mai?" the butler asked. "I don't like her. She gives me bad vibes," I whispered. The lady, this castle's maid, bows and welcomes us in. I stared at her before asking her name. "A-Angela," she stuttered shyly. _I don't like this Angela… _I decided to shake off this feeling and introduced myself with a friendly smile. "Let's go, we mustn't make my master wait. This way," Angela said and led us to Lord Barrymore.

When we entered the room, a male's voice rang around the room. "What's with this Chihuahua? I told you to bring the Queen's messenger!" Lord Barrymore, a man with brown eyes and black hair, shouted at Angela in anger. "Chihuahua?" I muttered before bursting into laughter. "C-Ciel... H-He called you a small dog..." I said to the appalled teen. "Can't you do something as simple as that Angela?!" the lord continued to scold Angela as he whipped her. Sebastian stopped Lord Barrymore from slashing Angela with the whip. "What do you want?! You filthy Doberman?!" he snarled at Sebastian. As much as I wanted to burst into laughter again, I can't. I went over to Angela and checked her wounds. Thank god Ayako taught me how to treat people... "The wounds aren't too deep. It'll probably heal in 2 days," I informed Angela.

Ciel: I ordered him to do it.

Barrymore: What?

Ciel: It sounds you've received my letter *sit down on the oak table* my name is Ciel Phantomhive.

Barrymore: *baffled* you mean a toy poodle like you is the Queen's messenger?

Ciel: *smirks* you don't like small breeds, Lord Henry?

After that, we started to discuss about the plans. I listened to the conversation quietly as I munch on the snacks. Lord Barrymore decided that the plans are not worth discussing. His reply when Ciel asked him why is, "The curse." As soon as the words left Barrymore's mouth, everyone except for Angela stopped and looked at him."Curse?" I can't help but ask. "Yes, the village has live with dogs for a long time. Those who interfere are going to be curse. By a fearsome scourge. Even her Majesty can't change that. Does that went against the Barrymore family will receive great calamity," Barrymore explained.

"Hmm... Cursed huh... How, I wonder?" I asked. "What do you mean by how?" Lord Barrymore enquired instead of answering. "Well, you see... There are many ways to curse people. Since I once worked as a ghost hunter or more like paranormal researchers, my team and I have encounter quite some. Like there was this case where a teacher is cursing people in the school. She used a hitogatas as the tool to curse. She placed on of these hitogatas on a student desk and every student that sat on that desk will be dragged by a train because her hand somehow got stuck. You can also use the blood of a person you want to curse to curse him or her. Even a single drop of blood will do and this way is the strongest way to curse. So I'm wondering how the victims are cursed... Well that is if this curse is real... Yikes I'm sounding more like Naru now..." I explained in detail.

"Ghost Hunters? Paranormal? You too delusional!" the mayor of this town mocked. I glared at him before pouring some tea. I control it and shape the tea into a ball. "So this is fake?" I queried as I shape shifted the tea into a cube. "How?" was the question that came out of the Lord. "PK, now please excuse me," I replied and left.

**LATER AT NIGHT**

I wandered around the mansion, looking at various stuffs while thinking about the curse. _Hmm... I wonder if the curse is true... _My train of thought was cut off when I bumped into a sturdy chest. "I'm sor- Ah it's you Sebastian!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here Mai?" he asked. "Umm... dunno..." I replied. He sighed and told me to follow him. "Where are we going Sebastian?" I enquired. "To the Young Master's room," he answered. _Oh... I don't think this case is caused by a curse... _I stopped when Sebby suddenly stop and look at me. "Why?" he queried. "Oops seems like I say it out loud again... Well anyway, I don't think there is a curse to begin with. That Barrymore is fishy..." I answered.

"We're here," was what Sebastian said before knocking and entering the room. As Sebastian started to change Ciel clothes, I turned around and asked, "Ciel can't you even dress up by yourself?" This question seems to gain me a heated glare. "Mai, shut up!" the young earl ordered while Sebastian tried to not laugh at my question. "Ah~ you're so nice to have people care for you... when I'm at your age, I don't have anyone to depend on..." I muttered.

Angelo knocks on the door before entering. "I apologize for the lateness of the hour," she apologized. "My master is about to retire," the butler said. "I have a request. Please leave this village," she said. _Whatever... she's lying... _I didn't pay attention to what the maid is saying. Suddenly, a howl rang loudly. "Oh no! The demon hound is here," Angela cried in fear. "Young Master look!" Sebastian said as he pointed at a trail of glowing green substances and a glowing figure running away.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"The curse is fake. This green thing is a chemical. I've seen this thing before. Someone covered a dog with this chemical and let it run away," I whispered to Sebastian who just nodded. "So James is the bad dog..." Lord Barrymore said. "He broke the five dogs rule and kept a sixth one," a villager said. Ciel investigate the corpse and narrowed his eyes. "This is cruel..." I mumbled. The villagers started to chant an eerie chant as they brought away the corpse. _Poor boy... he looks so happy yesterday... _

**THAT NIGHT**

I lay on my bed while thinking about these things that are happening in here. _I guess I should just retire for tonight... _I drifted off to a sleep.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I stood in a huge clearing and saw 'Mom' smiling at me. "Mom!" I exclaimed and tried to embrace her when her blood sprayed on me. Grell is grinning like a maniac again as he pulled out his chainsaw. "No! NO!" I shouted as tears stream down my face. I saw Sebastian beckoning me to come closer. Suddenly he stabs me on the heart. "Eh? Sebastian?" I asked. "Young Master told me to kill you. After all because of you, his aunt died," he explained. **_

I woke up screaming and crying. A hand slapped my face and I stopped. I found everyone looking at me in worry. "Are you okay Mai?" Sebastian asked. "Y-Yes just a... nightmare. I'm sorry for causing a disturbance..." I apologized and everyone except for Sebastian left. "What is the nightmare about?" he asked sitting down at the corner of the bed. "I'm really..." I assured him but it failed. "You're lying." "No, I'm not." "Yes, you are." "No!" "Yes." "Let's just stop this already." "Then explain your dream to me," he said which make me look away. I explained it quietly while he just listened. "It's all my fault... It really is... I should have been the one pierced by that chainsaw not her," I said. "It's not your fault. Now sleep," he ordered. "Stay..." I begged as I clutch his hand. "Fine," he complied and played with my brown hair. He gave me a charm to lock my powers and make me appear human on that night when he changed my clothes. I fell into a peaceful sleep this time.

**NEXT DAY**

The next day, the servants went swimming in the lake. Well except for me and Sebastian that is... Ciel is currently whispering to Sebastian about his plans. "Yes my lord,' he replied as I approach him. "You seem to be motivated about this... I thought you hate dogs," I stated. "Yes i do hate them but I want to finish this as fast as I can," he replied.

After they finished swimming we eat the lunch that Sebastian had made for us this morning. We rushed to the dog-baiting area when we heard a ruckus and found the villagers. "The bad dog has been caught!" a villager shouted. "It's James' dog! The punishment is going to begin." James' dog is holding something in its teeth. A villager started to hit him with a wooden stick when it didn't let the thing go. "It's definitely a bad dog," Lord Barrymore muttered as he watches the scene. "Begin," he added. A bunch of villagers let loose of the dogs they're holding. The dogs attacked James' chained dog while the villagers cheered madly.

"Stop it... STOP IT!" I shouted as I ran the attacked dogs. Wings started to sprout from my back and protected us from the dogs. . Gasped of awe and shock reached my ear before they are replaced by angry shouts."She interrupted our holy punishment!" "She got in the way!" "A cursed being!" "Another bad dog!" "A cursed one interrupted! Seize her!" Lord Barrymore ordered to the villagers and they chained me. "Master, please forgive her!" Angela begged. The Lord didn't listen as he tells the villagers to let the dogs attack me now. Thankfully Sebastian came in time and stopped the dog. His red eyes glowed when the dogs started to growl at him. "This is why I hate dogs..." he said in disgust.

"Are you okay, Mai? Really... your powers are growing too strong for the charm..." he asked softly as I break the chain. "Yep," I replied before turning toward dumbfounded Ciel. "Don't' you have something to say?" I enquired. "Yes, there is no demon hound!" he boomed. They started to explain the tricks that Barrymore used. The shadow of the dog is just an illusion. The bite marks on James is made out of a dog's skull. "Where is the proof?!" the accused Lord asked.

I walked toward the beaten German shepherd and whispered, "You can give it to me now." The weak hound gave me a piece of fine cloth. "This cloth is from his trousers! This dog tears it away when it's trying to protect James," I explained. The villagers became incredibly furious and took Lord Barrymore away. I stroll toward the beaten hound and heal its wounds. "You did well," I muttered. "I'm sleepy... and tired..." I mumbled before falling into darkness.

**Ai-chan: So here's part one for the Houndsworth case...**

**Ciel: Why don't you just post both parts together?  
Ai-chan: Dunno...**

**Ciel: You're really weird. **

**Ai-chan: Whatever... Please R&R**


	9. Chapter IX

**Ai-chan: I'm back~ *looks around* eh? where's everyone? **

**Mai: Hey Ai-chan. **

**Ai-chan: Oh hey Mai... Where are the others? **

**Mai: Who knows... I haven't seen any of them all day... **

**Ai-chan: Oh well then... I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT AND KUROSHITSUJI. Well here's part two... **

**Bold - Japanese **

Normal - English

_Italic - Thoughts _

**Normal POV **

The servants crowded around unconscious Mai. Mai groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "My body felt sore..." she complained and looked around. "Mai, you're finally awake! Umm... I have a question about that," Finny asked as he pointed at my one black and one white wing. "Oh... that... umm... how should I explain it... I'm a half angel and half demon...?" she explained her voice shaky due to fear of rejection.

"Wow cool! You wings are so cool! Can we touch it?" Meyrin asked. "Umm... sure," Mai replied. "It's soft..." Bard commented. "Mai, you're awake," Ciel commented when he entered the room with Sebastian. "Well yeah. So case closed?" she replied. "Yes, we're leaving tomorrow," Ciel informed. "Meyrin, give water and bread to Barrymore," the earl added.

Meyrin walked into the dungeon and shock ran through her. The rest came down and asked what happened but she just pointed at a huge hole. Blood can be seen on the floor and Barrymore is nowhere in sight. "He's dead..." Mai said as she looks at a certain corner of the dungeon. "What killed you? Can you show me?" she asked Lord Barrymore's spirit. The said spirit nodded and Mai fell unconscious.

**Mai's POV**

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I was sitting in the dungeon when I heard a howl. The loud sound of a huge animal coming rang around the dungeon. "W-What is happening?" I stuttered. Suddenly a huge white dog with red eyes came into the dungeon. "Oh great demon hound! You've come to save me! Thank you very mu-!" I said but the demon hound just bit my left arm off. "AHHH!" I screamed as unbearable pain racked my body. Fear bubbled up inside me as I back away from the demon hound. It attacked me on various place. Once it stopped, it carries my body away and left me to die due to blood loss.**_

I woke up screaming once more. "Mai!" several voices shouted. I stopped and glance up; my brown orbs met crimson ones. Tears brimming in my eyes, I tackled him and cried. "H-He died a horrible d-death .. T-The demon h-hound is real... It's w-white with r-red eyes..." I explained, hiccupping once in awhile.

"I thought that the hound is just a lie created by Lord Barrymore but it seems like I'm mistaken..." the young earl stated. "All of you off to bed. Sebastian meet me in my chambers." With that, everyone left to go to bed. I walked back to my room and sat on the bed. My head are full of various things so I decided to sing to let it out.

_**Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together **_

_I remember when we broke up the first time__  
__Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like__  
__We haven't seen each other in a month__  
__When you, said you, needed space, what?__  
__Then you come around again and say__  
__Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change__  
__Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day__  
__I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you___

_Oooh we called it off again last night__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_Like ever...___

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights__  
__And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right__  
__And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine___

_Oooh you called me up again tonight__  
__But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever__  
__And I used to say never say never__  
__Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you__  
__And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know__  
__We are never getting back together, like ever___

_We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__We are never ever ever getting back together__  
__You go talk to your friends talk__  
__To my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together___

_We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we__  
__Oh, getting back together__  
_  
_You go talk to your friends talk__  
__And my friends talk to me__  
__But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

"Woof!" I heard a bark from outside and look at it. I saw a naked man with shaggy hair and is sticking his tongue out. "KYAAA!" I yelled. "Mai! What is it?!" Sebastian exclaimed as he burst into my room. "Naked man... outside..." I said pointing at the man. "Where?" Sebastian asked when he looked out and found no one.

"Eh? He's not there? Then he must have gone already... Why is my life so... weird?" I whined. Sebastian shook his head and was about to leave when I opened my mouth to ask, "Sebastian, I'm bored. Do you have anything for me to do? Don't bother to ask me to sleep cause I'm not sleepy." "I don't have anything for you to do right now. How about I knock you out?" he suggested. "You're crazy but fine it's better than getting bored," I replied.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I sat in the kitchen with the servants drinking tea. Angela entered and the trio immediately fusses over her. "Angela, you should stay in bed!" Bard said. I raised my eyebrow at this but decided to let it be. "I'm okay already. I apologize for causing trouble and here my master always told me not to break courtesy in front of guests…" she apologized.

I look at Finny from the corner of my eyes and he looked heartbroken. "Finny, you look pale… Are you okay?" the Barrymore maid asked. "U-Umm… I'm fine just caught a small cold… D-Don't touch me o-or you'll get my… umm… g-germs! Yes germs!" Finny stuttered and ran away shouting a sorry. "I'll go after him!" I dashed after Finny and found him sitting on a log.

"Angela…" he muttered. "Finny… you know… first love hurts very much… My first love once rejected me… So I know how you feel…" I told him. "Really?" he asked. "Yes. I love him very much… yet I've mistaken for his brother… dead twin brother to be exact… I still feel bad till now," I said. "How could you mistake him for him dead brother?" Finny asked in curiosity. "Well you see, I have these psychic powers and his dead brother is my spirit guide. The different in them is that one is always cheerful while the other is gloomy, cold and a narcissist…" I replied.

"May I ask their name?" the gardener enquired. "Yes, my spirit guide is called Gene, short for Eugene. I call my boss Naru since he is a super narcissist. He got a very big ego and really like to put me down. Always calling me stupid and such… Grrr! He still infuriates me now!" my solemn mood has quickly changed into an angry one. "Umm… Mai… Calm down…" Finny said. "Ooops… Hehehe… Well anyway, it'll pass soon," I said while rubbing the back of my neck and show a sheepish smile. "Thank you Mai!" he cheered and ran inside.

"You're welcome!" I yelled back, waving with a bright smile. Once he is out of sight, I slowly out down my hand and the smile disappeared. _It's so lonely… I wonder what the SPR gang is doing now… _I buried my head in my arms and let the tears that I've been holding back out. I didn't felt a presence coming as I'm too busy weeping. Yes, I can felt presences now.

A gloved hand stroked my hair softly. I immediately glance up; my hazel eyes met burgundy ones. I wiped my eyes hastily and asked him with a smile, "What is it?" "You're crying…" he stated. I rolled my eyes and stand up. "It's nothing. Where are you going?" I enquired. "To finish Young Master's order," he replied and strolled off towards the forest. I followed him slowly. _What is that noise…? It sounds like people fighting… Oh no… Don't tell me! _I dashed at the source of noise as fast as I can. I shielded Finny from a demon hound's paw.

I clenched my eyes shut and cried out in pain when it makes contact with my back. "Mai!" multiple voices yelled my name simultaneously. "I'm okay…" I tried to comfort them but failed as I whimpered in pain. A huge paw was about to land on me again when someone stops it.

Sebastian held the paw easily, without any effort. "You're quite good at shake hands," the demon butler commented. "Sebastian…" I called. "Though you're quite heavy…" he added with a smirk and tosses it away. I took this chance to move Finny away. I head toward Sebby and queried, "Can I handle this? I love dogs!" He sighed, "Do what you want."

I grinned and look at the dog. It growled at me while my smile grew larger. I pounce at it and land on its back. "Yahoo! Yo, everyone! It's very fun! Want to try?!" I exclaimed at the dumbfounded group. Well, except for Sebastian that is. The hound tried to shake me off but I hold on tight. "Time for revenge~" I sang with a malicious smile. I punched its back, making it howl in pain. I repeated it again before sitting on it.

"Well then… now we're even but I'm still not satisfied…" I said as I kicked in into the air before aiming its head into the ground. Dust and debris flew around everywhere. I sat on the dog's belly and rubbed its stomach. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Water sprout out of the ground as everyone run away from the water. The water filled the huge crater which was made by the hound body.

I stood beside Sebastian who is eyeing the white giant dog beside me with disgust. The trio idiots are staring at the hot spring in awe. "Pluto!" a female's shouted. Angela came running toward the demon hound in worry. "Pluto?" the servants repeated as the demon hound transformed into a silver haired man and scurried to the maid. He licked Angela's face with affection while she pats his head. "Good boy…" she praised.

"Umm… Angela… Would you mind explaining?" I enquired. "Oh… well, I found him last month. He is so adorable so I fed him. I really love dogs…" she explained. "Adorable?' Meyrin and Finny muttered as they look at each other. "He has a habit of turning into human when he gets too excited…" she added. "Don't just brush it off as a habit!" Bard shouted. I ignored him and was about to ask her but Sebastian beat me to it. "So you kept him without telling anyone?" The Barrymore maid nodded and explained that Lord Barrymore used the legend yet he fears it more than anyone. I didn't listen to the conversation instead I stared at Pluto. We are currently having a staring contest. Suddenly, Angela begged Ciel to keep Pluto in his estate.

This plea brought my attention as I smirked devilishly. "Oh yes… That's a good idea… Right Sebastian?" I said. "No, I-" Sebastian tried to refuse but Ciel cut him off and said that it's a good idea. This cause Sebastian to question his decision. "Yes… I think it'll be amusing…" the young earl replied. The demon butler sighed in defeat.

Villagers ran toward use and started to pray in front of the spring. I ignored them and continued my staring contest. "Pluto come here…" I beckon it to come closer by patting my lap. He pounces on me and licked my cheek lovingly. "Stop it! That tickles!" I giggled.

**A WEEK LATER**

A week has passed and the village is slowly being transformed into a resort. "Ah… I miss hot springs in Japan…" I sighed contently. Pluto swam around me happily.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I watch Angela bid goodbye to Pluto and the others. "Bye Angela!" I said. "See you!" I added as I wave at her. I fell asleep during the ride as usual.

_**Mai's Dream**_

_**I stood in a huge field and saw two figures. I realize that they are my parents. I tackled them and started to cry. "Why did you leave me alone?" I asked. "We didn't honey…" mother said. "We're always with you. We are going to help you with your powers," father said. "Mai, you do know that you can transform right?" mother asked. "Umm… no." "Well then I'll teach you how to. Just think of what you want to be and focus on that form," father instructed. The first thing that came to my mind is a cat. I glowed with a bright light.**_

"_**Aww! You're so cute!" mother squealed. She places a mirror in front of me and I admire my new reflection. I became a white cat with ruby eyes. "Now to return to your original form, you need to chant this while focusing on your original form," mother said as she started to say a chant slowly. I repeated it while focusing and I return to myself. "Cool!" I exclaimed before turning into a cat again. "Well that's all for now. You need to wake up," mother said. **_

I stretched my arms and legs before looking around. _Why does everything seems to be so big?! _I look at Ciel who is frozen. "Ciel?" I asked. "Mai, is that you?" he queried. "Yes of course. Why?" I replied. "You're a cat…" he stated. "Eh? Oh I forgot to transform back… Let's see… what is the chant again… Oh no… Shit! I've forgotten the spell!" I cried. "Mai, be quiet. We'll ask Sebastian," Ciel ordered and I immediately calm down.

As soon as the cart stops, I jumped out and onto Sebastian. "Sebby… Help me!" I plead. However, he didn't listen as he strokes my body. I unconsciously purred. "Sebastian, stop playing with Mai!" Ciel ordered, snapping Sebastian out of his dazed state. "Mai?' he questioned. "Yes, that cat is Mai," Ciel explained.

"Oh? Is that it? Well then… it's time for revenge…" Sebastian muttered. He whispered the last part so only I could hear him. "S-Sebastian… you don't m-mean it right?" I asked shakily. He smiled and replied cheerfully, "Of course I mean it!" "Sebastian, find a way to turn her back," the young master said and went inside. Sebastian brought me out to the garden. He took out catnip and waved it in front of me. I don't know why but this thing caught my attention and I immediately chase after it.

He kept teasing me like that for about ten minutes before I finally gave up and lay on the grass. "Sebastian, you bastard… just tell me the reverse spell already… please, please, pretty please with sugar on top?" I said. "Fine," he said and told me. I repeated it and finally became normal again. I stretched my limbs. "Ah… It's nice to be back…" I said. "Sebastian… I have a question… What will happen to my contract?" I enquired. "Since I can't take your soul, our contract is dismissed already…" he answered. "Hmm…"

"Well then, I'll get going. Young Master is calling." And with that, he left. _I've broken my promise now… Oh no… What am I suppose to do? Maybe I could ask my parents… _I ran back to my room and lay on the bed.

_**Mai's Dream**_

"_**Mother, Father! I need your help!" I blurted out as soon as I saw them. "What is it my dear?" mother asked. I explained everything while the listen carefully. "Actually… Sebastian lied… You are half angel and half demon so you still have a soul... The mark should still be there," father said. Mother lends me a mirror as I check my back. **__The mark is not there?! __**"Father… the mark is gone…" I stated. "Then he must have dismissed the contract for a reason that we can't tell you… well at least for now…" mother replied cheerfully with a knowing smile. "Then what am I suppose to do?" I whined in exasperation. "When one became a demon, he'll lose his soul. So maybe you could turn him into one…" mother suggested. "Well not a bad idea but… I don't know how to…" I said. They started explaining to me. "Thanks mother, father!" I squealed as soon as they finished explaining. I felt a familiar tug and wake up.**_

I stretched my limbs and look at the clock. _Wow… I only slept for 30 minutes? _I walked to Ciel's study and found him alone. "Yo, Ciel!" I greeted as I went over to the couch and sat there drinking the tea I just brewed a few minutes ago. I glanced at my reflection on the tea and suddenly got a fabulous idea. "Ciel~ Wanna do something fun?" I said in a sing song voice. He raised an elegant eyebrow at me before beckoning me to tell him. I whispered it softly and once I'm done, a mischievous glint in his eyes could be seen. "Sure… Mai…"

**Sebastian's POV**

I stood in the kitchen preparing for Young Master's lunch when a bell coming from his study rang. "What does he want this time…?" I muttered to myself in annoyance as my work is disturbed. I went into his study and the sight in front of me surprised myself. "Sebastian, try to find which is the real me!" two Young Masters, identical in anyway, stood in front of me with a smug smile. I stare at one then at another from time to time.

They started to smirk in the same way as I try to find out which is my Young Master. _Remind myself to get back at Mai later… _Soon, one started to crack and let out a giggle. _This must be Mai… _I pointed at the stoic one and said that the other one is Mai. 'Mai's' giggle became full blown laughter while the 'Young Master' stare at me in aggravation. "Seriously Sebastian… You picked the wrong one…" Mai, who returned to her original self, said. My eyes literally bulge out of its socket as I look at the laughing Young Master. I composed myself and smiled a wry smile. "It seems like you're getting better at controlling your emotions huh Mai… Last time when you tried to play a trick like this you can't control yourself and ended up failing…" I complimented.

**Ai-chan: Finally!**

**Ciel: You took a long time to post the chapters… Are you getting lazy?**

**Ai-chan: *angry* of course not! Anyway, I post 2 chappie in a day! *turns to reader with puppy dog eyes* please review! I'm getting worried since I only got a few reviews… **


	10. Chapter X

**Ai-chan: Yahoo! People (pronounces as Pipol)!**

**Ciel: Pipol? What kind of English is that?**

**Ai-chan: It means people silly. It's more or less… slang…**

**Ciel: Whatever… *mumbles* weirdo…**

**Ai-chan: Shut up shortie!**

***Ciel & Ai-chan started fighting***

**Mai: *sighs* let's ignore them and read the next chappie…**

Normal – English

_Italic – Thoughts_

**Bold – Japanese**

**Mai's POV**

I skipped on the sidewalk as Sebastian followed me quietly. We went shopping for some winter clothes as I didn't have any. "Mai, stop skipping. Knowing you, you'll trip soon," Sebastian warned and as if on cue I tripped. "Wha-?!" I braced my arms and shut my eyes shut while waiting for the impact. However, no pain came and I took a peek. Staring down at me with his red orbs, Sebastian shook his head. "You are really a klutz… You're not like that before…" he commented as he walks while carrying me princess style.

"Why you?! Place me down!" I commanded. "And you'll trip again," he stated nonchalantly. I tched and shifted into a more comfortable position. _Thank God that there aren't much people at night… _"Hey, Sebastian… How did you become a butler?" I enquired. "I don't want to talk about it," he replied curtly. "You won't?" I questioned with teary eyes and quivering lips. He sighed and asked me," Why do you want to know?"

"Well, you ARE the one who used to be a klutz and also you cooking is really bad before plus I'm curious," I replied. "But that was way before, Mai. Of course I change while you're in the future…" he said. That makes me homesick again as I immediately became quiet and decided to look at the snow. While we are about to approach a bridge, I saw the silhouette of a man but it quickly vanished. _What the-? Maybe it's just my imagination… _As we pass the bridge, I saw a glint in the snow and jump off Sebastian's arm.

"Wha…. It's a ring!" I stare at the gem with light and dark blue swirling inside. _Similar to Naru's eyes… I miss him… _I pocketed the ring and skipped the rest of the way back to the mansion. Sebastian shook his head and sighs from time to time for some unknown reason. Unknown to us, the figure that I thought I had imagined is staring back at us.

**THE NEXT DAY**

We went to the town and noticed that everyone is all content. People sold lots of things here and there. "Frost Fair is an appropriate name…" Sebastian noted. "Yes, I'm told that this is the first frost fair on this scale to be held on the frozen Thames at the foot of the London Bridge since 1814," Ciel agreed. "But still… it's cold…" I mumbled. A red scarf caught my eye and I eye it sadly. "Mai stop standing there like an idiot and start walking!" Ciel ordered. "Why you-?! Stuck up, annoying, jerky brat!" I yelled. Well it's true that we became closer after that day when we tricked Sebastian but he is still annoying. He ignored and I followed them quietly after sighing. I fingered the ring I found last night. I stared at an Ark. "Young Lad! You have a good eye!" the vendor exclaimed. I smiled sheepishly and Ciel explained, "That's a fine piece from the Funtom Workshop. Though it is a fake one. Since our mansion burn down, even we no longer have one. So they certainly would not turn up here. They are very rare as only 3 sets are made…"

"Noah's Ark is like this nation itself. A boat led by a single skipper who only saved a selected few. It's an arrogant idea," Sebastian remarked. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a man with auburn hair and blue eyes. "If a Scotland Yard inspector has time to frivol about here, I suppose there must be peace at London… for today," Ciel commented. "I'm not frivolling! I'm on duty!" the man denied. "Oh my… Well, Inspector… earn your wages in faithful service to Queen and country," Ciel replied and walk away with Sebastian. "Wait, I have some questions for you Ciel!" the Inspector yelled as he reach out to grab the Earl by his shoulder in order to stop him however Sebastian's hand just swiftly slap his away. "Excuse me but as you can see my master is quite fragile, I mean sensitive, so I'll have to ask you not to be so rash," Sebastian told the man. "If you wish to speak, let's go to somewhere quieter," Ciel suggested and left. I stroll beside the man and opened my mouth. "I apologize for their behavior…"

"Oh! It's okay young lady!' he waved it off. "**Ara? **So you found out that I'm a girl!" I said in amazement. "Well, your features are more feminine… May I ask your name?" he replied. "My name is Mai Taniyama. Nice to meet you," I introduce with a cheerful smile. "The pleasure is mine Miss Taniyama," he bowed. "Please just call me Mai. I'm not use to be called miss… Mister... I requested. "Fred, Fred Abberline. Please just call me Fred," he answered.

**IN A CHINESE TENT**

I sat beside Ciel who is currently sitting across Fred. I sipped my green tea as Ciel sipped his Chai. We are in a tent that sells some tea and I must admit that it's quite good. Sebastian stood outside like a bodyguard. Two plates of cookies are placed in front of the men. "Well?" Ciel questioned as he picked up a cookie. "What's a detective from the Yard doing here?"

"This morning, we found a man's corpse under the ice," the detective explained. A stare at my ring as I register the sentence into my head. An image of a man with black hair and purple eyes jumping into the river flashes for a second. _He jumped? _"What do you mean Mai?" Ciel enquired. "Eh? I said that aloud again… I don't know just an image of a man jumping flashes in my mind while I'm playing with my ring. He has black hair and purple eyes…" I replied.

"How do you know his looks?" Fred asked in astonishment. "I'm a psychic…" I replied. "Well back to the case. This man was a member or a criminal organization," Fred informed. "His death is caused by multiple deep slashes on his body. Right now, we're trying to look for his killer and the ring he stole. There's a blue diamond set in the ring that's supposedly worth two thousand quid."

"The diamond… the gemstone that gleams in eternal radiance. Legend has it that those bewitched by its sparkle are compelled to purse it even when they knew only destruction waits…" Lau said as he held a Chinese woman in his arms.

"Why do you know about the hope piece?" the inspector exclaimed. "Hope piece?" Ciel said, looking at Fred with a wide eye. "Wait… where have I heard that… Ah that hope piece or should I say the cursed gem?" I said, tilting my head to the right. "Lau, what are you doing here?" the young Earl asked. "This place is mine," Lau answered. "So you've never heard of the Hope diamond?" Ciel enquired.

"Nope." Ciel sighed and explained," Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette… It's known as a diabolical stone that's passed through the hands of many owners and driven all to ruin. After being stolen, the diamond was cut into smaller pieces in order to disguise it. They say that only 2 pieces exist and my ring is one of them. Is this what you're looking for?"

"Well, the explosives were used on the carriage which carries the evidence and it's stolen…" Fred said. Ciel leaned forward and said in interest, "Interesting… Give me details and I'll lend a hand…" I stare at Ciel and sighs. _This thing is giving me bad feeling… And I'm usually right… _Fred gasps which made the earl's face turned dark. "Obviously I won't force you though if you refuse… Sir Arthur might find himself in an extremely awkward position," Ciel threatened.

**Normal POV**

**LATER**

Mai: *stare in slight nervousness* it's this place again…

Ciel: This is the place? *uneasy*

Fred: *shrugs* yes, he says he set up this shop with the reason of lots of people freeze to death during frost fair…

Lau: My lord… could this shop be…

Mai: I bet my life that this is the Undertaker's… it's too obvious…

Fred: You all wait outside! You guys are lucky I let you accompany me at all.

Mai: *teary eyes and quivering lips* I-I c-can't enter?

Fred: *freeze then sighs* you can… Mai…

Mai: *brighten up* Yay! This will be interesting! *enters the tent with Fred* undertaker! Are you here?

Undertaker: *pops up behind Mai* you calling little hybrid? It seems that you have awakened!

Mai: GAH! Don't do that!

Fred: Sir, could you please tell us about Tim? Yesterday, he was found under layers of ice frozen with some deep wounds.

Undertaker: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

*The three outside enters*

Undertaker: *points a pale finger* you're amazing! You're in the wrong business! You could rule the world of comedy Hehehe!

Ciel: What did you do?

Fred: *shocked* I-I was just conversing… then he…

Ciel: *eye narrows* Abberline…you are a man to be feared…

Sebastian: It seems you are rather skilled Inspector…

Fred: I-I didn't…

Mai: *pats while giggling slightly* Hehehe… you sure is funny… don't worry about him… *glance at Undertaker* it seems that his mind is slightly… well you know…

Fred: *exasperated* but I-I didn't do a-anything!

Ciel: *clears his throat* enough of this. Tell me about the ring Undertaker! We're told a frozen corpse you took care of this morning had it.

Fred: It might be around the location where the body was found… I want you to cooperate in this.

Undertaker: *chuckles* I'm impressed. I'll tell you about the ring… it is…

**SOMEWHERE IN LONDON**

Undertaker: *points at the ring at an ice statue of a woman* it is right there! *looks at Mai* little hybrid, can I talk with you for a moment?

Mai: Okay… *follows the Undertaker*

Undertaker: It seems your power is growing too strong for the charm huh…

Mai: *eyes narrow* how do you know?

Undertaker: *chuckles* you see my eyes?

Mai: *stare at the greenish yellow eyes* yes, what about it?

Undertaker: I'm a shinigami… as these eyes are the proof… I know your parents… well your mother actually… She is the angel in charge of my department at that time… She is the best and purest one… with the kindest heart in the world… God really cherish her and yet she fell in love with the demon king's youngest son…

Mai: What?! So I'm related to the demon king?

Undertaker: *nods solemnly* yes unfortunately she did… and had you… a hybrid of angel and demon something considered as the cursed being…

Mai: Can you please stop calling me cursed? *annoyed* for your information, I'm NOT a cursed being!

Undertakers: Easy now… I don't consider you as a cursed one as your mother has helped me lots of time and believe it or not… your father did too… Although he is one of the most powerful demon… he isn't arrogant like most. You're so cute when you're still a kid… Now then let's go back to the serious business… *face turns grave* you do know that many are trying to kill you right? You are very powerful, even more than that butler… Many wants your powers so be careful but then don't worry as you knight in shining armor… *chuckles* or should I say tailor coat will protect you just like what he has done before.

Mai: Okay… _This is too much for my brain…_

Undertaker: Also I suggest you dispose that ring as it is cursed…

Mai: What… this ring?

Undertaker: *grins* well you know what that ring on the sculpture is fake… just an imitation. Yours is the real hope diamond ring.

Mai: *eyes literally bulge out* this is the ring? It's so beautiful… just like Naru's eyes…

Undertaker: Naru? *smirks* is that your boyfriend?

Mai: *blushes* no he's just a crush… he rejected me already…

**Mai's POV**

"Mai, here you are!" Sebastian said as he sighs in relief? "I've been looking for you for a few hours already!" I blink once… then twice… then thrice and shouted, "WHAT?! But I've just been here for about 20 minutes…"

"Well Mai, you are in another dimension… I brought you here and for your information… time passes faster in here…" Undertaker informed me before bursting into laughter at my bewildered face. "Let's just go back… So Sebastian… have you retrieve the ring?" I enquired. _I want to keep this ring…_ "No… then contest is about to start in 30 minutes and I've done my sculpture. "EH? There is a contest? Aww~ I want to join…" I whined. "You are late already… There won't be enough time," Sebastian said. "I know… Let's go back…" I sighed and with that we went back.

**LATER DURING JUDGING TIME**

"We will now begin the judging!" the announcer announced merrily. The contests, a group of shady guys, Sebastian, Abberline and Lau, stood behind the announcer. "First, we have team Scotland yard and Its Marry Men with 'The Guardian of London'!" the MC stated. The sculpture is of Sir Randall. I whistled and said, "Bad choice Fred… Bad choice…" _I don't know whether you are stupid or what but seriously… choosing Sir Randall?_ As if to prove my points, murmurs of dislike sounded around the area. "Your scores please! One point, two points another one point another one point again and zero point. Total is five points!" the MC declared. "Next! We have Team All China Dresses Should Be Minis… Though… I'm afraid for reasons I'm disqualifying it…" the announcer stated uncomfortably. Lau presents a statue of Ran-Mao naked and certain parts are covered. "Why?" the Chinese man enquired. My face is still blushing as I replied, "Lau… I don't think that is appropriate…"

"I think they made it more erotic by hiding the bits…" Lau commented, pouting. "And next, from Team Queen's Puppy; Noah's Ark!" the announcer shouted as the curtain fell, revealing Sebastian's artwork. I, along with the crowd, gasped in awe. "What a grand scale it's on! This is true ice art!" said a bearded judge. I stare at the ark, not paying any attention to the judge. Suddenly, it split into 2 which reveal some ice animal sculpture. "Wow…" was what I could utter as I gaze at the huge sculpture. The bearded commented that it's like it is alive and explained that the seam of the roof is weak so it would melt and slip apart.

Viscount Druitt did his dramatic speech as usual, "Oh! Oh! The man who stood bravely against God's wrath! His name is Noah! Pairs of beasts he led rocked on the waves as they wait for rebirth!"

_Wait… Did he refer Sebastian as Noah? _I glance at the black clad silver haired man beside me who is roaring in laughter. "We can't beat that boss," a voice whispered. I turn my head to look at the source of the voice and saw the last team. _Fishy… _I focused on listening to their conversation with my inhuman hearing sense. _Being a hybrid sure is useful… _  
Hold it right there!" the leader of the last team stood beside the statue with the ring. "Sorry but this ring is ours and we're taking it back." _And here starts trouble…_

**Normal POV**

Abberline: What? Don't tell me you are the-

Leader: *aim a gun at Fred* that's right! We're the team that London's talking about. *take out dynamites and started a lighter* I'll countdown to ten. If you don't want to die, get the hell out of here! Ten!

Sebastian: *looks at Ciel* Young Master?

Leader: Nine!

Ciel: My orders remain the same. Sebastian, do it.

Sebastian: Yes my Lord.

Leader: Eight!

Fred: What are you doing?! Hurry and run Mai and Ciel!

Leader: Seven!

Ciel: You can run so forget about me. Same for you Mai.

Mai; *shook head no* nah~ I'll stay here. _Anyway I'll be fine now… I'm not as weak as before._

Leader: Six!

Fred: I can't do that! I became a police because I want to protect the citizens!

Leader: Five!

Fred: To protect everyone.

Leader: Four!

Mai: I'll take care of Fred, Ciel. So watch out. *pulls Fred* come on. They'll be fine.

Fred: But Mai!

Mai: They'll be okay… Trust me… Now then stay here while I'll go get Ciel.

Leader: I'm going to the last three counts. You sure don't want to run little nobleman.

Ciel: There is no need to because…

*Sebastian kicks the gun away and land on the ice gracefully before doing a quadruple spin*

Fat Judge: That's the legendary quadruple spin jump!

Viscount Druitt: It's the gallant blackbird dancing upon a world of white and silver! Enchanted by that smirking face, being overcome with delights, maidens reach for those wings!

Ciel: *shiver* _that man…_

Mai: Tch, show off.

*Sebastian knocks all the villains except for the leader out as the judges gave him a perfect score*

MC: 10! 10! 10! 10! 10! It's a full score!

Leader: *pissed off* damn, you brat. *aims a dynamite at Ciel* be blown to smithereens then!

*Sebastian rescue Ciel in time by lifting him up with a hand as they escaped all the dynamites*

Goons: Stop it boos. Don't you remember, we're standing on ice!

Ciel: Sebastian! *thrown by Sebastian* WAHH! _I'll kill you someday! You damn demon!_

Mai: *watch them silently* _so reckless._

*the ice cracks and fog rises*

Fred: Ciel…

Lau: My, it's quite sturdy…

*fog clears up and the audience gasp*

**Mai's POV**

Sebastian and Ciel stood on the ark."The ship sails, leaving behind people's despair! The ship sails, along with the world's future, carrying the chosen hope with it. Onward, to a winding, dreamlike journey, the ship sails~" Viscount Druitt made his dramatic speech. "It's Noah! It's the living incarnation of Noah! A biblical miracle has occurred on the Thames," the fat judge gasped. I burst into laughter. _He compares a demon with Noah! _

I spotted an orange haired man. Not knowing what came over me, I followed him as the tune of 'London Bridge is falling down' came into my sense. _I feel dizzy… What's happening? _I saw the man look at me with a blank look and I passed out. _Sebastian… Help…_

**Ai-chan: AND I'm finally done with this chapter. It seems that I've made some mistakes in chapter 8 so I've edit it!**

**Ciel: Careless…**

**Ai-chan: *glares at Ciel* well then please R&R.**


	11. Chapter XI

**Ai-chan: *stare at the gang* so why are you here?**

**Naru: I have a new case an-**

**Gene: He decided to ask for your help this time!**

**Naru: *pops a vein* Gene…**

**Gene: What little brother?**

**Naru: For your information, I AM NOT your little brother. Just because you are born a few seconds earlier does NOT mean that you are the older brother.**

**Gene: I'm older by a few seconds so I AM your older brother~ *smirking***

**Ai-chan: I wonder how many time have they fought like this… *suddenly realize* eh? What am I doing here? Where is Ciel?**

**Ciel: *irritated* what are they doing here? Intruding my mansion like this…**

**Ai-chan: Ah there is the shortie! *smiling* well then before I start a verbal war, I'll present the next chappie.**

**Bold – Japanese**

_Italic- Thoughts_

Normal – English

**Normal POV**

Sebastian noticed that Mai wasn't here. "Young Master, Mai isn't here," he stated. "She probably went out somewhere by herself. She'll be back soon so let her be," Ciel replied nonchalantly. With that, they went back to the mansion without Mai.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Finny: I wonder where Mai go. *sighs* she hasn't went back since yesterday.

Meyrin: I've asked Sebastian and he told me not to worry.

Finny: Oh well… Anyway tomorrow… it's his… you know. Why can't we celebrate it?

Meyrin: *turns to look at Finny* it's a rare occasion, so why can't we make it fantastic and lovely?

The two servants heard the sound of bells jingle and turned to look at the source. "I'm here!" shouted Elizabeth as she poked her head out and waves at them. "Lazy Elizabeth!" Meyrin and Finny exclaimed in shock.

**MEANWHILE WITH CIEL**

"Ciel!" Elizabeth squealed a she dashed toward Ciel. "Lizzie!" Ciel said. Elizabeth spins her fiancé around until he gets dizzy. "Here! This is for you! Hurry up open it!" Lizzie said as she hand Ciel a red box with a magenta ribbon. As Ciel pulls the ribbon, his fiancé noticed the ring which she broke before.

Elizabeth: *eyes widen and grabs Ciel's hand* eh? Wh-what? I thought I broke that!

Ciel: Ah, Sebastian repaired it…

Elizabeth: No way! It was all cracked! Now, I don't even see any flaws…

Sebastian: *places right on chest* such skill is only natural for one…

Ciel: Who serves as a butler for the Phantomhives.

Sebastian: *bows slightly* exactly as you say.

Elizabeth: *steps back* I see… Sebastian… _I… this ring is not a suitable present… I should have known…_

Paula: My Lady…

Sebastian: Lady Elizabeth, what is in that little box?

Elizabeth: *nervous* eh… ah, this is just, uh… A secret!

Ciel: Didn't you just say you were going to give it to me?

Elizabeth: *laughs* that was a feint! _I should find a better present…_

Ciel: A feint?

Elizabeth: A lady who tries to catch a man with gifts is no lady. It's unseemly! Now Paula, ring your bells!

Paula: Yes, my Lady! *ring bells* jingle! Jingle! Jingle!

Elizabeth: Well then, good day to you!

With that, the duo left the stunned earl and his butler. "So what did she come over for then?" Ciel asked no one in particular. "Tomorrow is your birthday, Young Master. Perhaps… that was the reason?" Sebastian suggested. Ciel's eyes widened a little before his normal façade slipped back on.

"How about it, Young Master? Shall we hold a party? It looks as if there are others who are hoping to celebrate too," Sebastian said as he eyes the Phantomhive servants who are trying to, but failed, hide from the master and butler. "My birthday…" Ciel muttered before he remembers a memory.

_Flashback_

_A little Ciel approached a random passerby. "Um, you know, it's my birthday today!" he informed the stranger. "Oh Ciel, please…" his mother said before she apologizes to the stranger. "I'm so sorry… please forgive him." _

"_It's fine. He's such a cute little lad," the stranger said. "Mummy said the cause today is special I can sleep with her tonight! She's also going to read me a story and then…" young Ciel rambled on and on._

_On my birthday…_

_An older Ciel ran around the mansion shouting, "Father! Mother! Fa-!" His shouting was cut off as he opened the door and saw the scene. His father and mother sitting on an armchair as fire engulf them. _

_I was going to sleep with mother… Father was going to give me a present._

_A group of masked people wearing a white hood surrounded Ciel. "We will place the seal of the sublime beast upon you," they said. _

_I was so looking forward to it… To my birthday_

Ciel walked away silently. "Young Master?" Sebastian asked. "Ridiculous. Bring me tea to my room.

**MEANWHILE WITH ELIZABETH AND PAULA**

"I wonder if it's because of work on the Underground," Elizabeth wondered solemnly. "My Lady, please look! Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!" Paula tried to cheer Lizzie up as she jingles the bells. "Paula…" Elizabeth mumbled catching the attention of her personal maid.

"Yes? Jingle! Jingle!" Paula enquired. "You always look so happy," Elizabeth stated. "I-I'm sorry!" Paula stuttered. "Oh I'm not criticizing you. I'm just envious. You're so radiant and you never seem to worry," Elizabeth said. "My Lady, you're normally quite carefree yourself… That aside we really aren't getting anywhere are we? If we get stuck here until nightfall what on earth will we do?" Paula said.

However Elizabeth was not listening at all as the ring inside the box glows and the melody of 'London Bridge is Falling Down' played. She glanced outside and stared at as man who is playing a music box. Entranced by the tune, the young Lady exited the carriage and followed the man. Paula kept on rambling so she didn't realize that Lizzie is gone. "My Lady? My Lady!" she called.

**MEANWHILE WITH MAI**

"Ugh… what the hell happened…?" she groaned. Her eyes fluttered open and she stretched her arms. "Eh? Oh man… I'm kidnapped again?" she whined as she inspects the chains binding her arms. She looks around the room filled with dolls. "What the-? My charm!" she exclaimed when her silver hair caught her attention. "It seems that you are awake," a male voice said. "Who are you?!" Mai snarled. "Now, now… calm down. Who I am is not important as your life will end soon," the voice replied.

**BACK WITH ELIZABETH**

Elizabeth ran around as she looked for the man. She stopped when she saw a shop. Multiple dolls could be seen. Elizabeth entered the shop hesitantly. "Welcome," the man that she was chasing before said. "That ring… How unfortunate… It has not chosen you as its master… However your eyes…" he said.

Lizzie looked away and said, "Ciel is the only man I…" The man ignored here and continued, "Your eyes have such tremendous depth and sadness in them… I can tell. They are incredibly melancholic." Elizabeth's twin pool of emerald started to water up. She explained everything to the stranger who just listened quietly. "I see… A birthday present…" he commented.

"I wanted to cheer Ciel up…" she said as she sobbed. "There are many wares here and they are all wonderfully fantastic items. I shall give you whichever one you wish. Please choose whatever you will," the man said. "But…" Lizzie said. "Ah I understand… To you these are all the same. Therefore, I reason for a superior present to be given to a very dear person, the most suitable thing would be… your very self," he stated.

**IN THE PHANTOMHIVE MANSION**

"Elizabeth has disappeared?" Ciel enquired. "Yes. I heard from her maid who said she lost sight of her around Islington," Sebastian informed. "We'll move out immediately. For heaven's sake… What was she thinking? First Mai, now Elizabeth…" Ciel grumbled. "Before that, I have this for you," Sebastian said as he handed the letter from the Queen to Ciel.

"Scotland Yard is frantically continuing their search in case where only young girls are kidnapped. The bodies of the girls have not been found but most likely… The culprit sends out the Shard of Hope to those who would become targets. The mysterious gem that brings ill fortune to its owner. To return to the tale of this treasure having previously failed to acquire it…" the young Earl read the letter.

"What shall we do?" Sebastian questioned. "We shall ease the Queen's gloom. That is our highest priority. No matter what happens," Ciel ordered.

**IN THE CARRIAGE**

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked. "Open the door," Ciel commanded. "Yes?" Sebastian enquired. "Go and question the victim's families ad make a list of suspects. We need names and addresses. Sneak into crime scenes. You should be able to achieve all that within three hours, no? In the meantime, I will take care of some minor business. That is all," Ciel said. "I see…" Sebastian replied. "Hurry up and get on with it," Ciel ordered. "Yes, my Lord."

**LATER**

"She said she lost sight of her around here, but… Why do I have to be with this guy?" Ciel enquired as Pluto barks. "You're a dog right? You should be able to track scents then. This ribbon has Lizzy's scent," Ciel shoved the ribbon to the demon hound but it just sneeze and scratch itself. "This little… Won't he listen to anything but what Mai and Sebastian tells him? If only Mai is here…" Ciel muttered in fury. Suddenly Pluto pulls the Earl as he went off to a direction.

"Stop being in heat at a time like this!" Ciel lamented. "Oh my. Men in heat make my heart thump! I am the hunter of love! This heart of mine burns up any prey I set my eyes on. It scatters deep crimson sparks!" Grell said dramatically. "Red…" Ciel uttered as the scene of Madam Red flashes in his mind. "Hunk sighted!" Grell yelled.

"You're…" Ciel said. "Even like this, I'm a butler to die for! Well right now, I am not in active employment. Because of Madam Red incident, I was demoted and have nothing to do but boring lowly jobs. That bastard Will told me I can't return to work until I've retrieved some troublesome souls. That rotten sadist! Well, food is just as best as it is about to go rotten and those cold eyes send chills up my spine. However, this one's wildness is hard to ignore… You're not about to tell me you're going to take revenge for your beloved aunt are you?" Grell rambled.

"Shut up," Ciel ordered but the shinigami just ignored him and continued, "it looks like Sebastian isn't around either… What can a brat like you do?" Grell asked. "Shut up!" the young Earl shouted as Pluto growled at him. "Your knight tonight is him? Why does this kid steal all of the good men?" Grell wondered.

*Pluto dashed toward Grell's direction*

Grell: Ah~ I'm being assaulted! Please be gentle!

*Ciel chased after Pluto who just ignored Grell*

Grell: *angry* Hey! What is this?

Ciel: *saw an Elizabeth look alike doll* Lizzie!

Grell: *opens a book* Grim Reaper Death Note - #403: Mandalay Family Puppeteer, Drozell Keinz.

*Pluto went into the shop followed by the other two*

Pluto: *gnawed on the doll* arf! *bring the doll to Ciel*

Ciel: Lizzy! *spotted a door which led to a castle* _There's no doubt that Lizzy is in there…_

Grell: My… isn't that a welcoming mansion?

Ciel: *looks at Grell* _this man laid hands on Madam Red, but right now…_ Grell, protect me. I'll listen to any wish of yours.

Grell: Ha? Are you kidding me? I'm not the kind of cheap woman who performs for money-

Ciel:*smirks* I'll let you do whatever you want with Sebastian for one day.

Grell: *place a finger on cheek* whatever I want with Sebastian meaning… *brighten up* I can kiss him?

Ciel: Whatever you like.

Grell: W-With tongue?

Ciel: That depends on how you play it.

Grell: Understood! Motivation Meter at Maximum Death!

**WITH MAI**

"It seems that they have come…" the voice stated again. "Who are they?" Mai demanded. "You'll see… I'm going to drain your soul and take your power before I turn you into a doll…"

**BACK TO CIEL AND GRELL**

As they enter the castle, they spotted a blonde doll girl in a blue dress. Grell and Ciel approached the girl carefully. Grell spotted a shard of hope on her thumb and commented, "Oh, that's quite similar to the ring you have on."

"The hope diamond?" Ciel enquired. "This doll… Impossible!" Ciel exclaimed as a picture of one of the missing girl flashes in his mind. The doll's eyes focused on Ciel and started to choke him. "Pluto… You stupid mutt!" Ciel cursed as Pluto played with a doll.

A stone hit the doll's head which makes it release its grip. "Now, now! Don't mistake which name you should be calling out," Grell reprimanded. "Grell…" Ciel muttered as he looks at the shinigami. "Reapers have tools to hunt souls with… yes! Their death-scythes!" Grell said as he took out a pair of scissors.

"Those are just normal scissors right?" Ciel stated as he stood up. "I had no choice in the matter! Will took my custom death-scythe away! I long for those vibrations again! I'll cut her to shreds!" Grell complained and decided to vent his anger on the doll. "Wait! Don't kill her! This isn't a doll," Ciel shouted in vain as Grell lunged at the doll. "Kiss in Heaven!" Grell exclaimed.

The scissors slashed the doll's neck open as it fell. Ciel ran toward it and found out that it's just a doll stuffed with sand. "It was just a doll then?" he queried.

Drozell: Mould it out of wood and clay, wood and clay, wood and clay. *approaches Ciel* this doll was a failure. I had thought they needed to be made much, much stronger. *waves his hand* make it out iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Make it out of iron and steel, my fair lady.

*dolls entered into the room*

Grell: *annoyed* those who interfere in the love between Sebastian and me… *attacks the doll but was thrown away* s-so strong!

Ciel: Grell! This is an order. You and Pluto are to play with dolls here forever!

Grell: Huh? *dodge a doll* do you plan to leave me here? How inhuman!

Ciel: Can a reaper say that? *ran up stairs* _the dolls look exactly like the kidnapped girls. No… those are the girls themselves. Then… _*image of Elizabeth flashes* _Elizabeth is…_

Drozell: Ciel Phantomhive, you are incredibly beautiful. I will have to make you into a doll befits such beauty.

Ciel: Where's Elizabeth?

Drozell: Now then, what to make it out of?

**MEANWHILE WITH MAI**

A sudden explosion make Mai jumped in surprise. Sebastian entered through the broken wall as he dust his coat. "My, my… here you are Mai… I've been looking for you…" Sebastian muttered as he broke my chains. "Thanks… those chains are so annoying as much that I want to break it I can't…" Mai said. "A pest is here…" the voice said. "Why don't you show yourself?" Mai asked. "Ah~ but that will ruin the fun~ we will meet soon."

"Oi! You coward! You dare to chain me but you can't show yourself now," Mai yelled. "Son of a bitch. Once I find you I'm going to skin you alive, pull out your teeth and fingernails one by one and I'm going to exorcise your spirit!" she cursed. "I didn't know you could do that now… After living as a human for a few years, I thought you've become a softie…" Sebastian commented. Mai rushed over to a pile of doll's body parts. She throws them and controls them to hit Sebastian as she look at them. "These dolls… are made quite nicely…" she said. Suddenly, she felt someone embrace her from behind. "Eh? Sebas… tian?" she asked the demon as he buried his head into her silver hair. "Don't wander off by yourself again next time," he mumbled. Mai blushed into a fine shade of red. "O-Okay…" she stuttered. "Good now let's find Young Master shall we?" Sebastian said as he stood up.

**BACK WITH CIEL AND DROZELL**

Drozell: Clay flows too much, iron is too brash, therefore I think… Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, god and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady.

*Ciel ran into a room full of masks*

Masks: Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady. Make it out of gold and silver, gold and silver, gold and silver. Make it out of gold and silver, my fair lady.

*Ciel ran out of the room and climb up some stairs*

Masks: Make it out of gold and silver-

Ciel: *saw the mark when he was captured* that mark!

_Flashback_

_From that day, my birthday, my life changed. I would never again have a happy birthday. _

_A knife stabs Ciel as an image of his parent appeared._

Sebastian: Nothing good ever seems to happen on your birthday does it? You lose your mansion, your parents and this time, will you lose Lady Elizabeth?

Mai: *hits Sebastian's head* don't mind this heartless bastard. Nothing good happen on my birthday either. First I lost my memories and my birth parents then I lose my adoptive father… followed by my adoptive mother… *glares at Sebastian* so let's just ignore him **nee?**

Ciel: Sebastian! Mai!

**Ai-chan: I'm finally done with this one! *stretches* ahh~ **

**Ciel: You took so long to post the previous ones but you actually post them faster right? *eyes narrow* you are just too lazy to type?**

**Ai-chan: Shut up little brat! I-I just don't have time to do it…**

**Ciel: Liar… An obvious lie…**

**AI-chan: Shut up! *turns to face readers* now before I kill this little brat. Please R&R. Okay?**


	12. Chapter XII

**Ai-chan: Since the others are taking a break, I'm going to be alone. So I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR KUROSHITSUJI. Well that's all, here the next chapter.**

**Bold – Japanese**

_Italic – Thoughts_

Normal – English

**Normal POV**

_Elizabeth's Flashback_

_The Phantomhive mansion burned._

_And Ciel disappeared…_

_The scene changed and this time Elizabeth was wearing a smile as she ran toward Ciel._

_He finally came back but… he wasn't able to smile anymore…_

_Elizabeth's smile disappeared when Ciel turned and stare at her with an emotionless face._

_I… love Ciel…_

_Young Elizabeth and Ciel were playing together. They were both happy._

_I love Ciel's smile. Why is it, though, that we always seem to end up going in circles?_

_The scene changed again into the Phantomhive mansion's living room which was decorated with ribbons and glitters everywhere._

_How can I bring back his smile?_

A stiff Elizabeth sat in a room without making a single sound or movement. Her face is void of any emotions.

**MEANWHILE CIEL, MAI AND SEBASTIAN**

Ciel: Take it back Sebastian!

Mai: *smacks Sebastian's head* this will do as I know he won't take it back. *glaring at Sebastian*

Sebastian: What was that for Mai? *irritated*

Mai: Ah I forgot… Let's see… you say something and it makes me annoyed?

Ciel: Your impudence!

Sebastian: *ignores Mai* Young Master, you said you had a minor business to take care of did you not? Does that business involve indulging yourself in the serenity of despair in order to escape your pitiful past? *opens eye* did you not say at the Ice Top Market that both your body and that ring were things that had been shattered once already and now that things have come to this, you have no fear of them shattering again?

Ciel: Exactly, stop repeating everything I say.

Male voice: Make it out of iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Make it out of iron and steel, my fair Lady.

Mai: AH! It's that coward's voice again! GRRR! I want to kick his ass!

Sebastian: Mai calm down.

Ciel: What do you mean Mai? Wait… Grell was beaten?

Mai: Ah that damn asshole is here too? *smiling* then if I can't kick this coward's ass, that red freak will also do!

Sebastian: I see… so they're manipulated through rhythm? *approaches Ciel* in that case…

*dolls approach slowly*

Sebastian: Spin around from iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel.

*dolls stopped and sway with the rhythm*

Sebastian: Spin around from iron and steel, my fair lady.

Mai: And I'll break their heads~ Want to race, Sebby?

Sebastian: *smirks at Mai* well that will be interesting.

Mai and Sebastian: *breaks the dolls head one by one* spin around from iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Spin around from iron and steel, my fair lady.

**AFTER BREAKING ALL 50 DOLLS**

Mai: *pouts* Aww~ it's a draw!

Sebastian: Spin around from iron and steel *smirks and bow in front of Ciel* my fair lady.

Ciel: Who is this lady anyway? *not pleased*

Mai: Well that, my dear chibi Ciel *grins* is YOU! Remember the wig and pink dress? Plus Viscount Druitt? *grins like a Cheshire Cat*

Ciel: *face paled and shivers* Mai shut UP!

Sebastian: We'll get out through here, Young Master. *glance at Mai* oh and Mai…

Mai: What?

Sebastian: Let's have a duel later.

Mai: *brightens up* Sure!

Ciel: You two better not make any mess.

*the trio starts leaving*

Drozell: You can't leave! Ciel Phantomhive is already the master's property.

Ciel: Property?! Who do you think-

Drozell: The proof is that ring you have on your finger. I can see the Shard of Hope is something the master presents to those who will become dolls.

Sebastian: Master? *narrows eyes*

Mai: Is that a question Sebby? It's the coward! *rubs hands together in anticipation* ooh~ I can't wait!

Drozell: Ciel Phantomhive will become a doll along with Mai Taniyama; dolls made out of gold and silver.

Ciel: How can that be?! Mai doesn't have the Shard of Hope!

Mai: By Shard of Hope… Do you mean this? *shows the blue ring*

Ciel: *bewildered* MAI! Why did you not tell?!

Mai: *shrugs* well actually, I didn't know that this is it. I actually pick it up on the streets.

Drozell: The real Shard of Hope picks the correct one. Mai Taniyama's soul will be drained by my master and he'll be as powerful as God.

Sebastian: *smirk while waving a finger* gold and silver both get snatched, both get snatched, both get snatched. *picks Ciel up and left*

*Mai followed them*

Drozell: He snatched him and she escaped. However, I reason that Ciel Phantomhive and Mai Taniyama will return.

**OUTSIDE**

*Sebastian, Ciel and Mai land on a bridge*

Sebastian: My, My…

*Ciel slapped the demon which makes Sebastian surprised*

Mai: *whistled* go! Go! Ciel!

Ciel: What about Lizzy? Have you still not rescued her? I ordered you to solve the kidnapping case. Saving Lizzy, who has been caught up in it, should have been the first prio-

Sebastian: Order and my contract are matters of different standing. Just as you prioritise the Queen's doctrine at all times, I must prioritise your safety.

Mai: _Stupid Sebby… He doesn't understand that Elizabeth is really important to Ciel… _

Sebastian: You are my master, whom I have protected and served so sincerely for all this time. I would never allow someone to take you after so long.

Mai: _When I change Ciel into a demon… I wonder what Sebby will do…_

Ciel: *took out a fake hope piece and slid it onto his thumb* this seems to be the sign of who will be attacked next.*smirks* protecting me with two of these will be back-breaking work.

Sebastian: Even so, I will… *bows*

Pluto: Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuug gghhhh~

Ciel: Pluto!

Sebastian: I searched the mansion high and low but I was unable to find Lady Elizabeth. All that remains are that sealed tower.

Mai: *gaze at the tower* that tower is giving me creeps… I don't like that place…

Ciel: You don't have to come.

Mai: *rolls eyes* yeah right and be left here alone while he *points at Sebastian* gets all of the fun? No way! I'm going to kick that bastard's ass.

Sebastian: *shakes head* childish…

**IN FRONT OF THE TOWER**

Pluto is barking at the tower as Grell tried his best to keep Pluto from running. "Hey! Hey! What's wrong with you?" Grell asked but was ignored. Mai, Ciel and Sebastian approached them. "You two are still alive?" Ciel asked but it was more like a statement. As soon as Grell spotted Sebastian, he lunged toward the butler. "Sebby!" he shouted. Mai jumped on his head making his face hit the ground. "Oh no! My face!" Grell lamented. "Let me go, you cursed being!" he added which pissed Mai off.

"Who are you calling cursed being, you… err is he a male or female…?" Mai said. "You can deal with him later," Sebastian said with Pluto clinging on him. "Ah wait… Is he a demon dog?" Grell asked as he eyed Pluto. "Now you notice," Ciel enquired. "A feverish night with a beast! How immoral!" Grell exclaimed.

"Pluto, you see that insane man or woman?" Mai asked as she pointed at Grell. Pluto barked once. "Good now, go scratch his face and I'll give you lots of treats at home," Mai ordered. Excited that he'll get treats, Pluto scratch the Death God's face multiple times. "Oh no! My face!"

"Good Pluto! That's enough! Seems like Sebby wants you to do something!" Mai praised. "Doors sealed with unearthly power can only be opened by a guard dog of Hell," Sebastian stated as Pluto ran after him. When Pluto gets near enough with the door, the door and his collar shines. "The collar's shining!" Ciel said. "So is the door," Grell added.

Pluto started to glow and he returned to its original form. Grell looked surprised at first but then he squealed, "He's so big!" The door finally opened and Pluto dashed in. "Again, he's…" Ciel gasped. "It's quite all right," Sebastian assured. "We'll have him guide us through here."

**Mai's POV**

**AT THE TOPEST ROOM**

We dashed into the room. I spotted lots of doll's parts in this room which cause me to shiver. _Minnie… The case with the doll… _"Lizzy!" Ciel exclaimed as he ran toward his fiancé. "Lizzy," he knelt in front of Elizabeth grab hold of her shoulders before shouted her name again. "It seems we're a bit late!" Grell said.

"No… Lizzy… Lizzy! LIZZY!" Ciel shouted and Elizabeth finally opened her eyes. "Huh?" Elizabeth muttered. "Lizzy! Thank God!" Ciel said in relief. "Ciel be careful. Something is wrong with her!" I warned the Young Earl. "Why I wonder? Why is my body moving all by itself? And…" Drozell asked as Elizabeth was lifted up in the air and an axe was thrown to her. "This is what I mean…" I said.

"…Why is it trying to hurt the one I love?" Drozell continued. "Elizabeth!" Ciel yelled. "No!" Lizzie cried as she aims the axe toward Ciel. Thankfully, Sebastian carried Ciel away. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Elizabeth pleaded as she charged at the dodging duo. "Grell! Mai! You can see it as well right?" Sebastian enquired. "Yeah I guess," Grell replied. "Yep! Want me to cut it? I've been wanting to try this baby!" I suggested as I remember the dream I got when I was captured.

_Flashback_

"_Mother! Father!" I greeted. "Hello little princess. We're going to teach you how to summon your own weapon," Father said as he summons his sword. "Think about what you want it to look like now. However you need to think carefully as you can't change its shape anymore later," Father reminded. "So I can decide how it'll look like?" I enquired. "Yes you can. Only me, you and the royal demon family which is my family can do that," Mother said. I think about it and voila! It appeared. A huge bow appeared on my hand and arrow appeared on the ground. At one end of the bow, there is an axe while at the other end there is a spear. "Wow cool!" I gasped. "Try to use it. I summon some weak demons," Father said. As soon as I spotted the targets, I aim that them with my arrows. "Good, now try using the spear and the axe," Father commanded. Just like the first try, I did it perfectly again. "Excellent! You're really my girl! You can also use it to exorcise spirits as you have miko powers too," Mother praised. _

"_You can make it smaller or just make it disappear for the moment. You think of what you want to do and that is what that's going to happen," Father said.__ I'll just make it smaller. __As if on cue, they shrink to the size of a keychain. "Cute!" I squealed. "Well that's it. You can summon it just by thinking," Father said. "Time for you to wake up. And one more thing, please be careful," Mother said._

"Yes Mai," Sebastian replied which snaps me out of my flashback. My bow became big and I cut the strings with the axe. "Mai! Don't!" Ciel shouted. _That brat… does he think I'm going to harm Elizabeth? _Elizabeth body fell to the floor with a loud thud. We ran toward her as Sebastian picked up a puppet string. "Your weapon is as sharp as a death-scythe! Yours is also bigger! GRR this is so infuriating!" Grell growled. I stuck my tongue out at Grell and to my pleasure he became even angrier. "The path of thread leads to…" Sebastian started as he looked up. "I reasoned…" Drozell said as string started to bind us. "More strings…" I muttered in distaste as I slashed it off. "…that what I should use to make the doll this time is…" Drozell continued. "Well how about this. Build it up with human bones, human bones, human bones. Build it up human bones, my fair lady. **Nee?**" I suggested singing my own version of 'London Bridge is Falling Down'.

"Mai… your mind is a bit twisted…" Ciel mumbled. "I don't think that human bones are a suitable material…" Drozell reasoned. "Well, what are you made out of?" Sebastian queried. This seems to surprise the doll maker as he started talking, "Eh? What am I made out of?"

"Yes… from what I see, it does not appear to be a very strong material," Sebastian commented. "I reasoned that I was supposed to be human however, lately termites seem to be falling out of my ears," Drozell replied. Sebastian kicked the axe and it hit Drozell's head. The strings loosened. "Grell…" Sebastian said. "Ah! Finally we shall work together, untied by our love! Sebastian!" Grell said as he lunged at Sebastian again. Unfortunately for Grell, the butler just ignores him and stepped on his head. _Moron…_ "I feel no sense of duty or passion for being a butler from you," Sebastian said while hitting Drozell with the axe.

Drozell fell on top of Grell. "As if would lose to someone with no passion," Sebastian commented. I snorted at his statement. _Yeah right… he has too much passion for his job as a butler… _"Ah that's a passionate man for you!" Grell squealed. "So he was a doll too…" Ciel said as he observes the doll. Straws are coming out of his head. "No wonder he kept on using the phrase 'I reasoned'… he doesn't even have a brain…" I said.

"Drozell Keinz… His soul was seized five years ago. However for some reason… there was reaction to his life force," Grell supplied. "A temporary soul must have been used by someone," Sebastian explained. "Ciel," a weak feminine voice called out. "Elizabeth, let's go back to the mansion," Ciel decided. "I want to have a birthday party for you," Elizabeth wished. "All right… Please celebrate for me… Just rest and relax… Everything is-" Ciel said.

Suddenly, images rushes through me. Naru and the SPR gang are all injured. I stood in the middle of it all. "No… No! NO!" I screamed. "Naru… Monk… Ayako…" I muttered shakily and passed out.

**Normal POV**

"Mai!" Ciel exclaimed. "Sebastian, carry her," he ordered. Suddenly, Drozell stated moving again. He stood up shakily and said, "I reasoned that I must report to the master." Drozell started walking and Grell commented, "What's with him? He's trying to serve his master even when he's messed up like this?"

"I understand him… After, I am one hell of a butler," Sebastian replied. "Master…" Drozell said as he opened a door before collapsing. They all ran inside and spotted Pluto sitting in front of a chair. "Pluto!" Ciel gasped. Pluto barks in response and started to lick the person who is sitting on the chair's hand. "Why is he being do friendly?" Ciel questioned. "I do apologize… My butler was so incompetent he couldn't even offer a proper welcome," the person said.

"So you're the culprit. Why are you turning young girls into dolls?" Ceil enquired. "Flowers, eras and people… Beauty is a fleeting thing. Doll making is a blessed art that leaves behind the most beautiful and perfect things in this world," the stranger replied. "What a bad taste. What's perfect about those nymphet-" Grell said but was cut off by Ciel. "Why are you targeting me and Mai? I have no intention of becoming one of your precious dolls and I'm sure that Mai doesn't too," Ciel demanded as he threw the fake hope ring.

"Please limit your insolence," he said. "What?" Ciel said. "My butler's head was made out of straw. I cannot fathom why he wanted you. Ciel Phantomhive you have carried the fate of death since your birth. Mai Taniyama she is something that shouldn't exist. Both of your body is already unclean," the stranger explained.

"How do you know about that?" Ciel snarled. "I cannot forgive the fact that something like you two exists in this world. That's why I'm going to eliminate you. I'll suck out Mai Taniyama's soul and gain her powers. That way I can snuff out the unclean, unwanted and barren. Get rid of the unclean! Get rid of the unwanted and barren! Get rid of it! Get rid of it!" the stranger said as his voice became high pitched.

They ran toward the stranger and saw two dolls. The smaller doll stared floating and it started laughing before running away. "Sebastian catch it!" Ciel ordered. "The one controlling the doll is not in the vicinity. There are unseen strings attached all around here. They are far from pleasant," Sebastian stated.

**OUTSIDE**

The sun has started to rise. "SE-BAS-TI-AN! Now give a hot kiss!" Grell shouted as he jumped at Sebastian who just dodged. "What should I do, Young Master? Would you like me to take revenge for Madam Red right here?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine! I'll leave the kiss until next time! Bye bye kiss!" Grell yelled. "Wait right there-" the butler yelled. "Leave it. It's fine. I don't want Elizabeth to be bathed in any more blood. Anyway do you know what happen to Mai?" Ciel asked. "Unfortunately no. I'll look into it after this," Sebastian said.

**ON CIEL'S PARTY**

"Happy Birthday Ciel!" Elizabeth exclaimed in glee. "Congratulations!" the trio servants said. "Well then I shall serve the cake," Sebastian said. "How unnecessary… You should have just cut it up in the kitchen," Ciel commented and took a bite. He found a ring in his cake and spit it out. "This is…" Ciel said.

"Since it's almost the season, it is a Christmas pudding. If there is a ring in your piece, then you are guaranteed happiness," Sebastian explained. "Kyaa! I'm so relieved! You can be happy Ciel!" Elizabeth squealed. "That's…" Ciel said. "Paula the bells," Elizabeth ordered. "Yes my Lady! Jingle! Jingle! Jingle!" Paula said as she rang the bells. "What's with them?" Ciel asked himself.

**Mai's POV**

I woke up to the sound of silent footsteps. As I expected, Sebastian entered my room. "Mai, are you okay?" he asked in a worried tone? "I'm fine…" I lied. "Why did you suddenly cry just now?" he asked. "I… I saw my friends… the ones from the future… they are all bloodied and… d-dead…" I replied and I broke down again. Strong arms enveloped my shaking frame. "Shh…" Sebastian whispered as he stroked my hair. "I-I d-don't w-want them t-to die… I-I don't w-want to l-lose my s-second f-family…" I cried.

"You won't now go to sleep," Sebastian said as he stood up to leave. I grab his sleeve and said, "Please stay." He sat down on my bed as I drifted to sleep. Unknown to me he said, "I won't leave you my princess… I will stay forever with you and protect you with my life."

**Ai-chan: *whistle* sweet Sebby has feelings for Mai…! Now then are you curious readers? If yes then R&R please. Ciao!**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Ai-chan: Hello people! Been a long time since I've seen you guys!**

**Ciel: She's back… *pouting* and here I thought that I'll finally get peace…**

**Ai-chan: *gasps and covers mouth in mock surprise* oh my god! Ciel is actually pouting like a child! The world is really ending! *faints***

**Mai: *sighs* please ignore them. **

**Bold – Japanese**

Normal – English

_Italic – Thoughts_

**Mai's POV**

I stretched my arms and opened my eyes. I tried to sit up but felt a weight. I glance at the weight and my face flushed a bright shade of red. _What is Sebastian doing here? _Events that happened last night rushed back to me. I stare at the demon butler and pondered about how much he has changed. I touched his hair and surprisingly it felt soft.

However due to my touch probably, he woke up and scarlet orbs met my chestnut ones. His lips curled up into a smirk when he saw my outstretched hand. "What are you doing here?" I enquired. "You asked me to stay with you," he replied nonchalantly. I blushed and looked away. _White stuffs? Snow! _I literally jumped off the bed and look outside. "Wah~ it's snowing!" I cheered like a child. Sebastian shook his head and muttered childish but I'm too excited so I ignore him.

"Sebastian, get out!" I said as I pushed the butler out of my room. AS soon as he is out of the room, I changed into winter clothing and ventured outside. Finny is running around as he shouted, "Whoa~ it's snow!"

Bard is making snowballs with stone inside. Meyrin is making a snowman but it seems that the head is too big. Tanaka sat in an igloo with his usual cup of tea. I was about to make a snow angel when Ciel and Sebastian informed that we're going out.

"Aww~ man…" I whined as I entered the carriage. "Stop whining… Recently, there is a strange case involving British citizens who had recently returned from India from being continuously attacked, stripped of everything and hung upside down from the eaves of the Hindustani Coffee House is Portman Square. Since then, noblemen or soldiers who had returned from India were meeting the same fate from time to time. Those victims all had the same papers stuck to them…" Ciel said and he handed me a piece of paper.

The letters said:

Watch this, you wild, pathetic chosen children of sloth and depravity.

England is the motherland of devil. It steals everything and forces its worthless, rotten and decadent culture on you instead.

To all the bitch-dominated idiots of this Land, you are the ones that deserve the vengeance of Heaven!

Now, the Day has come!

*with a tongue at the bottom*

"Ciel… do you think the culprit is an Indian?" I asked. "Well, the Indians are our primary suspect…" Ciel replied. "There is this Indian goddess called Kali… She stuck her tongues out like this…" I said.

"Hmm…" Ciel responded. The carriage and we went down. I spotted Lord Randall and Fred.

**Normal POV**

Randall: *crumples the note* damn it! This is the 20th one now… You haven't apprehended the culprit yet Abberline?

Abberline: My apologies!

Randall: Feh… and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us also by that brat…

Ciel: Well sorry for being a brat…

Randall & Abberline: Earl Phantomhive!

Abberline: Hey you! How did you get in here?

Randall: *stops Abberline* Lord Phantomhive… why are you here?

Ciel: *smirks* Heh… isn't it obvious? I'm here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog…

Randall: What the?!

Ciel: Hmm… is that so… A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India… I see the victims are not dead…

Randall: Don't just…!

Ciel: If it was just a highwayman, I wouldn't get involved… However, I won't sit by and watch the royal family be insulted. The criminals are described as "Chosen Children of Sloth and Depravity" which is quite accurate. I agree the England would be better off without Indian upstarts.

Mai: *whispers* Sebastian… what is Indian upstarts?

Sebastian: *whispers* the British Empires Dominion of India. At the present time a lot of British Settlers were living in Britain's Indian colonies. The 3rd or 4th child from upper class families who can't afford luxurious lives in England… can live like Aristocrats in India. Those who return from India are called Anglo Indian. Those who can't leave the lazy lifestyle due to the luxury found in India are called Indian upstarts.

Mai: Oh…

Randall: They are cowards who were too busy with extravagance and indulged in worthless pastimes. Most of them are upper class people in this so-called Great Britain.

Ciel: Upper class… *stuck tongue out* how worthless… Anyways… what is this mark?

Randall: He's making a fool of Britain and the Queen! What an idiot! Targeting only those who return from India means that the criminal can't be anyone other than a vulgar Indian barbarian.

Mai: Umm… actually… the culprit might not write the sign to mock British people… You see… there is this Indian goddess called Kali that always stuck her tongue out like the note…

Randall: *glares at Mai* mine your own business little boy!

Abberline: Commissioner Randall please calm down… Also-

Mai: *flings a stone at Fred with her PK and place a finger on her lips* Shh!

Ciel: So that's the reason you called me out here? A majority of smuggling Indians have a stronghold in East End. I can see that even City Yards don't know what to do with a dark street like East End. It's hard to identify the route and exact number of smugglers right? So I'll make a move in my own way… I want to return to the manor house quickly. *glance up at Sebastian* Sebastian did you memorize those documents?

Sebastian: Yes.

Ciel: *turn around and walk away* let's go then Sebastian, Mai.

Mai: Okay.

Sebastian: *hands the documents back to Fred* thank you very much.

Abberline: Commissioner Randall, who exactly is that kid?

Randall: I guess it doesn't matter now that you have seen him… Abberline… This country has a secret executive agency which is directly controlled by the Queen; it is strictly kept a secret. That was Phantomhive… The Phantomhive family has served for generations. They are called "the Queen's watch dogs" or "the awful noblemen."

Abberline: Why are they called awful nobleman? Aren't they serving the royal family just like us?

Randall: No… their tack is not such easy one… Every country has a surface world but there is always an underworld also. Great Britain is no exception. The Phantomhive is a dark agency that conceals all of the royal family's evildoing and eliminates every thread linking the British royal family's involvement… no matter how dirty the method… A "Phantom" is something that a royal family normally shouldn't have. The dark street of east end... is where people involved with the multinational underworld gather in this country. The one who has power to control and manage everything in the underworld of this country, to avoid it leaking out into the surface world… is the… Phantomhive family. In other words, it's the opposite of the police. They use evil powers to carry out the wishes of the Queen.

Abberline: That kid is?

Randall: That is no kid… that is a demon…

**Mai's POV**

I sighed as I following the two men. "Young Master… we have arrived," Sebastian stated. "This is the place right?" Ciel asked. "Well duh…" I answered. "Please watch your step," Sebastian warned and as soon as the words left his mouth, I tripped and rolled down the steps. "Ouch… that hurts…" I whined as Sebastian shook his head.

I opened a door and an awful smell exits the room. "What a disgusting smell…" Ciel commented. "SO you finally found this place… Earl… it feels kinda weird for you to see me this way… However I always knew the say would come," Lau said.

"And what kind of day is this?" Ciel enquired in infuriation. "Welcome Earl! Long time no see! How have you been? Ah! Wasn't it your birthday recently? Congrats~" Lau began to rambled off. Chinese girl surrounded him and of course as usual, Ran Mao sat on his lap. "I don't really care about such things…" Ciel said with a red tint on his cheeks. "Ciel~ is blushing~ Did Lizzie gave you a kiss as a present?" I teased. The young Earl glared at me and said to Lau, "I have something to ask you." "Ah! The Earl had to come all the way to Anagura to ask me about "that" incident. Am I right?" Lau asked. I spotted some Chinese girls coming near Sebastian and asked whether he wanted to smoke. Angry and another weird emotion came over me and before I know, I was glaring daggers at the Chinese girls.

Sebastian caught me looking and smirks teasingly. I blushed a scarlet shade, the shade which only Naru could make me. I look away and listened to Lau instead. "The news has spread to you already. You sure are fast. I have been investigating "that" incident," Lau commented. "If it's about Orientals, the fastest way to find out anything is to ask you who have a strong influence around here… the president of the British branch of the Chinese trading company, Kunlun… no… Shanghai mafia, Qingbang executive… Lau," Ciel pointed out.

"Meh… I don't like it when you address me that way. It's too formal. Right Ranmao?" Lau asked. "I'll leave East end in your care. The numbers of people who move in and out of this street are in your control right?" Ciel questioned. "Of course, I have done as you asked. It is the bribe that allows me to do business in the underworld of this country," Lau said. "So." Ciel said.

"Well firstly I also want to ask you one thing. What exactly is "that" incident?" Lau asked nonchalantly. I sweat dropped and Ciel started to burn in fire of rage. "You…" he grumbled. "Typical of a yes-man," Sebastian stated.

**AFTER EXPLAINING**

"I see… so you want me to arrest that mischievous kid. Since there are no causalities it must be because he's targeted upper class citizens or soldiers. Setting an example for common people? It must be tiring for you Earl," Lau said. "Nonsense…" Ciel replied. "Nevertheless, we have walked for a long time now so where is this stronghold of Indian people?" Sebastian asked. "True… I haven't seen any…" I commented. "Eh? Ah sorry I got lost in the conversation so it seems that we are lost now! Hahaha… sorry to disappoint you!" Lau said. "Why you…" Ciel growled. "Well firstly we'll return to… tsk…" Ciel continued but was cut off when he bumped into an Indian. The man started to clutch his chest and howled in *cough cough fake cough cough* pain. "It hurts! My ribs cracked!" he cried. "Wha?" Ciel enquired. Indian started to shout here and there and soon we are surrounded by them. "Showing up in a place like this… you're asking for it! That's quite a nice dress you have there young man… A noble eh? Pay me consolation money! Strip off everything you have and give it to me!" the man who Ciel bumped into demanded angrily.

"It seems we are caught amongst some irritating punks yet again Young Master… Shall I…?" Sebastian stated nonchalant but his tone changed into a darker one. "Dispose of them right away," Ciel ordered. "As you wish," Sebastian replied. "I'll help," I said. "I'll tell you… all of us here despise noblemen. They brought us all the way to England and then dumped us like trash! All you British are selfish!" the Indian yelled. "Then… you could just stayed in your country instead of following the British right? Isn't it your fault for following? You should just blame your luck or should I say… your idiotic brain," I stated with a smirk. "Why you-?!" he screamed and raised his hand to slap me but I ducked instead and my cap fell off.

"A real gentleman would never hit a lady. Though I don't think you know that. Do you?" I queried. The Indian thugs started to boil in fury while I just stand there. "We're searching for someone… have you seen any Indians who look like this?" an Indian prince, I presumed, asked as he held up a poorly drawn picture of a woman. I held my laughter in. "What the?! You're in the way bastard!" an Indian shouted. "How rude… calling me such impolite thing… eh?" the purple haired prince, I think, said.

The prince started to rambled then soon he decided to side with his countrymen. "Agni!" he called. "Yes," his white haired companion answered. "Defeat them," he ordered. "Your wish is my command. I will swing this fist blessed by the Gods for my master's sake." And with that the white haired man started to attack Sebastian. I stood beside Ciel and blocked off any attack from the thugs. I could see that Agni is really strong as he could stand against Sebastian. "I've hit you pressure points countless times. Your arm should be paralyzed. How is it that you can still fight?" Agni asked after hitting Sebastian's arm couple of time. "Hey! We had barely stepped foot in this place and those guys picked a fight with us! Do all Indians act like barbarians and indiscriminately attack the British!" Ciel complained. "What? You lot! Did you attack this kid for no reason? That's not right! Picking fights without reason is childish. Agni! Our brothers are the wrong ones here. We shall help this kid now!" the prince said.

"No need… I'm done… see," I stated with a bright smile as I pointed at the bunch of unconscious thugs. "Wow… the girl's good… So anyway… you guys are not hurt right?" the prince asked. "Er… no," Sebastian replied. "Also kid… this kind of area isn't the place for a kid to wander about. So… anyhow… I'm in the middle of a search so need to split. See ya," the prince said and the duo left.

"That was… weird…" I said. "Yaa… those two are amazing," Lau said from on top of a building. "And what exactly have you been doing?" Ciel queried. "Meh… just waiting for the right chance to jump in. By the way… who exactly are those two? They are definitely not people who live in the East end. Also they wear pretty dresses. Their English accent is pretty too," Lau questioned. "Prince Soma Asman Kadar, prince of Bengal and the 26th son of the king of Bengal. I researched him when the teacher gave me a project…" I said but whispered the last part to myself.

"Oh well… it looks like our first job is to deliver these people to the city yard," Sebastian said.

**LATER BACK IN THE MANOR**

"How tiresome…" Lau said. "The criminals may be among them… let's wait to hear from Commissioner Randall," Sebastian said. "Feh! Fancy calling me out to London because of this boring case!" Ciel said. "Haha… well you can't help but bark if there is any sort of threat to the Queen. This is part of being a pitiful watchdog isn't it Earl?" Lau said. "Young Master! Welcome back!" the four servants welcomed. "I see you brought all the servants this time…" Lau commented. I giggled at Sebastian's suddenly dark expression. "Yeah, they would end up more of a burden eventually if we left them at home," Sebastian replied. "Well… you can still fix them anyway…" I said with a knowing smirk. "Yes but it will just consume my time…" Sebastian replied. "So then… anyone want tea?" I offered. "Earl Grey might be nice," Ciel said. "Instead of English tea, let's have Chai, that would be better," a familiar voice said. "Fair enough then," Ciel replied immediately but then stopped. "Err…. What the?" Ciel exclaimed at the newcomers.

**Normal POV**

Ciel: *eyes widened* what?

Prince: It's a lot narrower than my palace.

Ciel: Why the blazes are you here?!

Prince: Huh? But we just met earlier today. Did you forget?

Bard: They just met…

Finny, Meyrin & Tanaka: What?

Prince: Besides I saved you…

Ciel: Saved?

Mai: *raised an eyebrow* saved? Last time I check, I'm the one that knock the thugs out and you *put extra emphasize in 'you'* are the one who attack us.

Prince: *ignores Mai* in India, it's common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying for that 'entertains the guests even if you must sell your treasures.' *look around* oi where is the bed?

Lau: Why are you looking for a bed?

Prince: In my country, we sit together with the guests on the bed.

Agni: Prince! Prince! I found it!

Prince: Um…

Ciel: Oi! Listen to me!

Prince: Meh, however narrow it is I've decided to stay here.

Ciel: Wait a minute! Why do I have to look after you guys? *went upstairs and strait to Mai's room*

*Mai rushed to follow Ciel*

Prince: I didn't really consider staying at an inn. Is it common for people to kick benefactors out into the cold?

Ciel: Apart from that… just who… well who the hell are you anyway?

Prince: Me? I'm a prince.

Sebastian: A prince?

Mai: Sebby… didn't I told you already?

Agni: This person is the 26th child to the king of the princely state of Bengal. Prince Soma Asman Kadar.

Soma: I'm gonna stay for a while ok… midget.

*Ciel froze*

Agni: Then as a symbol of our new friendship, this Agni will serve you Chai! On a cold day, Chai tea with ginger can't be beat! *rush off into the kitchen*

Sebastian: *chases after Agni* er wait… serving tea is kid of my thing.

Soma: Hey… what is this… a picture? *hold up a picture of Mai and the SPR*

Mai: Don't touch that! Give it back to me! *reaches for the photo*

Soma: No way… I want to see… *pulls on the picture*

*sound of paper ripping*

**Mai's POV**

I stare at the broke picture in my hand then at the other half at the bratty prince hand. Tears started to fall as I snatched the other half back and throw the prince out. "**BAKA! GET OUT OF HERE!**" I screamed and buried my face on my pillow. "Excellent… look what you did… you made a girl cry…" Ciel whispered. "But she started it… and also a commoner like her should respect a prince like me…" Soma whined. _I hate him… he tore the only picture that I currently have of SPR… _I cried myself to sleep.

**LATER AT NIGHT**

I woke up to the presence of someone beside me. "Sorry… did I wake you up?" a velvety voice asked softly. I shook my head and sat up before meeting Sebastian's gaze. "Here," he said as he handed me something. I look at the thing at his hand and tears began to fell again. The once torn picture is fixed without a single tear left. I tackled the demon butler with a hug and buried my face in his shoulder. "**Arigato…**" I whispered. I felt his hand stroke my hair and I suddenly realize what I've done. I let go and look away; trying to hide my obviously blushing face from him.

Sebastian chuckled and asked, "Are you hungry? You skipped dinner…" I shook my head 'no' but my stomach betrayed me by growling really loud. "I'll get you dinner," Sebastian said and left while chuckling and shaking his head. _So embarrassing… _

**Ai-chan: Ah! I'm done… Sorry for not updating for about a month… I think… my brain isn't working these days…*grins sheepishly***

**Ciel: Lazy…**

**Mai: just ignore him Ai-chan! He likes to speak gibberish… **

**Sebastian: *sneaks up behind Mai and snakes his arms round her waist* **

**Mai: Sebastian! *blushing***

**Ai-chan: *whistles* Sebby and Mai-chan sitting on a tree~ K-I-S-S-I-N-G~ *turns to reader* if you want more, review please!**


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT! VERY IMPORTANT!

**Ai-chan: This story has been making me confused… Funny right? So *frowns* I think this story will be on hiatus for the moment. I'll get back to writing as soon as I can. *bows* I'm really sorry. **


End file.
